Who Really Are You
by Iron Baek
Summary: Baekhyun tidak tahu jika Chanyeol yang terikat sebagai kekasihnya, ada hubungan dengan masa lalunya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" (Chanbaek, BL)
1. Chapter 1

**Genre**

Drama, Romance, Mystery

 **Rating**

M

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Warning**

Mpreg, yaoi, BDSM, adult fic, sexual content, mention of rape, gore, lots of alcohol, violence and abuse.

.

.

Apakah kalian pernah merasakan menjadi murid pindahan? Dan bagaimana kalian merasakannya saat masuk sekolah di hari pertama menjadi murid pindahan? Dikucilkan? Di siniskan? Atau diberikan tatapan tajam? Apa hanya ia saja yang ditatap dengan pupil membesar dengan senyuman dan—

 _'Hei, pemuda itu sangat cantik._ '

' _Wow! Man, apa dia seorang gadis tomboi?'_

 _'Oh shit! Apa dia bidadari?'_

—Itulah bisikan yang Baekhyun dengar dari sepanjang koridor, Baekhyun hanya pura-pura tidak dengar dan melanjutkan jalan ke arah ruang guru sampai ia berhenti menatap ketiga lelaki yang ada di depannya. Bisa dibilang mereka jauh dari kata _murid teladan'_ , lihat saja seragam mereka yang keluar dan tidak rapih, rambut yang acak-acak.

Ada sebuah senyuman miring dan tatapan tajam dari lelaki tinggi yang berada di hadapannya entah siapa namanya.

"Hei! Chanyeol kenapa kita berhenti, apakah uangmu ketinggalan dikelas? Aku tidak mau balik—" kata lelaki berkulit tan itu.

 _'Ah! namanya Chanyeol, nama yang bagus.'_ batin Baekhyun.

"Diamlah, Jongin."

"Memangnya kenapa, Sehun?" bisik Jongin yang tidak tau situasi.

Chanyeol pun meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu yang sedang beradu argumen dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. "Kau anak baru?" suara berat itu masuk ke pendengaran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi mereka dan siluet mata coklatnya menatap mata tajam itu, "Hm, iya."

Sebuah bisikan kecil penuh arti hanya ia yang dapat mendengarkannya ada senyuman seringai yang terakhir lelaki itu berikan kepadanya, lalu lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam sejenak.

"Hai, kau sangat cantik." ucap Sehun dan dari belakang jongin memukul kepala Sehun.

"Bodoh! cepat kejar Chanyeol, aku tidak mau makanan siangku hangus, karena kita bertele." Jongin memasang tampang memelas.

"Kau hanya tau makan saja!" Sehun pun sempat memberikan senyuman ke Baekhyun lalu menyusul Chanyeol begitu juga dengan Jongin menampilkan seluruh giginya.

"Dah! Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun hanya mengernyit dan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali untuk mencerna semuanya lalu Baekhyun hanya mengangkatkan kedua bahunya, dia masih harus ke tujuan utamanya, tentu saja ke ruang guru!

...

"Tolong diam sebentar!" ucap guru wanita itu, kelas pun hening setika. "Baik, terimakasih, kita kedatangan murid baru." kelas pun riuh ketika mendengar _'murid baru'_ banyak yang menanyakan ke teman sebangkunya apakah murid baru ini seorang gadis yang cantik atau pria yang tampan?

 ** _TOK! TOK!_**

Bunyi ketukan penghapus papan tulis di meja dan perlahan membuat murid terdiam.

"Tolong diam!" teriak guru. "Ibu tidak mau kelas ini riuh jadi, tolong pelankan suara kalian."

"Baik bu!" kata murid serempak.

"Silahkan masuk, murid baru." Guru itu menyuruh murid barunya untuk masuk ke kelas, saat pemuda itu masuk banyak pasang mata menatapnya dan tak lupa dengan bisikan kecil mereka walaupun masih bisa di dengan olehnya.

"Oke, ini dia murid baru di kelas ini, Ibu harap tidak ada berita buruk setelah ini, dan kamu silahkan perkenalkan diri."

Baekhyun pun menarik nafas dan menatap satu persatu murid di kelasnya saat mata sendu bertemu dengan mata yang tajam dan dingin seketika ia menjadi gugup.

"A-aku... Perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun, semoga kita semua bisa jadi dekat satu sama lain!" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, lagi-lagi kelas riuh setelah melihat senyuman yang Baekhyun berikan.

"Sudah! Sudah! Kalian bisa menanyakan tentang Baekhyun nanti karena waktu pelajaran kita sangat sedikit dan Baekhyun kamu bisa duduk di bangku yang kosong." Baekhyun pun mengangguk lalu berjalan ke bangku yang kosong dan tebak siapa teman sebangkunya.

Iya, dia laki-laki yang tadi ia temui di koridor yang mempunyai mata yang tajam dan dingin, membuat Baekhyun kembali gugup lalu duduk di tempatnya tanpa bicara satu kata pun.

"Baiklah, keluarkan buku kalian dan buka halaman..."

Baekhyun tersentak melihat buku itu mengarah kepadanya, "Kau bisa memakainya," Baekhyun menoleh ke samping, teman sebangkunya.

"T-terima kasih," Baekhyun menerima buku itu dan membuka halaman yang disebutkan gurunya, lelaki disampingnya terus menatap Baekhyun tanpa mau melepaskan pandangannya. Baekhyun merasa risih di tatap seperti itu dan ia pun menoleh menatap arah mata Chanyeol yang sedang menatap lehernya, Baekhyun pun memegangi tengkuknya dan penasaran ada apa dengan lehernya. Lelaki mungil itu kembali memperhatikan gurunya, tapi ia tidak bisa fokus jika ada yang menatap dengan tatapan intens seolah-olah ingin memenggal kepalanya. Baekhyun melirik ke samping kanan dan terkejut Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa ia sedang mengintip lewat ekor mata. "Hm.." Baekhyun bergumam kecil.

"Park Chanyeol!" teriak guru itu, Chanyeol yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun memutuskan pandangannya dan menatap tajam gurunya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu tidak jadi mengatakan sesuatu kepada Chanyeol, bulu kuduknya seketika berdiri.

Baru saja guru itu membuka mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi bel istirahat pun berbunyi, wanita itu menghela nafas kasar. "Chanyeol temui saya di ruang guru." Ketua kelas pun berdiri dan memberi hormat dan guru itu pun meninggalkan kelas bersamaan dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega lalu teman sekelasnya pun mulai mendekati Baekhyun dan bertanya-tanya tentangnya. Satu persatu murid pun meninggalkan Baekhyun dan ada lelaki mungil yang berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Hi, Baekhyun!" sapa lelaki mungil yang memiliki mata besar.

"Hi!" sapa Baekhyun balik dan tersenyum.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo, ketua kelas. Salam kenal," Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Salam kenal juga, Kyungie~" Baekhyun menjabat tangan Kyungsoo dan keduanya terkekeh kecil. "Ah! Iya, Kyung bisakah kau menemaniku keliling sekolah?"

"Tentu saja! Ayo, kita pergi!" ajak Kyungsoo dan menarik lengan Baekhyun, lelaki itu hanya menurut dan sangat senang bisa mendapatkan teman baru.

Kyungsoo dengan senang hati memperkenalkan letak ruangan dan lainnya, mereka pun berhenti di ruang musik, "Ini ruang musik tapi sekarang sudah tidak dipakai." jelas Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mengedarkan pandanganya di ruang musik itu dengan kagum.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku mendengar dari beberapa murid, kalo band di sekolah ini sudah lama berhenti jadi tidak ada lagi yang datang kesini tetapi alat musik disini masih berfungsi." Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Apakah aku bisa kesini setiap jam istirahat?" Baekhyun ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu di ruangan ini, sungguh ia adalah pencinta musik bahkan ia sangat ingin memainkan piano besar itu.

"Untuk apa? Apakah kau tidak takut."

"Aku menyukai ruangan ini, sangat tenang dan aku benci keramaian, bisa menenangkan pikiranku, tentu saja aku tidak takut."

"Ya, kau boleh memakai ruangan ini asal tidak ada kejadian yang aneh, Baek." ucap Kyungsoo bercanda.

"Tidak akan, aku jamin itu."

"Ayo saatnya kita makan siang." Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan mengikuti Kyungsoo meninggalkan ruangan ini lalu pergi ke kantin.

"Tidak ada lagi tempat yang tersisa, semuanya sudah penuh," ucap Kyungsoo dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Oh! Disitu ada tempat duduk kosong." tunjuk Baekhyun ke arah meja makan yang berada di dekat jendela.

"Ayo, kita kesana,"

Mereka pun duduk dan menyantap makanan dalam diam. Satu suara keras mengkagetkan murid yang sedang berada di kantin, termasuk dua lelaki mungil itu.

 ** _PRANG!_**

Semua pandangan menatap kericuhan yang terjadi, disana ada seorang lelaki berkacamata dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat, lelaki itu menatap nampan yang sudah jatuh, Baekhyun pun berdiri dari tempat duduk mencari tau siapa dibalik dalangnya kericuhan ini dan berjalan mendekati keributan disana hampir sedikit lagi sampai di tempat itu tetapi sebuah tangan kecil memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan mau tak mau Baekhyun berhenti lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Ada apa, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"J-jangan kesana, Baek." ucapnya terbata dan menggeleng kecil.

"Tapi—" Baekhyun berhenti bersuara setelah melihat tatapan Kyungsoo yang bisa dibilang dengan tatapan takut, akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah dan menghela nafas. "Baiklah, ayo kita kembali makan."

Mereka kembali makan dan Baekhyun sesekali melirik ke arah kerumunan banyak orang, dia sangat penasaran apa yang terjadi disana, ia melirik Kyungsoo yang kembali melahap makanannya dalam diam.

"Kau!" suara berat itu memenuhi kantin dan Baekhyun tau itu suara siapa, itu suara Park Chanyeol!

Baekhyun pun berdiri dari tempat duduk lalu berlari ke arah tempat keributan itu ia tidak memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"BAEKHYUN! TUNGGU AKU!" Kyungsoo mengejar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kerubungan banyak orang sampai ia dapat melihat jelas, Chanyeol yang sedang menggengam erat kerah laki-laki berkacamata dengan amarah yang memuncak.

Laki-laki berkacamata itu wajahnya sudah merah padam hampir kehabisan oksigen dalam paru-parunya, entah darimana Baekhyun mempunyai keberanian dia berteriak dan melotot ke arah Chanyeol. "Lepaskan dia! Dia bisa mati!"

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu menatap Baekhyun dengan kilatan marah dan melepaskan kerah lelaki itu dengan kasar sampai terjatuh lalu nafasnya tersengal, Baekhyu melotot dan terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang begitu bengis, Baekhyun dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya.

"Huh? Lihat siapa disini yang menjadi pahlawan," ucap remeh Chanyeol dengan memiringkan kepalanya lalu menyeringai. Chanyeol berjalan kearah Baekhyun dengan arongan kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku celana lalu ia sedikit membungkuk, menyamakan tinggi mereka. Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun begitu juga denganya tak kalah tajam.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti anak kecil," ejek Chanyeol tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. Lelaki yang mempunyai paras cantik itu menahan emosi karena ia merasa diremehkan, akhirnya Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dan berbalik berjalan ke arah lelaki berkacamata. Chanyeol cukup senang telah membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Dasar pecundang," langkah Chanyeol berhenti mendengar ucapan lelaki di belakangnya. Lelaki tinggi itu berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun dingin, suasana disana sangat menegangkan murid yang lain hanya bisa menonton tanpa menghentikan mereka.

Chanyeol kembali mendekati Baekhyun ingin menghabiskan lelaki itu jika saja tidak ada yang menghadangnya. "Tunggu! maafkan dia, kumohon." ucap Kyungsoo dengan merentangkan tangannya agar Chanyeol tidak mendekati Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah membelanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyung." bisik Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Aku minta maaf, jika Baekhyun telah membuatmu marah."

"Hei! Kyungie, kenapa kau meminta maaf jelas-jelas itu salahnya, lelaki itu— hmph" ucap Baekhyun terpotong, satu tangan Kyungsoo membekap mulut Baekhyun lalu melepaskan tanganya.

"Diamlah, Baekhyun," ucap Kyungsoo geram.

Chanyeol yang melihat adegan itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan memberi isyarat kepada dua sahabatnya yaitu, Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo menarik paksa dan menahan Kyungsoo yang memberontak. Baekhyun yang melihat itu semakin marah, ingin mendekati temannya sebuah tangan besar menarik lengannya dengan kasar.

"Aw!" ringis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas, "ingin menjadi pahlawan lagi?"

"Bajingan!" desis Baekhyun, kali ini dia benar-benar tersulut kemarahan, baru saja Chanyeol ingin memegang kerah Baekhyun, suara lantang memenuhi kantin.

"KALIAN YANG DISANA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! SEMUANNYA BUBAR!" teriak pria itu yang dikenal sebagai guru BK lalu berjalan ke arah kerumuhan banyak orang.

Sehun dan Jongin langsung melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo, murid lain pun bergegas pergi, Kyungsoo yang sudah terlepas langsung mendekati Baekhyun yang masih menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol dan menariknya pergi dari kantin.

Chanyeol merdecak kesal sambil melihat punggung Baekhyun yang keluar dari kantin lalu menatap tajam ke laki laki berkacamata, yang di tatapan pun menundukan kepalanya.

"Chanyeol, kau berulah lagi?" ucap gurunya dan Chanyeol berdecak lalu meninggalkan kantin yang di ikuti Sehun dan Jongin. Gurunya yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang sungguh angkuh.

...

"Baekhyun kau sudah gila ya!?" ucap Kyungsoo frustasi, saat ini mereka sedang berada di _rooftop_.

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu, Kyung? Kau tidak lihat, si keparat Park Chanyeol itu menyakiti murid yang tidak berdaya."

"Aku tau, dia menyakiti lelaki itu tapi itu bukan urusanmu!" bentak Kyungsoo

"Kau benar, ini bukan urusanku tapi aku hanya kasihan padanya." ucap Baekhyun lemah dan menghela nafas.

"Maaf," lirihnya.

"Kau tidak salah kyungie~ Terima kasih sudah membelaku tadi," ucap Baekhyun tulus sambil tersenyum dan Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu membalas senyumannya.

Mereka pun menikmati angin sejuk, sesekali menguap. Sampai suara Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun membuka mata.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas, waktu istirahat sebentar lagi selesai." Baekhyun mengikuti Kyungsoo yang turun dari tangga, ia ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada Kyungsoo tapi dia takut jika lelaki di depannya ini kembali marah.

"Kyungie.." panggil Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo berbalik badan menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Hm.." Baekhyun membuka mulut tapi ia menutupnya lagi.

"Ada apa, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Tidak jadi, kau duluan saja, aku ingin mampir dulu untuk mengambil buku pelajaran."

"Ingin aku temani?" Baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng cepat. "Tidak usah, Soo, aku bisa sendiri. Sampai jumpa di kelas." Baekhyun meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan berlari kearah tempat tujuannya.

Sampai disana ia mendapatkan buku barunya dan menuju ke kelas dengan tumpukan buku di tangannya. Baekhyun bersenandung kecil sampai ia mendengar sesuatu dari ruangan kosong, Baekhyun yang penasaran pun mendekati pintu ruangan itu dan menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu.

"Chanyeol—"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar nama itu dan kenapa ia harus berurusan dengan _si keparat—Park Chanyeol_ , ingin Baekhyun pergi dari sana tapi jiwa penasaranya tidak mengizinkan ia bergerak dari sana.

"—Apa yang kita harus lakukan pada bocah itu?"

Chanyeol hanya diam dan melirik daun pintu, kedua sahabatnya itu bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol yang pendiam dan mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol. Mereka mengangguk paham lalu mendekati pintu dan—

 ** _BRAK!_**

—Baekhyun terjatuh karena ketidakseimbangan tubuhnya dan bukunya berserakan.

"Uwahhh... Aw!"

"Lihat siapa yang menguping disini," ucap Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arahnya. Sehun dan Jongin pun memberi jalan untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun, "Sepertinya kata-kata yang kuucapkan tadi pagi tidak mempan ya?" ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengingat yang tadi pagi, ia masih hanyut dalam pikirannya.

 _'Si vous traitez avec moi constamment, vous mourrez'_ dia ingat satu persatu kata yang Chanyeol bisikan tadi pagi tapi ia tidak tau apa artinya, makanya Baekhyun hanya mengabaikan. Baekhyun kira itu adalah ucapan salam kenal.

"Kau sudah masuk ke dalam kandang harimau, Baek." senyuman Chanyeol melebar.

"Apa kau harimau? Kau manusia, bodoh!" ucap Baekhyun sengaja mengelabui Chanyeol, tentu Baekhyun tau makna dari kata-kata itu, ia harus cepat pergi dari sini.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana," kata Chanyeol lalu berdiri kembali dan mengisyaratkan kepada dua sahabatnya untuk keluar. Kini hanya mereka berdua di dalam ruangan yang berisi sofa lusuh, kardus-kardus kosong dan meja yang sudah berdebu.

Baekhyun bangkit dari jatuhnya tadi dan menepuk seragam yang terkena kotoran lalu menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Untuk apa kau menyuruh mereka keluar? Apa kau akan membunuhku?" sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak yakin dengan kalimat terakhirnya tapi siapa tau jika Chanyeol dari tadi sangat menginginkan membunuhnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, "Kau menginginkan itu? Aku bisa mengabulkannya." ucap Chanyeol serius dan Baekhyun menelan ludahnya lalu mendengus kesal.

"Kau membuang waktuku, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun memungut kembali bukunya yang sudah berserakan, Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya lalu duduk di atas meja.

Baekhyun yang sudah selesai memungut bukunya berjalan ke arah pintu, "Apa aku harus membunuh temanmu yang tadi saja ya," Baekhyun berhenti sebelum memegang kenop pintu.

"Jangan sentuh dia, jika kau menyentuhnya aku yang akan membunuhmu, Park." ucap Baekhyun penuh ancaman dan berbalik melihat sosok lelaki itu yang tersenyum nakal.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol yang merasa tidak takut dengan ancaman Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeram kesal, "Apa maumu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kemenangan. "Aku menginginkanmu, Baek."

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tanpa beban. "Kau gila," Baekhyun yang merasa tidak ada gunanya meladenin Chanyeol pun berbalik lalu memegang kenop.

"Akan kupastikan temanmu tidak akan melihat dunia lagi, jika kau keluar dari ruangan ini." ucap Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya dan menjauhi tangannya dari kenop lalu mendekati Chanyeol yang masih duduk di meja.

Baekhyun menatap lamat-lamat mata lelaki itu dan ia berkata, "Siapa kau sebenarnya, Chanyeol?"

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** Gak tau cerita ini bakal kek gimanaa, sepertinya bakal...aneh? wkwkwkwkwk. Masih dalam proses di otak aku kok, kadang aku dapet ide pas mau tidurr sih tt jadikan agak susah. Pas mau bikin gak dpet ide pas lagi males bikin ff ide pada berkeliaran huft, kesel sih kadang rasanya mau apus aja wkwk tapi nanti nyesel. Serba salah emang:( review nya aku tunggu loh!*

Jika kalian mau promosiin ff aku boleh kok sangat boleh dan aku bener-bener butuh review dari kalian sebanyak-banyak nya. HEHE. /slap myself/

 _RnR?_ :))))))))


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre**

Drama, Romance, Mystery

 **Rating**

M

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Warning**

Mpreg, yaoi, BDSM, adult fic, sexual content, mention of rape, gore, lots of alcohol, violence and abuse.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari kencang menuju kelas, nafasnya tersengal, pacuan jantungnya begitu cepat sampai ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan lalu membuka pintu kelas dan murid disana menatapnya bersamaan dengan guru yang sedang menjelaskan mata pelajarannya dengan tatapan tajam. "Maaf, aku telat." ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan punggungnya.

"Darimana saja kau, Baek? Apa kau tidak dengar bel masuk sudah berbunyi?" Baekhyun kembali berdiri tegak dan sedikit menunduk.

"Maaf _saem_ , aku sedang bermasalah dengan perutku." ucap Baekhyun berbohong.

"Apa kau sudah ke ruang kesehatan?" Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai tanda jawaban. "Baiklah, kau boleh duduk." lantas Baekhyun pun duduk dan mulai teringat bukunya yang masih berada di ruangan itu, Baekhyun pun memukul kepalanya merasa bodoh dengan dirinya lalu membenamkan kepalanya di atas tumpuan tangannya. Sekarang rasa kantuk mulai menyerang, suara gesekan pintu terdengar di ruangan. Baekhyun yang masih nyaman dengan posisinya tidak mau mengubah, lelaki mungil itu bisa merasakan bangku disebelahnya bergeser dan ada pergerakan dari mejanya. Baekhyun membuka mata dan menoleh ke samping, mata sendu itu melebar terkejut apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Bukunya! Teman sebangku alias Park Chanyeol membawakan bukunya, entah ini hanya kebaikan pura-pura atau memang ia punya hati nurani.

"T-terima kasih," ucap Baekhyun terbata sambil memegang bukunya lalu tangan besar milik Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Jadi? Bagaimana keputusanmu?"

 _Siapa kau sebernarnya, Chanyeol_? _tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi sedikit mendongak kepalanya sebab Chanyeol duduk diatas meja._

 _"Kau ingin tau siapa diriku, Baek? Kalo begitu masih sama dengan pilihan yang tadi, menjadi kekasihku atau temanmu_ _akan terluka_ _? Ah, apa kau suka bermain dengan cara kasar? Apa begitu susah menjawab, Baek? Aku benci menunggu." suara bass Chanyeol terdengar di telinganya membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri._

 _Baekhyun membuang bukunya dengan kasar membuat suara menggema di ruangan itu. "Kau?! Berhenti dengan ucapan omong kosongmu, Park! Dan dengar, aku tidak peduli siapa kau sebenarnya. Tapi jika aku melihat temanku terluka sedikit saja, akan kupastikan kepalamu pisah dari tubuhmu!" ucap Baekhyun mengebu sambil menatap tajam lalu meninggalkan ruang tersebut dengan berlari keluar dan meninggalkan setumpuk buku pelajarannya._

 _Jongin dan Sehun terkejut melihat Baekhyun berlari dengan wajah yang memerah, baru saja mereka ingin mengejar lelaki itu suara berat menghentikan mereka. "Biarkan saja dia pergi." Dua sahabatnya itu masuk kedalam ruangan mendekati lelaki yang berkuasa disana._

 _"Apa yang kau rencanakan, bos?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Chanyeol hanya menampilkan seringai liciknya lalu bergumam kecil._

 _"Menarik."_

"Masih dengan jawabanku yang sama," ucap Baekhyun santai tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan keluar kelas sebelum pelajaran selesai, Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol yang mulai menghilang dan bernafas lega. Tapi ia bingung kenapa gurunya tidak memarahi Chanyeol yang keluar begitu saja? Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya dan membuka bukunya lalu mencatat materi yang penting baginya.

"Baekhyun!" panggil Kyungsoo.

"Hng?" Baekhyun menoleh kesamping melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah siap untuk pulang.

"Tadi kau kemana saja? Sampai lupa masuk kelas?"

"Rahasia, ayo kita pulang, badanku sudah merasa sakit dan lihat mataku begitu lelah." ucap Baekhyun merajuk dan dibalas Kyungsoo dengan kekehan kecil lalu mengangguk. Kelas telah berakhir para murid sudah meninggalkan sekolah, kini Baekhyun berjalan bersama dengan Kyungsoo menuju halte bus. "Kyung, aku ingin bertanya padamu?" merasa namanya dipanggil mereka berhenti sejenak di tengah koridor, ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun sambil mengernyit dahinya. "Sebenarnya Chanyeol itu siapa sih? Kenapa setiap kali ia berjalan semua orang tunduk padanya? Dan kenapa saat pelajaran terakhir tidak ada yang memarahi Chanyeol, padahal ia keluar kelas tanpa izin."

"Hm, Baek, sepertinya kau tidak usah mencari tau siapa dia dan jangan dekat-dekat denganya." ucap Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah yang susah diartikan sambil memegang erat pundak Baekhyun.

"Tapi—"

"Ah, Baekhyun, maaf sepertinya aku di jemput, maaf sekali. Aku harus pergi! Sampai jumpa besok, Baekhyun!" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak sambil berlari kecil, belum sempat Baekhyun mencari tau tentang Chanyeol dan hampir mengetahui informasi kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak menyembunyikan darinya. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu berjalan lesu ke arah halte.

...

Badan mungil itu menelentang di atas ranjangnya sambil menutup mata masih dengan balutan seragam sekolah dan dasi yang sudah ia kendorkan. Pikiran-pikiran itu masuk kedalam otak Baekhyun, di hari pertama ia sekolah sudah membuatnya merasa asing. Satu lintasan wajah Chanyeol masuk kedalam pikiran Baekhyun, ia langsung membuka matanya. "Apa-apaan ini, kenapa wajahnya? Sepertinya aku butuh berendam air dingin." Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan ke kamar mandi lalu mulai membuka satu persatu pakaiannya. Shower yang membasahi tubuh Baekhyun dengan kepala yang sedikit mendongak merasakan kucuran air, Baekhyun membersihkan rambut dan badannya, setelah selesai kegiatan membersihkan tubuh. Baekhyun memakai piama bergambar Strawberry dan mulai mengunjungi alam mimpinya.

"Ngh.." desahan itu keluar dari mulutnya sendiri, ia mengeliat geli dibagian selangkangnya seperti ada yang menyentuh dan terasa sedikit basah. Lelaki kecil itu mendongak keatas merasakan nikmat sekaligus geli. "Ah!" ia merasakan ada jari yang masuk kedalam lubangnya, Baekhyun mengangkat badannya sedikit melihat siapa yang berani-berani menyentuhnya. Kedua bola mata Baekhyun membelak, terkejut dengan sosok yang ia lihat dengan mata kepala sendiri. Dengan tubuh yang gemetar ia mencoba menyentuh puncak kepala pria itu. "Chan—Chanyeol?" pria itu mendongak dengan sebuah senyuman nakal. Baekhyun pun menjerit—

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

—Dan dia mulai tersadar dari mimpinya, keringat yang mengucur di dahinya dan nafas yang tersengal-segal. Setelah nyawanya sudah terkumpul ia meraba pakaiannya dan ternyata masih melekat ditubuhnya, Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Dan ia merasakan ada yang mengeras di bagian selangkangnya, Baekhyun menyentuh bagian itu terasa begitu nyeri. Ia pun bangun dari ranjangnya dan memasuki kamar mandi menuntaskan hasratnya lalu berendam di bathtub dengan air dingin saat pagi buta. 1 jam ia berlamaan di kamar mandi dan mulai memakai seragam sekolahnya tidak lupa juga tas yang berisi buku pelajaran, ia turun pergi kedapur dan sesekali menyapa para _maid_ disana yang selalu menyiapkan sarapan paginya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda." ucap kepala _maid_ sedikit membungkuk, "Sarapan anda sudah siap."

"Terima kasih." ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman khasnya dan mulai memakan sarapan dengan lahap.

"Maaf Tuan muda, menggangu sarapan anda. Saya mendapatkan pesan dari Tuan Donghae untuk anda, bahwa mulai sekarang anda akan di antar-jemput oleh supir pribadi anda." ucap _maid_ itu sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam tidak berani menatap mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu merasakan emosinya memuncak, ia tidak boleh melampiaskan amarahnya kepada pembantu rumahnya. Sup yang panas untuk sarapan paginya tiba-tiba tidak selera lagi ingin memakannya. "Hm... Kau boleh pergi." Pembantu itu membungkukan dan berlalu pergi. "Ck! Apa dia masih perduli padaku? Bahkan melihat anaknya menderita, ia tidak pernah menatap belas kasihan." ia berdecak dan bergumam. Baekhyun menyambar tasnya dan berdiri dari kursi, "Siapakan mobil." ucapnya dingin pada para _maid_ yang berada di sisi meja makan.

Baekhyun memainkan ponselnya melihat tidak ada satupun pesan atau telfon dari Ayahnya itu dan sekarang ia sok peduli denganya, entah Baekhyun menganggap sosok pria berwibawa itu Ayahnya atau hanya pria gila akan kekayaan. Mobil yang Baekhyun tumpangi melaju cepat ketempat sekolahnya.

Lelaki itu turun dari mobil hitam legamnya, pakaian rapih, rambut halus yang terkena terpaan angin. Kaki pendek Baekhyun melangkah memasuki kedalam sekolah dan berjalan dengan santai sampai ia melihat temannya, Kyungsoo, yang sedikit menyeret kaki kirinya. Baekhyun mengernyit dahinya lalu berlari menuju Kyungsoo. "Pagi, Kyungie!" sapa Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak temannya, Kyungsoo merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya pun berbalik melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan takut dan sedikit menjauh dari tubuh Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengabaikan sapaan lelaki itu dan berjalan menuju kelas. "Hei! Kyung tunggu!" Baekhyun memanggil masih diam ditempat, "Kubilang tunggu!" teriak Baekhyun dan mulai mendekati Kyungsoo lalu menarik lengan Kyungsoo yang langsung ditepis dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Baekhyun terkejut melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang seperti itu, "Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara melembut.

"Jangan dekati aku lagi, Baek. Kumohon." lirih Kyungsoo dan ia meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku dengan ucapnya. _Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo kemarin ia baik-baik saja?_

Baekhyun yang merasakan matanya mulai memanas pun berlari ke ruang musik. Lupakan dengan pelajarannya, ia tidak butuh temannya, ia hanya membutuhkan ruang yang sepi dan sedikit lantunan musik. Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun menyentuh tuts piano, mulai memainkan musik kesukaannya. _'Autumn Leaves.'_ Jari lentiknya masih menekan tuts piano dengan lembut lalu tanpa ia sadar air matanya jatuh ke pipi putih yang sedikit memerah, ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang sudah di pelupuk mata. Baekhyun menyelesaikan permainan pianonya dengan kedua mata yang tertutup dan menghayati lagunya, tanpa melihat dimana letak tuts itu Baekhyun sudah hapal. Ia berlatih bertahun-tahun untuk memainkan piano seperti orang profesional dan tenyata hasil belajar selama itu tidak menghianatinya. Baekhyun tersenyum saat permainan terakhirnya, keringat di dahinya turun ke pipi bersamaan dengan air mata dan menyatu menjadi satu. Punggung tangan Baekhyun mengelap kasar buliran air tersebut, kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing karena sarapannya tadi tertunda.

Lelaki itu berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan keluar menuju ruang kesehatan, istirahat sebentar mungkin akan membantu pikirannya. Saat pintu ingin dibuka, ia mendengar suara wanita dengan suara Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun mendekatkan telinganya di daun pintu, "Tidak apa, ini hanya memar." Baekhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Temannya terluka dan ia tidak tau itu, Baekhyun merasa kesal pada diri sendirinya. "Tapi ini memar sangat parah! Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Krystal— _Ketua kesehatan—_ Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya, "Apa Chanyeol yang melakukannya? Banyak sekali pasien yang datang kesini karena ulahnya." Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut dan emosinya memuncak ia sudah memperingati pria itu tapi ia malah melanggarnya. Baekhyun membuka pintu itu dengan kasar. Kedua orang itu terkejut melihat sosok Baekhyun dengan wajah yang mengebu-ngebu dan berjalan kearah mereka.

"Benarkah itu Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun kesal. Kesal karena Kyungsoo menyembunyikannya, kesal karena Kyungsoo menjadi korban karenanya, kesal karena ia tidak bisa membantu temannya saat itu.

"B-Baekhyun.. Ini b-bukan seperti yang k-kau pikirkan." jawab Kyungsoo tergagap.

"Lalu? Darimana kau mendapatkan luka itu?" Baekhyun menunjukan luka Kyungsoo yang berada dilehernya. "Dan kenapa kau menjauhiku? Apa karena dia? Dia mengancammu?! Hah!" Baekhyun meledak, Kyungsoo menangis, Jessica menenangkan Kyungsoo. Lelaki dengan wajah merah padam itu berbalik ingin meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

"Jangan, Baek..." lirih Kyungsoo disela tangisannya, Kyungsoo tau kemana Baekhyun akan pergi. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Aku harus."

"Aku sudah memperingatimu jangan mendekatinya,"

"Lalu aku diam saja saat temanku terluka olehnya? Aku benci jadi seorang pecundang!" desis Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan temannya yang masih menangis di ranjang besi.

Baekhyun mencari Chanyeol dari sudut ke sudut. Sampai ia berhenti dan memutar balik langkahnya, berlari kecil kearah ruangan yang kemarin ia terperangkap. Dengan emosi yang memuncak Baekhyun menendang pintu ruangan sampai baut itu terlepas, kedua pria terkejut tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol yang tersenyum kecil dari tempat duduk di sofa lusuh. Kaki pendek Baekhyun berjalan cepat kearah ketiga pria itu, tangan kecil itu melayang hampir mengenai wajah tampan Chanyeol tapi satu gengaman tangan lain menghentikan gerakannya lalu menatap nyalang kearah Sehun dan memberontak meminta di lepaskan agar ia bisa menghabis wajah Chanyeol sekarang juga.

"Bajingan!" teriak Baekhyun didepan wajah Chanyeol.

"Wow, Baek. Tunggu dulu apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol santai dengan bibir sebelahnya terangkat.

"Berhenti pura-pura tidak tau, Chanyeol! Aku tau kau yang menghabisi Kyungsoo! Akan kubunuh kau!"

"Coba saja." Chanyeol menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa dengan kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dada. Baekhyun memberontak tangannya sedikit sakit karena genggaman dari Jongin dan Sehun sangat erat. "Lihat, kau bahkan tidak bisa melepaskan dirimu. Bagaimana kau bisa membunuhku dengan tangan kecilmu itu, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol tertawa keras. Baekhyun amarahnya semakin memuncak dan semakin memberontak, sedikit membuat kedua pria itu lengah. Dengan jurus hapkido yang ia punya, kaki kanan Baekhyun melayang kearah wajah Chanyeol dengan cepat pria itu menangkap kaki Baekhyun lalu menariknya dan tubuhnya ikut tertarik sampai ia terduduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Kedua tangan Baekhyun kini berada di satu gengaman tangan pria didepannya, Chanyeol melepaskan dasi Baekhyun yang berada di seragamnya lalu memberikannya ke Sehun untuk mengikat kencang lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membelak kedua bola matanya. "Lepaskan aku sialan!" Baekhyun memberontak lagi dan Chanyeol memegang erat bahu lelaki itu. Chanyeol mengusir kedua temannya dengan isyarat tangannya di udara, sekarang hanya mereka berdua diruangan tersebut. Baekhyun masih dengan ucapan kasarnya dan tubuhnya yang memberontak membuat libido Chanyeol sedikit naik.

"Jika kau terus berontak, kau akan membangunkan _junior-ku_ , Baek." bisik Chanyeol sensual. Baekhyun berhenti menggerakan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam ke Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun lalu mengertakan giginya, Chanyeol tampak memikir.

"Aku hanya... Sedikit memberi pelajaran?" kata Chanyeol lalu terkekeh sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Persetan!" Baekhyun meludah diwajah lawan bicaranya lalu ia tersenyum meremehkan. Amarah Chanyeol naik dan mendorong Baekhyun ke arah sofa, tubuhnya berada di atas tubuh Baekhyun dengan satu tangan mengenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun yang terikat lalu menaruhnya di atas kepala Baekhyun. Tangan satu laginya mengelap ludah Baekhyun diwajahnya.

Chanyeol menatap tajam ke mata sendu Baekhyun, "Kau tau, Baek. Dia terluka karena kau. Dan kau lihat kedua temanku itu juga karenamu, Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun sempat melihat wajah Sehun dan Jongin yang memar,mereka kena imbasnya karena kemarin Baekhyun membuatnya emosi lalu melampiaskan pada kedua temannya yang diam saja tanpa perlawanan menerima pukulan Chanyeol. Baekhyun akhirnya menangis menyalahkan diri sendiri, hati nya terasa teriris. Chanyeol benar ini semua salahnya yang tidak becus menjadi seorang teman, anak baru yang sudah membuat kesalahan, bahkan ia sudah tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjadi kekasihnya Chanyeol, sudah terbukti bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan segan-segan membunuh orang. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, air matanya tidak bisa berhenti, dadanya masih terasa nyeri, entah sudah berapa lama ia menangis. Chanyeol masih setia diatas Baekhyun dan memegangi tangannya diatas kepala lelaki mungil itu sambil memandangi wajah Baekhyun, tangan kanan Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun agar wajahnya berhadapan. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, bibir tebalnya bersentuhan dengan bibir tipis. Ia melumat bibir Baekhyun sesekali mengigit kecil, sang empu sedikit meringis. Baekhyun awalnya tidak mau memberikan akses lidah Chanyeol yang terus menelusuk ingin masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun tapi akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya dan Chanyeol mengajak memainkan lidah disana. Lelaki mungil itu mengikuti permainan Chanyeol, berperang lidah, bertukar saliva, saling mengigit bibir. Ya, katakan saja bahwa Baekhyun pecundang yang jatuh kedalam perangkap Chanyeol. Ia sudah menyerah, ia tidak bisa membiarkan lelaki ini menyakiti temannya lagi, tidak lagi. Cukup Baekhyun yang merasakan.

Ciuman mereka semakin panas bersamaan dengan ruang yang sedikit pengap, Baekhyun melenguh, tangannya minta dilepaskan terasa sakit ikatan itu. Chanyeol yang mengerti pun melepaskan ciumannya dan gengaman tangannya. Baekhyun membuka matanya melihat bola mata hitam Chanyeol dan buliran air peluhnya, Baekhyun terkekeh melihat itu entah kenapa rasa kesalnya sudah hilang terganti rasa hangat. Baekhyun menyentuh ujung rambut Chanyeol lalu turun ke pipinya, tanganya sedikit susah bergerak karena ikatannya belum juga dilepaskan. Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan menemukan belahan bibir mereka dengan lembut, Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya dileher lelaki itu lalu menyambut ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun agak lebih leluasa ciuman mereka, Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dengan kedua kakinya disamping paha Chanyeol. Sang dominan melepaskan ciumannya dan berbisik didepan bibir Baekhyun, "Aku butuh jawaban Baekhyun." Baekhyun mengangguk malu. "Aku butuh suaramu bukan sebuah anggukan." ucapnya dingin.

"Ya, Chanyeol."

"Apanya yang, iya?" tanya Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu memalingkan wajahnya, ini sangat memalukan. Ia merasa diperbudak. "Aku tidak suka kau memalingkan wajah saat bicara padaku."

"Ya! Chanyeol aku mau menjadi kekasihmu." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya tetapi sembrutan merah dipipinya tidak bisa ia tutupi.

"Dan kau selalu melanggar peraturanku, kau harus mendapatkan hukuman."

"Apa?! Peraturan apa?! Kau bahkan tidak memberi tahuku!" Baekhyun berteriak didepan wajah Chanyeol.

"Jangan berteriak, kau akan menambah hukumannya." Chanyeol mulai mencium leher jejang Baekhyun dan sedikit memerah. Bunyi pintu terbuka Baekhyun langsung mendorong kepala Chanyeol lalu menjauhi badannya kesebelah Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu menggeram kesal karena mengganggu aktivitasnya dan menatap tajam kearah Sehun dan Jongin.

"Baekhyun kau mau susu strawberry?" ucap Jongin sambil memberi satu kotak susu saat mereka berada di depan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Eng? Bolehkah?" Baekhyun menerima susu itu tapi tangannya susah bergerak gara-gara pengikat sialan itu! Sehun yang peka pun ingin membuka dasi tersebut sampai suara berat itu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, "Kau mau menambah luka di wajahmu, Oh Sehun?" dan Sehun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Chanyeol tapi ini sakit bisakah kau membukanya." pinta Baekhyun sedikit takut. "Dan kau bilang padaku, kau tidak akan menyakiti siapapun lagi." Sehun dan Jongin saling melirik.

"Tidak," Baekhyun membelakkan matanya tidak percaya dan mulutnya melebar. Chanyeol mengambil paksa susu kotak itu dari tangan Jongin dan memberinya pada Baekhyun. Ia meminum susu itu karena jujur saja ia sedikit haus setelah aksi teriak-teriakan. Susu itu habis dengan cepat, Chanyeol membuang kotak susu itu sembarangan dan di pungut oleh Jongin. Chanyeol melihat ada setetes susu di bibir merah Baekhyun ingin merasakan bibir manis lelaki mungil tapi tangan Baekhyun menahan bibir Chanyeol, "Aku mengantuk, Chan." Terus terang saja Chanyeol kesal dengan kata-kata yang Baekhyun keluarkan tadi dan ia mulai tertidur di bahu Chanyeol. "Yang benar saja, Baekhyun." geram Chanyeol.

"Aku yang memberikan dia bius, ini bukan saatnya, Park. Kita masih mempunyai rencana. Jika tidak semuanya akan sia-sia." Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar, ucapan Jongin ada benarnya lalu ia menggendong Baekhyun ala _bridal._ "Siapakan mobilku." Jongin mengangguk patuh lalu keluar ruangan. Baekhyun dalam gendongan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang berada dibelakang Chanyeol, mereka berjalan keluar sekolah.

...

Chanyeol sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang berada di kursi penumpang masih terlelap karena biusan. Paras cantik Baekhyun, bulu mata lentik, bibir ranum merah dan leher jejang. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak melirik laki-laki disebelahnya. Semuanya sangat sempurna. Mobil Chanyeol berhenti di depan mansion-nya lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun kedalam mansion-nya membawa ke kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menaruh perlahan tubuh Baekhyun diatas ranjangnya dan menyelimuti lelaki mungil itu tidak lupa dengan kecupan didahinya. Lelaki tinggi itu membersihkan tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun terbangun membuka matanya, pusing dikepalanya dan matanya sedikit berat mungkin karena ia habis menangis. Baekhyun terduduk di ranjang dan melihat keseluruh ruangan, ini bukan kamarnya. ia mendengar suara kucuran air shower dari arah kamar mandi lalu ia turun dari ranjang. Kedua tangan sudah lepas dari ikatan dasinya dan sedikit membekas merah di pergelangan tangannya. Baekhyun mengitari ranjangnya dan melihat-lihat benda disana, cat yang mendominasi abu-abu, pakaian kemeja dan jas tersusun rapih, kamar ini cukup besar dari kamarnya. Baekhyun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi lalu bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang keluar hanya memakai lilitan handuk dipinggangnya, Baekhyun membelakkan matanya lalu memutarkan tubuhnya kemana saja asal tidak melihat dada bidang Chanyeol, pipi Baekhyun terasa panas.

Baekhyun terkejut sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya dan tetesan air dari rambut Chanyeol yang basah mengenai seragamnya, dada bidang yang menempel di punggung Baekhyun. "Hm, Chan—Chanyeol sepertinya kau harus berpakaian dulu." ucapnya gugup.

Chanyeol menghirup rambut belakang Baekhyun, manis sekali. "Baekh.." ereksi Chanyeol menegang, ia tidak bisa menahannya dari tadi saat Baekhyun meneriaki di depan wajahnya. Baginya Baekhyun sangat seksi. Tangan jahil Chanyeol membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu sempat menahanya tapi ia tidak cukup kekuatan untuk menahan tangan besar Chanyeol.

"A-aku bau Chanyeol, aku ingin mandi dulu." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan kancing seragamnya sudah lolos semua, menampilkan tubuh putih Baekhyun dan punting merah yang sudah menegang.

"Kita mandi bersama," Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun kedalam kamar mandi, Baekhyun melotot mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia sedang berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya karena tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup saat berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"T-Tung—"

Pintu kamar mandi sudah tertutup, Chanyeol langsung meraup bibir merah Baekhyun. "Hmphh.." tangannya tidak berhenti disana, Jari-jari Chanyeol sengaja menyentuh puting Baekhyun, tangan Chanyeol menjelajah tubuh Baekhyun, sengatan... Ia merasakan sensasi hangat dari tubuhnya. Chanyeol menjilat bibir Baekhyun, mengigit, melumat, memainkan lidah dan bertukar saliva. Terus-menerus seperti itu sampai berulang kali. Baekhyun tidak sempat menghirup udara, ia mendorong bahu Chanyeol. Lelaki itu paham lalu melepaskan ciuman mereka. Nafas Baekhyun tersegal dan meraup udara banyak.

Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir tipis Baekhyun lalu turun ke dagu dan turun ke leher putih membuat jejak disana. "Akh! Perihhh.." Chanyeol belum puas membuat bercak merah disana, ia memegang dagu Baekhyun lalu menaikan dagunya ke atas. Baekhyun medongak melihat cahaya lampu yang menyaksikan adegan panas itu. "Chanyeol cukup!" teriak Baekhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan ia tidak sadar bahwa ia berteriak. Baekhyun langsung mengatupkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dingin lalu memeluknya dari belakang membuka sleting celana Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan penis mungilnya. "Chan—akh ah!" Baekhyun meracau saat Chanyeol mengurut dan mengocok pelan penisnya, itu sedikit nikmat. Tangan Baekhyun ingin menghentikan pergerakan tangan Chanyeol tapi pria tinggi itu semakin mempercepat kocokannya dan Baekhyun merasakan kakinya sedikit lemas. Tubuhnya hampir ambruk kakinya tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya jika saja Chanyeol tidak sigap menahanya. Masih dengan tempo cepat Chanyeol melepaskan penis Baekhyun dari genggamannya lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke meja wastafel, Baekhyun duduk di atas meja wastafel dilapisi dengan handuk. Satu tangan Chanyeol mengenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menaruhnya diatas kepala Baekhyun lalu kembali mengocok penisnya dan mencium bibir Baekhyun.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Mhmp.." desahnya di sela ciuman mereka, cairan percum Baekhyun berada di tangan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu semakin bergairah lalu mencium leher Baekhyun dan jari jempol Chanyeol menekan lubang penis Baekhyun. "Akhh! Aww! Ahh... Ahh.." Lelaki mungil itu memejamkan matanya sakitnya bukan main saat Chanyeol menekan kepala penisnya yang sudah memerah. "Ak—aku ingin keluarhh.." Bersamaan dengan desahan itu Baekhyun mencapai orgasme pertama. Satu klimaks membuat tubuhnya terkulai lemas di dinding dingin tersebut, matanya mulai sayu-sayu. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak mengeluarkan kejantannya tapi ia cukup lega tidak merasakan sakit dilubangnya esok. Chanyeol melepaskan gengaman tangannya lalu mengendong Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi berjalan ke arah ranjang dan menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun perlahan lalu mengambil handuk basah membersihkan tubuh Baekhyun dan sperma di perutnya. Baekhyun sedikit meracau merasakan ada yang mengelus badannya dan akhirnya tertidur tanpa sehelai benang pun.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** _RnR? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre**

Drama, Romance, Mystery

 **Rating**

M

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Warning**

Mpreg, yaoi, BDSM, adult fic, sexual content, mention of rape, gore, lots of alcohol, violence and abuse.

.

.

Kyungsoo yang berada di ranjang masih menangis sesegukan sampai Krystal yang melihat itu merasa iba. Wanita cantik, Krystal, memberikan segelas teh hangat untuk Kyungsoo agar bisa menenangkan diri. "Aku tau, aku tidak pantas ikut campur untuk urusan kalian. Tapi jika kau tidak punya teman untuk berbicara kau bisa datang padaku." Ujar Krystal, Kyungsoo meminum teh hangat itu lalu menaruh di nakas meja sebelahnya dan menghapus air matanya. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya berkali-kali lalu menatap Krystal dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"A-aku, aku..." ucapnya gemetar.

"Ssstt, tidak apa, jika kau belum siap menceritakan semuanya. Kau bisa perlahan-lahan." kata Krystal sambil mengelus rambut hitam Kyungsoo.

Ruangan tiba-tiba hening, Kyungsoo menatap kosong kearah bawah dengan kakinya yang ia rengkuh lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas tumpuan tangannya. Krystal masih setia mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Lelaki bermata besar itu mendongakan kepala. "Noona," panggil Kyungsoo. Krystal yang dipanggil pun menatap Kyungsoo lembut. "Aku telah menghancurkan persahabatanku." ucapnya pelan, ingin rasanya menangis mengingat kejadian kemarin.

 _Kyungsoo berlari di koridor, ia sengaja berbohong kepada Baekhyun perihal akan dijemput karena ia tidak ingin melibatkan nyawanya. Kyungsoo berbelok tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang dan mulutnya dibekam dengan sapu tangan, ia mencium aroma yang membuat kepala sakit lalu pengelihatannya pun menggelap yang terakhir ia lihat hanya tangan berkulit_ _putih._

 _Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Hanya ada lampu gantung diatas kepalanya, disekitar kelilingnya gelap tapi ia masih bisa merasakan ada seseorang di balik kegelapan itu. Suara sepatu terdengar diruangan dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati sosok itu, Park Chanyeol, Kyungsoo berusaha agar tidak berurusan dengan lelaki itu tetapi inilah kenyataan yang harus ia hadapi. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat melihat sosok berwajah dingin menatapnya tajam, "Jadi kau temannya Baekhyun, eh?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengasah pisau kecil. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu membelakkan matanya dan berontak di kursi kayu, kedua tangannya terikat di sisi kursi tersebut_ _dan mulutnya tersumpal dengan kain._

 _"Hmphh.. Hmphh... hiks.." Kyungsoo mencoba meracau meminta belas kasih_ _air mata Kyungsoo sudah deras membasahi pipinya. Chanyeol mengambil pisau kecil lalu berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dan menjambak rambut pria itu membuat kepalanya terdongak sambil menepelkan ujung pisau di bawah dagunya. Mata mereka bertemu, tatapan tajam Chanyeol masuk kedalam retina mata Kyungsoo yang terlihat ketakutan._

 _"Jawab saat aku bertanya!" teriak Chanyeol. "Ah aku lupa mulut kau tersumpal." Chanyeol tertawa kecil ada sebuah decakan disana, lalu melepaskan kain yang berada di dalam mulut Kyungsoo. "Bicara." ucapnya tegas sambil menaruh pisau kecilnya kembali ketempat asalnya._

 _"Iyaa a-aku berteman dengannya,"_

 _"Kau tidak memberitahu siapa diriku kan pada Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat lalu menundukkan kepalanya._

 _"Bagus, tapi kau masih jadi penyebabnya. Baekhyun terus memihakmu, kau tau betapa kesalnya aku waktu itu?" Chanyeol mencekik leher Kyungsoo dengan penuh emosi. Lelaki itu terpaksa mendongak merasakan sakitnya, menatap lampu yang terang, air matanya terus mengalir. Apa ini akhir dari hidupnya?_

 _Satu suara hentakan pintu bersamaan dengan teriakan lelaki menghentikan aksi pembunuhan Chanyeol. "Berhenti Chanyeol!" Jongin berlari ke arah Chanyeol lalu bersujud dihadapan lelaki itu, "Kumohon lepaskan dia, Kyungsoo tidak bersalah." Chanyeol menatap nanar kearah sahabatnya yang meminta belas kasihan, "Aku yang akan menggantikannya." Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu menggeleng kepala tanda tidak setuju, ia tidak bisa bersuara tenggorokkannya terasa sakit sekali. Hanya ada air mata yang menggantikan suaranya. Satu pukulan keras mengenai wajah Jongin, lelaki itu tersungkur kebelakang, ada darah segar keluar disisi bibirnya. Chanyeol menatap sahabatnya dengan mengepalkan tangannya dan mencengkram kerah baju Jongin dengan kuat, suara tangisan Kyungsoo semakin keras. Entah Chanyeol mendengarkan tangisan itu seperti alunan yang menyenangkan, Jongin tersenyum prihatin melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang memejamkan matanya bersamaan dengan buliran air mata_ _yang jatuh._

 _Sebenarnya wajah Jongin tadi sudah terkena pukulan Chanyeol saat jam pelajaran terakhir, lelaki tinggi itu bercerita selesai ia memukuli mereka berdua, Jongin dan Sehun. Chanyeol bercerita kalau Baekhyun-nya tetap keukeuh dengan jawabanya dari saat itulah Chanyeol emosinya meningkat dan sahabatnya yang terkena imbas, memang mereka tidak membalas adu jontos itu karena mereka sudah mengabdi pada Chanyeol sejak kecil. Silsilah keluarganya terus turun menurun, keluarga mereka sejak dulu sudah mengabdi pada keluarga Park yang terhormat. Jika mereka melanggar perjanjian, mereka akan terkena konsekuensi entah itu mereka sediri yang akan dibunuh, entah itu keluarga mereka, atau sepupu-sepupunya lain yang masih terikat dengan hubungan mereka. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan kekejaman dunia, beruntunglah orang lain yang tidak masuk kedalam keluarga itu._ _Terkadang para musuh keluarga Park menyebut mereka keluarga iblis tapi memang itu adalah fakta, tidak ada belas kasihan._

 _Chanyeol melepaskan kerah Jongin dengan kasar sampai punggungnya terkena lantai belum lagi memar diwajahnya yang masih belum kering. Chanyeol berjalan kearah pintu lalu menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan, Kyungsoo." Kata itulah yang terakhir Chanyeol ucap, tidak ada kata maaf atau apapun. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana berjalan kembali seperti lelaki arogan._

 _Jongin terbatuk lalu_ _mendekatkan diri pada Kyungsoo yang masih menangis dan melepaskan ikatan ditangannya. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jongin menyentuh kedua pipi Kyungsoo yang basah karena air mata. Lelaki itu menatap Jongin dengan rasa bersalahnya lalu memukul bahu Jongin pelan membuat sang empu meringis._

 _"Apa itu sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir dan mengelus pelan bahu Jongin. Lelaki berkulit tan itu terkekeh melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang panik. "Ish! Kau masih bisa tersenyum? Jahat sekali!" Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya. Jongin merasa gemas dengan kelakuan Kyungsoo._

 _"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tau aku sangat takut jika aku telat datang kesini." ucap Jongin lalu mencium punggung tangan Kyungsoo membuat lelaki itu tersipu. "Aku tau ini akan terjadi, tapi perkiraanku salah."_

 _"Apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengerutkan dahinya lalu tangannya memegang pipi Jongin agar lelaki itu menatapnya._

 _"Aku kira, aku yang harus melukaimu Kyung, kau tau aku sedikit cemburu dengan kedekatan kau dengan Baekhyun."_

 _Kyungsoo membelak matanya, "Kau serius Jongin? Kau tau aku mencintaimu." kata Kyungsoo pelan saat ucapan kalimat terkahirnya._

 _"Apa? Apa aku salah dengar, bisa kau ucapakan lebih keras." Ucap Jongin sambil mendekatkan telinganya dan membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya._

 _"Ayo, aku obati lukamu."_

Krystal yang mendengar cerita itu sedikit meringis, Kyungsoo hanya menceritakan intinya tidak sampai akhir cerita. Air matanya sudah tidak mengalir lagi, ia sudah cukup lega karena seseorang mau mendengarkan cerita mengerikan seperti ini. "Aku cukup prihatin dengan keadaanmu Kyungsoo, tapi kau tau aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menenangkan dan mendengarkan orang bercerita. Aku yakin kau masih bisa berteman dengan Baekhyun." Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu matanya berbinar lalu menundukkan kepalanya

"Bisakkah aku berteman dengannya lagi?" gumam Kyungsoo. Krystal mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum.

"Jika persahabatan kalian kuat itu akan terjadi dan Kyungsoo kau harus kerumah sakit obati luka mu dulu. Pikirkan nanti bagaimana cara kau bisa berteman lagi dengannya, hm?" ujar Krystal sambil menaruh obat-obatan kedalam box, Kyungsoo mengagguk lalu turun dari ranjang dan membungkung kecil ke arah Krystal dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas segalanya. Kyungsoo pun pergi ke kelasnya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya di seluruh kelasnya, Kyungsoo tidak melihat batang hidung Baekhyun dimana pun. Ia sedikit khawatir dengan lelaki itu, takut menyelimuti dirinya. Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan diri lalu berjalan ke arah bangkunya, pelajaran dimulai tanpa Baekhyun. Sampai bel pulang pun Baekhyun tidak ada di dalam kelas, Kyungsoo merapihkan tasnya lalu berjalan ke arah tempat Baekhyun menatap meja yang kosong. Ia pun akhirnya melangkah pergi keluar kelas, terkejut mendapati Jongin yang disebelah pintu kelas dengan kedua tangan di saku. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum, "Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Aku tau kau butuh kabar ini, kau bisa melihatnya besok dan sampai jumpa besok." Jongin pun meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tidak diberi kesempatan berucap, lelaki itu masih dengan pikirannya segala ucapan Jongin yang belum tercerna. Kyungsoo melihat kearah Jongin yang berjalan ke arah parkiran lalu ia menghela nafas dan pergi berlawan arah.

...

Baekhyun merasakan tangan kekar memeluk tubuhnya dan hembusan nafas di lehernya. Ia mencoba melepaskan tangan itu dari tubuhnya tetapi siapa sangka tangan itu makin mempererat, Baekhyun terkisap dengan sentuhan yang langsung menyentuh kulitnya dan Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak memakai sehelai benang pun, tubuhnya hanya tertutupi dengan selimut tebal. Baekhyun mencoba membalik badannya dan terlihatlah wajah tenang Chanyeol, lelaki mungil itu sempat terpana dengan wajahnya lalu melihat bibir tebal Chanyeol dan ingatan semalam itu pun memutar dikepala bagaimana sentuhan Chanyeol membuatnya orgasme, wajah Baekhyun memanas sambil menggeleng kecil menghilangkan adegan panas itu dari kepalanya. Tapi tubuhnya berkata lain, ia ingin menyentuh bibir tebal itu jari jempolnya mengelus bibir bawah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang merasakan sentuhan itu langsung memasukkan jari Baekhyun kedalam mulutya membuat lelaki mungil itu terkejut dengan gerakan Chanyeol tiba-tiba, lalu Baekhyun melepaskan jarinya yang berada di dalam mulut Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang tidak menggubris ucapan Baekhyun, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah tengkuk Baekhyun, menghela nafas disana. "Yeolie.." Chanyeol tau titik sensitif Baekhyun berada. Mulai dari kecupan singkat lalu hisapan kuat dan jilatan, Baekhyun menahan desahan. Ia tidak mau ke sesi selanjutnya, matahari belum bersinar dan mungkin Baekhyun terlalu dini untuk bangun karena dilihat dari ruangan Chanyeol yang gelap tidak ada satu cahaya pun yang keluar. Baekhyun meronta minta dilepaskan agar hisapan Chanyeol tidak membekas di lehernya, bisa-bisa ia malu jika temannya melihat lehernya ada bercak merah. Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang teman, bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo. Ia masih merasa bersalah dan belum sempat meminta maaf. "Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman di leher Baekhyun dan menjauhkan wajahnya lalu menatap dingin ke arah Baekhyun. "Kau tidak akan menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi kan? Apa aku bisa berteman denganya lagi?" Chanyeol diam tidak membuka suara hanya menatap Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu salah tingkah lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Apa kau baru saja mengalihkan matamu Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol dingin. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu gegalapan lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk. "Kau tidak menjawab, hm?" tanya Chanyeol lagi dan Baekhyun masih tidak menjawab, "kau tau apa yang harus kau dapatkan?" Baekhyub memejamkan matanya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, "Jawab Baekhyun?!" bentak Chanyeol membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar.

"A-aku tidak tau, Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun, "buka matamu, Baek." Baekhyun pun menurut dan menatap mata hitamnya, Chanyeol mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun, "Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman, sayang." ucap Chanyeol tepat di bibir Baekhyun lalu ia menghidupkan lampu di meja nakas dan membuka laci di sebelah ranjang mengambil dasi biru gelap, "tangan, Baekhyun." Lelaki mungil itu bangun lalu menyerahkan kedua tangannya, Chanyeol mengikat kedua tangan Baekhyun ke belakang dan mendorong Baekhyun membuat ia terlengkup tidak bisa bergerak semaunya. Chanyeol menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos Baekhyun, melihat dua bongkahan kenyal dan penis mungilnya.

"Tunggu Chanyeol, apa yang ing—Akh!" Baekhyun merintih merasakan tamparan keras di bagian pantatnya sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Satu tamparan saja tidak cukup bagi Chanyeol, ia mulai menampar lagi dan lagi sampai kulit putih Baekhyun menjadi merah. "Aku mohon... Chanyeol..." lirihnya.

"Hm? Kau mengingikan lagi? Kau akan mendapatkannya, sayang." Chanyeol semakin menggila mendengar rintihan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, matanya sudah menggelap akibat gairah yang memuncak. Chanyeol turun dari ranjang berjalan ke arah lemari besar dan membukanya, banyak berbagai macam ' _mainan_ ' disana. "Apa yang harus aku pakai?" gumam Chanyeol pada diri sendiri. Baekhyun masih meringis merasakan perih di belahan pantatnya dan juga tubuhnya yang polos menggigil karena terpaan udara dingin, Chanyeol kembali menaiki ranjang dan membawa _vibrator_ di tanganya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan pergerakan di ranjangnya, ia tau Chanyeol sudah berada di atasnya kembali entah apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Chanyeol menghidupkan alat itu lalu menempelkan ujung alat itu ke penis mungil. Baekhyun merasakan sensai gentaran yang menyenangkan, tubuhnya mengeliat.

"Ahhh.. Ahh.. Yeol... Nghh.." desahan itu keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, tanganya yang terikat memberontak saat sensai itu mulai meningkat. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, satu tangan Chanyeol mengelus bongkahan itu lalu jari telunjuknya masuk ke lubang Baekhyun. "Akhh... Jangan bersamaan ngh.. Kumohon." Chanyeol memasukan dua jari ke dalam lubang itu dan bergerak keluar-masuk menambah sensai yang luar biasa. "Hmphh.."

Chanyeol menjauhkan alat itu dari penis mungil yang sudah mengeras dan melepaskan jarinya lalu membalik tubuh Baekhyun, matanya yang sedikit berair, nafasnya yang masih belum beraturan. Chanyeol mencium dada Baekhyun lalu naik ke dagu dan ke bibir ranum itu. Satu tangan Chanyeol melepas ikatan dasi di tangan Baekhyun, kedua tangan lelaki mungil itu langsung mengalungkan di leher Chanyeol. Ada desahan di sela ciuman mereka, Baekhyun bisa merasakan ada yang mengeras di balik kain celana itu. Tangan kiri Baekhyun menyentuh benda keras itu membuat sang empu mengerang, tak hanya itu Baekhyun menarik celana Chanyeol dan mengelurkan kejantananya, mulai mengurut lalu mengocok pelan penis besar itu. Libido Chanyeol semakin membesar karena sentuhan dari Baekhyun yang diberikan, Chanyeol melepas ciumannya lalu melihat kebawah cara Baekhyun memanjakan miliknya. Lengkuhan keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, "Baekhh.. Ahh.." Chanyeol menjilat dan menghisap punting Baekhyun yang sudah memerah lalu mendesah dibawah kungkungan seorang Park Chanyeol. "Aku ingin memasuki dirimu, Baek." bisik sensual Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sudah tersulut gairah pun mendorong Chanyeol ke arah samping membuat lelaki itu bersender di kepala ranjang, tangan Baekhyun bergerak membuka celana dan boxer Chanyeol secara bersamaan. Terpampang lah penis besar di hadapan Baekhyun, ia menelan ludah lalu mulai naik ke atas tubuh Chanyeol _'uke on_ _top'_. Baekhyun memegang milik Chanyeol lalu mengarahkannya ke lubang yang sudah berdenyut, ia tidak berhasil memasukkan penis itu kedalamnya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung menghentakan membuat Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang luar biasa tanpa pelumas, Chanyeol mencium bibir mungilnya lalu bergerak pelan. "Ahh.. Chanyeol... Ow.." Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol, ia menangis menahan perih di bagian lubangnya. "Sakitt.. Sakitt.." Chanyeol terus bergerak pelan.

"Mari kita ubah posisi." ucap Chanyeol lalu mengubah posisinya yang berada di atas Baekhyun. Kedua tangan Chanyeol memegang paha Baekhyun lalu menaiki kedua pahanya, Chanyeol semakin memperdalam dorongan penisnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke bibir Baekhyun melumat, memainkan lidah, dan mengecup lembut. Baekhyun merasakan aneh di dalam tubuhnya.

Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol, "Chanyeol.. Aku merasakan ada yang aneh." ucapan Baekhyun tidak menghentikan pergerakan Chanyeol. Ruangan disekitar terasa panas, keringat sudah bercucuran di tubuh mereka. "Kumohon jangan keluarkan di dalam... Ahh.. Hmm.." Kepala penis Chanyeol mengenai prostat Baekhyun merasakan sensai yang menyenangkan. "Ahh.. Nghh.. Chan kita sudah telat..." Baekhyun mencoba menghentikan Chanyeol yang masih mengejar orgasme nya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu mengangkat tubuh lelaki mungil itu dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, Chanyeol tidak melepaskan miliknya yang berada di dalam lubang Baekhyun. Mereka melanjutkan ' _bermain_ ' di tempat yang sama dengan posisi Baekhyun menungging di wastafel kamar mandi yang menopang tubuhnya. "Akhhh... Ahh.. Ahh.." Yang ketiga kalinya Baekhyun orgasme sedangkan Chanyeol masih belum mendapatkan klimaksnya.

"Ahhh.. Baekhh.. Hmm.." Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol dari cermin di depannya melihat Chanyeol yang sebentar lagi menuju orgasme pertamanya Baekhyun mengetatkan lubangnya. Penis Chanyeol semakin membesar bersamaan dengan ketatnya lubang Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol!" Lelaki tinggi itu mengeluarkan penisnya lalu orgasme di luar lubangnya, ia tidak memasukkan spermanya kedalam tubuh Baekhyun seperti permintaan lelaki mungil itu. Baekhyun terkulai lemas dengan sigap Chanyeol menggendong tubuhnya dan memasukkan ke dalam bathtub lalu mengisi air hangat untuk membasuh tubuh mereka.

Kegiatan membersihkan diri selesai, Baekhyun mencari seragam sekolahnya yang kemarin ia pakai. "Pakai ini Baekhyun." ujar Chanyeol sambil memberikan kemeja putih yang ukuranya sedikit kebesaran, Baekhyun menerima kemeja itu lalu melihat Chanyeol yang memakai pakaian di hadapannya membuat pipinya memerah dan Baekhyun sedikit penasaran dengan luka panjang yang berada di punggung Chanyeol, mungkin ia bisa bertanya nanti. Baekhyun pun membuka _bathrobe_ nya lalu memakai pakaiannya untuk sekolah.

...

Di dalam mobil tidak ada yang membuka suara, Baekhyun yang merasakan suasananya semakin canggung akhirnya ia berdehem. "Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun, yang dipanggil hanya bergumam. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Mobil hitam legam milik Chanyeol berhenti di kawasan sekolah, mereka turun dari mobil banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya. Baekhyun yang merasakan ditatap banyak orang pun menundukan kepalanya dan berjalan di belakang Chanyeol. "Baekhyun, kau bukan pengawalku, kau kekasihku. Jadi jangan berjalan di belakangku." ucap Chanyeol yang merasakan Baekhyun sengaja berjalan lambat. Lelaki mungil itu pun berjalan berdampingan dengan Chanyeol dan menautkan jarinya ke sela jari Chanyeol membuat pipinya merona. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun merasa gemas ingin sekali ia mencium Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol masih tahu mereka berada dimana. Mereka berjalan ke arah kelas, Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berbicara dengan temannya lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Hm, Chan—"

"BOS!" teriak Jongin dan Sehun, membuat seluruh kelas menoleh ke arah keduanya, "Ah, maaf." ucap Jongin sambil meminta maaf pada semua siswa di kelas itu. "Bos, kita dapat." ucap Jongin langsung pada intinya, Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan lelaki itu. Chanyeol bangun dari bangkunya dan mencium dahi Baekhyun lalu berbisik, "aku memiliki sedikit urusan, aku akan menjemputmu saat pulang sekolah." dan ketiga lelaki itu meninggalkan kelas. Baekhyun menghela nafas tidak mengerti kenapa keadaanya sekarang membuatnya pusing, ia melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di bangkunya. Baekhyun menghampiri tempat Kyungsoo dan berdehem membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya.

"Bisa kita bicara, Kyung?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berada di _rooftop_ melihat awan biru yang cerah dan matahari yang sudah meninggi. Keduanya masih bisu dalam pikiran masing-masing, merasakan canggung saat ini.

"Baekhyun."

"Kyungsoo."

Keduanya tersenyum kikuk, Baekhyun menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Kau duluan saja."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo yang dari tadi ia tahan.

"Tentu saja aku baik, terima kasih sudah menanyakan keadaanku. Bagaimana dengan kau?" Baekhyun melirik leher Kyungsoo yang memarnya sudah sedikit membaik, Baekhyun merasa bersyukur kalau Kyungsoo tidak mendapatkan luka yang lebih serius.

"Aku baik. Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun tersentak mendengarkan ucapan maaf dari Kyungsoo, seharusnya ialah yang meminta maaf telah membuatnya menderita. "Tidak Kyung! Aku lah yang seharusnya meminta maaf, kau tidak salah. Kau sudah melakukannya dengan benar. Maafkan aku." Ucapnya dengan suara menahan tangisan. Mata Baekhyun sudah berkaca-kaca, Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan suara Baekhyun langsung memeluk temannya. Tangisan Baekhyun pecah begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo. Keduanya menumpahkan kesedihannya di dalam dekapan satu sama lain.

Baekhyun menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya dan tersenyum. "Apa kita bisa berteman lagi?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Walaupun keadaan mereka sudah membaik, Baekhyun takut Kyungsoo akan menjauhinya lagi.

"Tentu saja! Kau sahabatku Baekhyun." jawab Kyungsoo tanpa keraguan. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu dari mulut Kyungsoo sendiri ada perasaan lega juga.

"Aku pacaran dengan Chanyeol." kata Baekhyun dengan santai. Tidak dengan Kyungsoo yang menoleh kearahnya sambil melotot, ia sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang mendadak.

"K-kau. Apa?!"

"Tenanglah Kyungie~" Baekhyun terkekeh melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. "Dan aku berkata seperti itu karena tidak mau menyimpan rahasia pada sahabatku ini. Dan sekarang kita tidak boleh menyimpan rahasia masing-masing."

"Apa ini karena aku, Baek?"

"Tidak Kyung, tidak yang seperti kau pikirkan." Mereka berdua bungkam sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa kulit mereka, Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo untuk bolos di pelajaran pertama sebenernya ia juga agak tidak yakin jika Kyungsoo si ketua kelas mau diajak bolos dengannya, toh menjadi ketua kelas sekali-kali bolehlah melanggar tata tertib sekolah.

"Apa kau mencintainya, Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya sambil tersenyum manis.

...

Chanyeol duduk di sofa dengan setelan jas biru beludru dan dasi merah membuat lelaki itu tampak menawan, memikat para wanita disana yang meliriknya dengan tatapan lapar sesekali menggoda Chanyeol yang sedang meminum vodka sambil melihat para wanita meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya di lantai dansa. Seorang wanita dengan bibir yang merah dan baju minim membut tubuhnya terlihat sexy tanpa permisi wanita itu langsung duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol sambil mengelus rahangnya, Sehun memutarkan bola matanya melihat Chanyeol diam saja yang disentuh wanita jalang itu. Wanita itu semakin menjadi melihat sang dominan menikmati sentuhannya, mulai dari sentuhan lalu ciuman di leher Chanyeol sambil mengoyangkan pinggulnya tepat di atas kejantanan Chanyeol. "Sehun," panggil Chanyeol yang tengah di cumbu sambil melirik jam tangannya. "Kau bisa pergi, aku ada urusan dengan wanita nakal ini. Saat aku kembali Baekhyun sudah harus ada di kamarku." Ucap Chanyeol menyeringai lalu mencium bibir wanita itu dan Sehun membungkukan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan keduanya yang sedang asik bercumbu.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** ASTAGFIRULLAHALADZIM 33x

Otak ku mampettt woyyyyyyyy asdfhjdenwjkska wkwkwkwkwk maafkan aku saudara-saudara jika alur nya semakin tidak jelas. Manusia pasti punya kesalahan eaeaea pansi /plak/ oke jadi maaf klo telat update atau ngilang kemana aku akan kasih tau kemana saja saat aku menghilang.

1\. Banyak tugas sekolah

2\. Jadwal sekolah padet

3\. Ide bikin cerita buyar semua

4\. Bersemedi di gunung karakatau biar dpt ide yang mulus *canda

5\. Ada rasa ingin hapus semua ffn hehehe:))))

Apa hapus aja yaa?


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre**

Drama, Romance, Mystery

 **Rating**

M

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Warning**

Mpreg, yaoi, BDSM, adult fic, sexual content, mention of rape, gore, lots of alcohol, violence and abuse.

.

.

Mobil sport keluar dari pekarangan kota— yang bisa disebut _pasar gelap_ , dimana tempat penuh dengan alkohol, narkoba, transaksi jual organ tubuh. Setiap orang disana memang buruk, dan lagi warga sipil pun mempunyai senjata— pistol, pisau, dan barang lainnya. Terkadang para polisi pun takut menyelidiki kasus yang harus mereka tangani, seakan-akan menutup mata soal kejadian yang ada di kota tersebut. Hanya uang yang bisa membungkam para polisi untuk berhenti menyelidiki lebih lanjut. Ketua dari mereka yang ditakuti kebanyakan orang, mempunyai _kaki_ _tangan_ yang handal, mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, tapi tidak jarang juga ia sering mengunjungi tempat itu. Beberapa orang pernah tertangkap oleh polisi tapi mereka tetap tutup mulut demi kesetiaan mereka terhadap bosnya.

Wanita yang berada di kursi penumpang dengan lancangnya membuka kancing kemeja atas Chanyeol lalu mengelus dada bidangnya. Pria tinggi tidak merasa terganggu dan wanita si penggoda semakin turun sampai hampir menyetuh gudukan di sela paha prianya, Chanyeol langsung menepis tangan. Membuat wanita disebelahnya memasang wajah jengkel sambil mengecutkan bibirnya kedepan. Keduanya bungkam, hanya keheningan di dalam mobil. Chanyeol melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata sampai mereka memasuki kawasan perumahan yang sedikit jauh dari penduduk. Hanya pepohonan tinggi disekitar mereka dan satu rumah yang cukup mewah.

Mereka keluar dari mobil, sang wanita melihat sekelilingnya dan mengerutkan dahi. "Ini rumahmu. Wow." Ia tersenyum puas sambil bergelayutan di lengan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu hanya menatap dingin dan langsung memasuki rumahnya. Wanita berambut hitam dan panjang sangat takjub dengan isi rumah Chanyeol. Bahkan seisinya terlihat seperti harta karun, Chanyeol melepas jasnya lalu melempar asal.

"Kita akan kebawah."

"Eh? Kita akan bermain dibawah? Kenapa tidak diatas saja, hm?" pintanya manja. Chanyeol mengabaikan wanita itu dan berjalan ke ruang bawah tanah. Wanita itu berdecak lalu mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang, sampai disana ruangan begitu gelap dan ia tidak menemukan batang hidung Chanyeol sekali pun, ia menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ruangan ini cukup menyeramkan bahkan rasanya seperti; masuk ke dalam kegelapan dan tidak akan pernah kembali. "Chanyeol?" panggilnya tetapi tidak ada sahutan dari pria itu, tanda-tanda darinya juga tidak ada. Saat wanita itu hendak balik, satu pukulan keras tepat di belakang kepalanya. ia merasakan darah keluar mengalir deras dari kepalanya, lalu ia memegang belakang kepalanya. Rasanya seperti ada benda tajam yang menancap di bagian belakangnya. Kini tanganya penuh dengan bercak cairan kental yang berwarna merah, matanya sudah berbayang melihat sosok tinggi di depannya dan tubuhnya berjalan mundur. sampai ia berhenti ketika menabrak lemari dibelakangnya. Terkahir yang ia lihat hanya sosok pria, menatapnya dengan kilatan tajam dan dingin, tepat didefinisikan dengan kata menyeramkan. Walaupun ruangan itu cukup gelap ia masih bisa melihat mata sosok itu dan memegang tongkat _baseball_ dengan kawat yang melingkari tongkat itu. Lalu pukulan yang kedua, wanita itu ambruk dengan darah yang mengalir, "Tolong..." lirihnya.

"Ah, apa aku bermain terlalu cepat?" Chanyeol menatap nanar ke arah wanita itu yang sudah tidak bernyawa, lalu ia menatap bagian lengan kemeja putihnya yang sudah ternodai darah wanita itu. Chanyeol menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai batas siku, lalu berjalan menghidupkan lampu agar menerangi ruangan tersebut. Terlihat jelaslah tubuh wanita itu. Lantai marmer yang telah terlumuri darahnya sendiri, Chanyeol mengambil pisau lipat kesayanganya dan menancapkannya di bagian dada sang wanita. Menggunting bajunya sampai wanita itu telanjang bulat, tanpa perasaan dan jijik Chanyeol membelek perutnya sampai organ wanita itu keluar.

Chanyeol merasakan ada hal menyenangkan saat ia mencoba melakukan hal seperti sekarang ini. Permainan yang ia lakukan setiap kali saat adanya gejolak di pikirannya dan menyuruhnya melakukan hal sekeji ini, sering kali Chanyeol membawa seorang wanita kesini dan kemudian wanita itu akan sama nasibnya dengan wanita yang sekarang.

Cukup bersenang-senang dengan permainanya Chanyeol mengambil _handphone_ nya dan menghubungi kedua temannya. Lalu ia pergi keatas dan mencuci tangannya.

Mayat wanita itu dibiarkan saja diruang bawah tanah, sedangkan Chanyeol berada di ruang tengah sambil menikmati segelas _wine_ dan dua kaki tumpukan di atas meja.

Sampai tiga gelas sudah diteguk habis tak lama kemudian Jongin dan Sehun datang, "Kau melakukannya _lagi?_ "

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menghiraukan pertanyan Jongin karena menurutnya itu benar-benar tidak penting. Kedua temannya itu menghela nafas sambil melihat satu sama lain.

"Dia dirumahmu dan juga Baekhyun bersikeras ingin pulang." Seketika mendengar jawaban Sehun membuat rahang Chanyeol mengeras sambil memegang gelas itu dengan kencang sampai pecah menjadi kepingan beling. Tentu saja, membuat kedua pria itu terkejut sekaligus takut dengan kemarahan Chanyeol yang tanpa sebab itu.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengambil jasnya kembali, "bersihkan." lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua pria itu.

...

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, buku-buku jarinya memutih menekan stir mobil dengan kuat. Pikirannya kacau, nafasnya tersegal, dan lagi Baekhyun _-nya_ tidak boleh meninggalkan mansionnya tanpa _i_ _jin_ dia.

Sampai di depan mansion, Chanyeol berjalan tergesa-gesa dan sedikit membuka pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Baekhyun yang berada di dalam kamar terkejut atas kehadiran Chanyeol yang berantakan dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Chanyeol.." panggil Baekhyun hati-hati takut jika ia membuat kemarahan Chanyeol meledak.

Dengan langkah yang besar Chanyeol langsung membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya lalu mencium puncak kepala kekasihnya. "Apa ada yang terjadi?"

Hening.

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun, ia merasakan Chanyeol sangat aneh saat ini. Sampai menit berikutnya tidak ada satu pun yang membuka suara. Hanya ada hembusan nafas hangat dari Chanyeol yang masih memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu..."

 _"...Baekiee."_

Dua kata itu membuat sembrutan merah ada dipipi Baekhyun. Entahlah, rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya dan itu cukup geli. Baekhyun semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol menutupi malunya. "Kau tidak membalasnya, hm?" suara serak Chanyeol terdengar ditelinganya dan ada ancaman yang tersirat.

"Aku juga, dan kau tidak menepati janji. Kau bilang akan menjemputmu saat pulang sekolah nanti, lalu kenapa Sehun yang mengantarkanku?"

"Jadi kau mengharapkanku, _baby?_ " Sembrutan merah itu kembali dipipinya saat Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"Tidak juga, huh." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sebal.

Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya lalu duduk disisi ranjang, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bagian pinggang ramping Baekhyun lalu menengelamkan kepalanya diperut pria mungil itu. Baekhyun menyisir surai rambut Chanyeol yang berwarna _ash grey_.

Dan ia baru menyadari itu?

"Sejak kapan kau menganti warna rambutmu, Chan?"

"Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya dan jawaban dari Baekhyun hanya anggukan.

Chanyeol mendongak kepalanya menatap mata coklatnya seolah menyala, yang ditatap akhirnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Baekhyun sepertinya aku sedang ingin..."

Dan pria mungil itu tau kemana arah pembicaraan mereka, ia melihat kebawah tepat gudukan itu sedang mengeras. Baekhyun menghela nafas, lalu menyentuh kedua pipi Chanyeol. Menyatukan dahi mereka, Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak pria yang berada didepannya ini. Chanyeol selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Dalam hitungan tiga detik, Chanyeol sudah menindih Baekhyun. "lebarkan pahamu, _baby._ " Tanpa protes apapun ia langsung mengikuti ucapan Chanyeol.

Ciuman mereka menuntun menciptakan sensai baru yang tidak pernah Baekhyun rasakan sebelumnya. Chanyeol begitu memukau dan sangat memabukkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan, rasanya seperti ada yang meledak-ledak didalam dirinya. Mereka tidak menyiayiakan setiap detik dan memilih untuk mengisinya dengan lidah yang saling berdansa.

Sementara itu kedua tangan Baekhyun sedang asik meremas helaian rambut belakang Chanyeol lalu kakinya spontan melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol. Suasana ini sangat panas hingga mampu membakar nafsu satu sama lain, tangan Chanyeol melepaskan dasi merahnya dan menaruh di sebelah tempat tidur. Lalu membuka semua kancing kemejanya dan membuang asal.

Penyatuan bibir terlepas kala mereka mengambil nafas, Baekhyun membuka semua pakaiannya lalu kembali mencium sang dominan dengan perlahan tidak tergesa gesa.

"Baekhyun.." Pria mungil itu melepaskan ciumannya, saat Chanyeol mendesah namanya. Pria tinggi itu mengikat kedua lengan Baekhyun menggunakan dasi merahnya tadi, Chanyeol memulainya lagi dari ciuman lalu ke inti mereka, memuaskan satu sama lain.

Kini Baekhyun berada di dalam dekapan Chanyeol, panas menjalar ke tubuh keduanya setelah usai dengan penyatuan tubuh. Baekhyun menggesekan hidungnya di dada bidang Chanyeol. "Chan, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berasumsi sendiri bahwa itu persetujuan dari Chanyeol, "siapa yang membuat luka sayatan di punggungmu?"

Chanyeol tak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan menanyakannya, ia tersenyum lalu mengelus surai hitam itu. "Ayahku."

Baekhyun membelak matanya, tidak percaya bahwa ayahnya sendiri yang melakukan hal sekeji itu. Dan lagi seperti apa orang tua Chanyeol yang suka bermain kekerasan pada anaknya sendiri. Baekhyun merasa prihatin masih ada orang tua yang suka sekali melampiaskan amarahnya pada anaknya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud." lirihnya.

"Tak apa, ini bukan apa-apa."

"Ceritakan tentangmu, Yeolie." Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarkan namanya yang diucapkan Baekhyun, sangat lucu saat Baekhyun seringkali mengubah nama panggilannya.

"Apa yang lucu? Kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku menyukainya, aku menyukai apa yang ada darimu. Terutama saat kita bermain di ranjang."

"Berhenti menjadi mesum, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengodanya dengan ucapan seperti itu. Astaga, bahkan senyumannya sangat indah tapi kenapa agak sedikit menyeramkan ya?

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar?"

"Tentangmu? Semuanya." Baekhyun terlalu bersemangat ingin mendengarkan cerita tentang Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun sedang tidak beruntung kali ini. Suara deringan telfon berbunyi membuat Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya lalu keluar dari kamar untuk mengangkat panggilan. Baekhyun mendesah kecewa, ia turun dari ranjang ingin pergi ke kamar mandi sampai matanya melihat bercak darah di lengan kemeja Chanyeol. Kerutan di dahinya tidak menjawab semua rasa penasarannya. Saat suara pintu berdecit Baekhyun langsung membuang kemeja itu lantas ia buru-buru memasuki kamar mandi.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menyalakan _shower_ agar tidak terlalu membuat Chanyeol berpikiran aneh. "Darah siapa itu? Kenapa ada dikemejanya? Dan.. Dan ke—" gumamnya terpotong saat mendengar ketukan pintu. Baekhyun membasahi wajahnya, lalu membuka pintu. Menampilkan wajah Chanyeol yang sedikit ada khawatir disana.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Hm," Baekhyun mendahului menaik ranjang dan menatap Chanyeol _intens._ "Siapa yang menelfonmu?"

"Salah sambung."

Baekhyun tak percaya apa yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol, dan ia terus menunggu pria tinggi itu mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Tetapi pria itu tidak kunjung mengatakannya, bahkan Chanyeol mengalihkan matanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia tidak tau jika kalimat yang ia lontarkan bisa merenggang nyawanya sendiri dan mengubah Chanyeol menjadi iblis yang kejam. "Aku ingin pulang."

Tatapan tajam itu yang pertama kali Baekhyun dapatkan, lalu mulai dengan aura yang menyeramkan. "Kau tak akan pergi kemana pun. Ini adalah rumahmu." Ucapnya dingin.

"Kau tidak bisa melarangku Chanyeol." Baekhyun cukup jengah dengan Chanyeol yang sedikit sensitif hari ini. Pria itu seperti mempunyai _bipolar_ detik ini kepribadiannya baik detik selanjutnya ia mengeluarkan ucapan dinginnya. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah ia sembunyikan darinya, Baekhyun kembali menuruni ranjang lalu mengambil _handphone-nya_ untuk menyuruh supir menjemputnya. Baekhyun kalah cepat, kini _handphone-nya_ sudah hancur sebab bantingan yang diberikan Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu membelak matanya lalu menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol. "BERHENTI MENJADI EGOIS!"

"Apa maumu Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya.

"Tsk! Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Apa maumu Chanyeol?"

"Tak bisakah kau menjadi anak yang menurut, hm." Chanyeol merendahkan suaranya, satu tanganya ingin menyentuh rambut Baekhyun tapi pria mungil itu menepisnya.

"Dan tak bisakah kau tidak berbohong padaku?" Baekhyun masih melirik Chanyeol dengan kilatan marah. Pria tinggi itu bungkam tidak mengeluarkan suara pun.

Baekhyun berdecak, "kau bahkan tidak menjawabnya. Aku pul—"

"Jangan membuatku menjadi seperti orang jahat, Baekhyun." Pria yang mempunyai surai hitam itu berbalik menatap aura Chanyeol yang tidak bersahabat. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya lalu memundurkan langkahnya, menjaga jarak dari Chanyeol. "Penawaran terakhir kembali keranjangmu atau kakimu akan patah?"

Baekhyun terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir yang Chanyeol ucapkan, tidak mungkin 'kan pria itu mematahkan kakinya. Sementara Baekhyun menimang penawaran itu, kakinya ia seret pelan ke belakang...

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Baekhyun berlari cepat agar keluar dari rumah ini, kaki pendeknya tidak bisa melangkah lebih lebar. Pintu di depan matanya sudah terlihat, tangannya sudah merentang kedepan untuk menjangkau gagang pintu. Hampir sampai...

 _Grep!_

Jambakan rambut yang diberikan Chanyeol sangat kuat sampai membuat tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang, beberapa rambut Baekhyun berada di tangan Chanyeol. Kini tubuh Baekhyun sudah terhempas di lantai, kepala sedikit membentur keramik itu tapi untunglah kepalanya tidak bocor. Hanya sedikit pusing mendera, sakit di tubuhnya menjalar sampai ke tulangnya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan Chanyeol mendekatinya dengan sebuah,

Pisau?

"Chan...hng.."

"Sudah kukatakan bukan?" Chanyeol menarik rambut Baekhyun ke belakang dan tangan kanannya memegang pisau, ia menondongkan sebuah pisau tepat diwajahnya.

"Jangan kumohon.. Aku ingin pulang.. hiks."

"AAARRGGGHH!" Baekhyun meraung keras.

Chanyeol mencoba meremukan tulangnya dibagian tulang keringnya dan ia bisa merasakan ada bunyi retakan tulang disana. Mereka berdua nafasnya sama sama terengah-engah.

"Hhh.. Cukupp.. Sakitttt.." Kini tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat dan melemas, energinya sudah habis. Mata sembab Baekhyun mulai sayu dan akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang kulakukan, maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Chanyeol menciumi punggung tangan pria mungilnya. Kini Baekhyun sudah berada di ranjang dengan kaki yang diperban, Chanyeol terus mengatakan permintaan maafnya sejak ia menyadari telah menyakiti si mungil. Bahkan ia juga sempat menyakiti diri sendiri sebagai balasan perbuatanya, matahari sudah naik dan Baekhyun tidak kunjung sadar juga. Chanyeol mencium dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut dan kasih sayang, mengelus rambut halusnya.

Satu gerakan jari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol bersiaga dan menatapnya penuh harapan. Mata yang tadinya terpejam kini telah terbuka perlahan, Baekhyun membiarkan cahaya masuk kedalam matanya dan mencerna kejadian semalam. Ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang masih setia menggengam tanganya dan hujanan ciuman kecil di jari-jari tangan, Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk bergerak sedikit pun, kakinya terasa ada yang menjangal tapi dia tau kalau kakinya memakai perban karena mendapatkan patah tulang kecil.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, Seorang CEO..." Aku Chanyeol sedangkan Baekhyun terkejut dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba jujur seperti itu lalu dia hanya menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik.

"Sejak umurku 7 tahun, dari kecil hidup sudah keras, tak ada yang peduli jika aku mati, tak ada yang peduli jika aku sekarat, tak ada yang peduli jika aku mendapatkan luka di seluruh tubuhku, tak ada yang peduli jika tubuhku mengeluarkan satu tetes darah. Ibuku, seorang wanita yang sangat lembut menjadi monster yang sangat kejam dan mengerikan. Saat umurku 10 tahun, aku tak pernah lagi mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tuaku, saat itu aku melihat Ibuku tak bernyawa dengan cara yang mengenaskan." Chanyeol tertawa getir, Baekhyun masih belum membuka mata. Dia masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Ayahku seorang pria yang sangat jahat, lebih dari iblis. Seseorang yang selalu menyalahkan diriku atas kesalahannya sendiri..." Baekhyun akhirnya membuka mata dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang masih setia mencium jarinya.

"Hanya... Jangan tinggalkan aku Baekhyun, maafkan aku. Aku.. Mencintaimu, maafkan aku..." Baekhyun tau Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan tulus.

Tapi haruskah ia percaya? Atau itu hanya semata kebohongan Chanyeol agar dia luluh hanya dengan sebuah cerita singkat Chanyeol.

Pada dasarnya Baekhyun sedikit tersentuh dengan cerita itu, "kau menakutiku.." Jujur Baekhyun dengan suara yang serak.

Chanyeol mengenggam tangannya dengan erat, "Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kumohonn... Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

"Kau janji?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat sebelum membuat janjinya, " _I'm promise._ " dan mencium tanganya lama.

Pria mungil itu menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, "kemarilah, peluk aku."

Chanyeol pun langsung menaiki ranjang dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun sambil menghujani ciuman kecil. Baekhyun mengelus rambut pria tinggi itu, _Chanyeol siapa pun kau akan kucari tahu siapa_ _dirimu_ _sebenarnya_ , _a_ _kan kupastikan itu._

...

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya sakit karena tidak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa, tangan besar melingkar di lehernya dan itu sangat berat. Perlahan Baekhyun menjauhkan tangan besar itu dari tubuhnya.

Entahlah apa yang ia pikirkan kemarin sangat cepat karena dengan mendengar potongan cerita masa lalu Chanyeol membuatnya tidak jadi memanggil polisi karena pria yang di samping ini bisa saja membunuhnya saat itu dalam sekejap. Tapi sekarang ia malah tidur satu ranjang dengan orang yang sudah mematahkan kakinya, pasti orang yang mendengarkan cerita ini akan bilang bahwa ia sudah gila. Padahal belum tentu Chanyeol berkata jujur, bagaimana kalo pria itu hanya mengarang cerita. Meskipun begitu, hatinya tetap akan memilih seperti sekarang ini, apa yang diceritakan Chanyeol masih terdengar samar-samar seperti potong _puzzle_ yang harus ia satukan dan mendapatkan keseluruhanya. Percaya atau tidak ia sudah termakan oleh janji Chanyeol yang tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanya, seterah kalian mau bilang apa. Baekhyun akan tetap mencari tahu semua tentang Chanyeol, sekecil apapun itu akan ia cari.

Kini tubuh mungilnya sudah berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang masih tertidur dengan dengkuran halus, Baekhyun yang melihat itu tersenyum. Jari telunjuknya menyentuh dahi Chanyeol turun sampai ke dagu. Kelopak mata Chanyeol perlahan terbuka karena sentuhan yang Baekhyun berikan. Mata berwarna hitam legam itu menatap mata sendu miliknya, ada banyak ketakutan didalam mata tersebut. Baekhyun tersenyum, " _morning_."

Chanyeol mengecup bibir tipis itu sekilas,mereka melakukan itu seolah-olah sudah seperti kebiasaan dalam hubungan suami istri. Dan Baekhyun menyukainya.

"Mau kubuatkan sarapan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia masih dalam kondisi mengantuk dan nyawanya belum terkumpul semua. Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kembali tertidur dan membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka.

Masih dengan kemeja putih milik Chanyeol dan boxer. Ngomong-ngomong tentang memasak Baekhyun tidak terlalu buruk dalam hal itu, seringkali para _maid-nya_ membantu dia.

Baekhyun tertegun saat tangan besar milik Chanyeol melingkar di perutnya dengan tambahan ciuman dilehernya, "duduklah, sebentar lagi makanan sudah siap."

"Kenapa pagi ini kau sangat menggoda, hm."suara serak itu milik Chanyeol sambil menyelipkan satu tangannya kedalam kemeja dan mengelus perut rata Baekhyun, membuat sang empu merasakan sensasi geli.

"Chanyeol aku sedang memasak."

"Apa aku harus menghamilimu? Sepertinya kau sudah siap menjadi seorang Ibu?" Baekhyun mematung mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ch-chanyeol.."

"Aku tau kau bisa hamil, Baek."

Tangan Baekhyun berhenti bekerja dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol dengan siratan mata yang sedih, "K-kau tau?"

Chanyeol mengagguk lalu menunggu balasan Baekhyun.

Pria mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Hey, ada apa?"

"Kau tidak jijik denganku?"

"Kenapa aku harus jijik denganmu?" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya.

"Bukankah pria yang bisa hamil itu menjijikan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat lalu memeluk si mungil. "Kau tak pernah menjijikkan dimataku, Baekhyun. Percayalah kau sangat sempurna. Inikah alasanmu saat kita melakukan hal _itu_ kau takut hamil." Kini giliran Baekhyun yang mengagguk.

"Apa kau siap mengandung anakku, _Baby?"_ Tentu saja Baekhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Apa? Tapi kita masih sekolah Chanyeol,dan lagi kita tak bisa melakukan _itu_ saat kakiku seperti ini." Refleks Chanyeol melihat kaki Baekhyun yang di perban dan meringis.

"Maafkan aku, apa itu sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum, "aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang tunggulah sarapanmu akan siap."

Baekhyun mempersiapkan seragam Chanyeol dan menaruhnya diatas ranjang. Pria tinggi itu keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melilit di sekitar pinggang dan rambut yang masih basah, tetesan air yang jatuh ketubuh telanjangnya. Bukankah itu sangat menggiurkan?

"Kau tak apa sendirian dirumah?"

"Tak apa, Chanyeol."

"Jika ada apa-apa, langsung hubungi aku. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

Setelah menyakinkan bahwa Chanyeol sudah pergi, ia buru-buru mencari tahu tentang Chanyeol di ruangan kerjanya.

...

"Sehun, awasi Baekhyun."

Sehun mengangguk dan Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa kau sudah gila Chanyeol?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan wajah yang dingin. "Kau mematahkan kakinya karena ia ingin pulang dan mencoba melarikan diri? _seriously?"_ Hanya jongin dan Sehun yang berani berucap seperti itu.

"Jaga bicaramu, Kai." Jika Chanyeol sudah memanggil nama Jongin seperti itu berarti ada peringatan darinya.

"Kau menyakitinya." ucap Jongin akhirnya.

Chanyeol diam, "Apa ingatan dia sudah kembali?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah sambil menyeresap _wine_ dan melihat sekeliling ruangan _bar_ yang para wanita telanjang melikukkan tubuhnya di lantai dansa.

"Bos, Baekhyun menggeledah ruanganmu." Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Sehun.

"Panggil Minseok dan Jongdae." Sehun mengangguk.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyimpannya?"

...

Baekhyun terus mencari berkas yang akan mengungkapkan kebenaran tentang rahasia Chanyeol. Mata sendu itu melihat brankas yang terkunci, ia memutar kunci itu searah jarum jam tapi brankas itu tidak terbuka. Pria mungil menghela nafas kecewa, ia bahkan tidak tau apa-apa tentang Chanyeol, bagaimana ia bisa tau kunci brankas itu.

Satu ketukan pintu dari arah depan terdengar nyaring, Baekhyun cepat-cepat membereskan semua kertas dan turun dari tangga dengan hati-hati menuju pintu depan.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan dua pria yang berpakaian rapih, Baekhyun mengernyit dahi.

"Eung..."

"Halo, Tuan Byun. Kami adalah Dokter yang dipanggilkan oleh Tuan Park untuk memeriksa anda."

"Ah, ayo silahkan masuk." Mereka saling membungkukan badan sebagai sapaan tuan rumah dengan tamu agar terlihat sopan.

"Perkenalkan saya, Kim Minseok." Baekhyun menjabat tangan Minseok sambil tersenyum. "Dan perkenalkan ini asisten saya..." Minseok menunjukan ke arah Jongdae yang sedang mengulurkan tangan.

"Kim Jongdae," Baekhyun menggapai tangan Jongdae dan tidak lupa dengan senyuman.

"Byun Baekhyun. Apa kalian mau kubuatkan minum?"

"Ah, tidak usah merepotkan, Tuan Byun."

"Jangan terlalu formal, panggil saja Baekhyun."

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Itu sedikit tidak sopan." Suasana mereka pun menjadi canggung.

"Hm tak apa teman Chanyeol, temanku juga, hyung." Minseok dan Jongdae tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Bisa aku periksa kakimu sekarang, Baekhyun _-ssi."_ Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

Minseok dan Jongdae pun memeriksa si mungil. Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan mereka dan sangat terlihat sangat serasi, tiba-tiba sembrutan merah memenuhi pipinya. "Oh, astaga! Apa kau sakit?" ucap Minseok panik, tangannya langsung menepelkan di dahi Baekhyun.

Pria mungil itu terkekeh melihat reaksi Minseok yang berubah menjadi pucat. "Aku tak apa, hyung. Kalian sangat serasi. Apa kalian berdua berkencan?" Tanyanya dan Minseok menghembuskan nafas lega, ia pikir Baekhyun sedang sakit. Bisa-bisa ia akan kena sama Chanyeol.

"Kita sudah menikah."

"Oh? Benarkah? Selamat!"

"Terima kasih, Baekhyune." ucap Minseok dan melajutkan pemeriksannya lagi.

"Kakimu baik-baik saja tapi jangan terlalu dipaksakan dulu. Dua minggu lagi kau akan pulih." ujar Minseok dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Apa besok aku bisa ke sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun dan anggukan dari Minseok.

Baekhyun pun berterima kasih pada Jongdae dan Minseok, walaupun Jongdae tak banyak bicara tapi dengan cara berinteraksi dengan Minseok mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Baekhyun menyukai pasangan itu.

...

Tadi malam ia menunggu kepulangan Chanyeol sampai Baekhyun ketiduran, dan pagi ini Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan Chanyeol di sebelahnya. Tidak ada kabar dari Chanyeol, pesan maupun panggilan. Baekhyun mengecutkan bibirnya, lalu ia bangun dari tidurnya. Dan membersihkan diri untuk pergi kesekolah. _Mungkin Chanyeol sibuk dengan kerjanya karena ia seorang CEO._ Yah, begitulah menurut batinya.

Baekhyun pun bergegas membuat sarapan didapur, dan melihat sosok pria yang membelakangi membuatnya was-was terhadap pria yang seumuran dengannya. Sosok pria itu memutar tubuhnya dan tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. Si mungil memiringkan kepalanya, merasa bingung siapa yang sedang pria itu lakukan disini.

"Aku Jongin," sapa Jongin saat melihat ekspresi kebingungan Baekhyun.

Pria yang tadinya bingung langsung memasang wajah bahagia karena ua sudah tau siapa itu Jongin. Tentu saja teman Chanyeol yang ada disana waktu ia tertangkap. Kebiasaan buruk Baekhyun adalah selalu melupakan orang-orang disekitarnya. "Maafkan aku tidak mengingatmu." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sebagai permintaan maafnya.

Jongin merasa tidak enak, dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sedikit gatal, "Tidak masalah. Apa kau ingin berangkat kesekolah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu memainkan seragamnya, "Ehmm.. Itu.. Dimana Chanyeol?" tanyanya, kemungkinan Jongin tau dimana keberada si tinggi itu.

"Kau sudah tau 'kan kalau dia seorang CEO? Ya, dia menginap disana, dan dia minta maaf tidak menghubungimu." Jongin memberitahu pada si mungil agar tidak terlalu khawatir Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau dia seorang CEO?"

"Aku sudah bersamanya sejak kecil."

"Apa bisa menceritakan semua tentang Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun bersemangat. Jongin mematung, lalu ia melihat jam tanganya yang melekat di pergelangan tangan.

"Sepertinya kita harus cepat ke sekolah." ucap Jongin yang mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin menanyakan sesuatu lagi tapi ia urungkan. Dia mengambil tas sekolahnya lalu menaiki mobil dan menuju ke sekolah dengan kaki yang masih diperban. Dan lupakan tentang sarapannya itu sudah membuatnya tidak bernafsu lagi.

Selama diperjalanan tidak ada satupun yang membuka suara, Jongin memperhatikan jalanan agar mereka sampai dengan selamat sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bersenandung nada bersamaan lagu saat radio mobil diputar sambil melihat pemandangan dari dalam jendela mobil.

...

Semua _maid_ dirumah itu berkumpul di depan pintu dengan membungkukan punggungnya, pria berjas mahal itu masuk dengan angkuh dan juga wajah yang terlihat kesal dibelakangnya di kawal dengan supir pribadi. Suara ketukan sepatu membuat para pelayan tidak berani mengangkat wajah mereka.

"Dimana bocah sialan itu?!" suara teriakan itu menggema di rumah besar, kepala _maid_ memajukan dirinya dan semakin membungkuk sambil meremas pakaiannya merasa takut.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Besar, Tuan Muda tidak pulang selama dua hari." Donghae melihat nyalang ke arah pelayan wanita yang sudah berumuran. Wanita tua itu semakin membungkukan tubuhnya, Donghae mendesis.

"Pelayan Lee, bawa Baekhyun pulang." Perintah Donghae dengan suara yang dingin dan menusuk. Dan tanpa menoleh ke arah sumber yang ia perintahkan.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** The chapter is up! Wah ceritanya makin absurd nih wkwk. Username ku masih berubah-ubah yang tadinya **bilaynoona** menjadi **red finger** dan berubah lagi jadi **baeksmile** ya semoga aja gak berubah lagi yaa pusing juga banyak nama. Cukup anak Chanbaek aja yang banyak :v Dan welcome **baeksmile**. Ini akan jadi username terakhir. Semoga ya~

Dan tolongggg reviewnya juseyoooo~

 **Thanks to:** Lussia Archery, greenlight1208, Yui Hisoka, laulamoet, Theresia341, novitaayu3, maximus69, BaetobeliCha, lookingforcb, Chanyeoltidakmesum, kimjunmyeon69, Chaelinlee, AraByun, RookiePeanutCookie, hunhanshin, bjleeyeol, iruyori, exaxoxo, jaherun, ayaloey, Yana sehun, fazahinayahcy, lulafi, ChanBaek09, jongrin88, jung minjii, Baekhyuneew, , i baek you, kimkimkim, mawar biru, milkybaek, megumi30, viramaulida88, byunsex, mikaanggra, ddwhyeol, khairunnisa.I, prktower, nana, baekiepark, aleina8, cuttieuu, ChoKyuKev, apanger614, tarralalita, Jung HwaRin.

Makasih banyak yang udah review, nama-nama diatas yang review cerita pertama kali aku sampe cerita terakhir kali di publish. Maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu-satu o(﹏)oVery thank you. Untuk silent reader makasih juga udah menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk membaca cerita konyol saya. BIG LOVE FOR MY READERS. MUAH.


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre**

Drama, Romance, Mystery

 **Rating**

M

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Warning**

Mpreg, yaoi, BDSM, adult fic, sexual content, mention of rape, gore, lots of alcohol, violence and abuse.

.

.

Jam kelas sudah berakhir, hampir dua puluh menit Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol atau dua sahabatnya itu untuk menjemputnya dan untunglah ia meneduh di pohon rindang jadi kulitnya tidak terbakar oleh matahari.

Baekhyun terus melihat kearah jam tangan, lelaki mungil itu berdecak sebal sambil menghentakan kakinya.

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Saat para pria berbadan besar itu keluar dari mobil, bola mata Baekhyun membelak. Tanpa memikir panjang lagi ia berlari dan sialnya kakinya belum sepenuhnya pulih. Kedua pria itu terus mengejarnya sampai Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa berlari lagi. Ia sedikit membungkuk sambil memegang lututnya mengambil nafas panjang, paru-parunya yang sempat kehabisan oksigen. Pria berbadan besar itu memegang kedua lengan si mungil yang sempat memberontak. Tapi tenaganya cukup terkuras karena acara kejar-kejar pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah saja.

Baekhyun cukup tahu siapa dalang dari ini, Ayahnya. Pria yang selalu mengganggu kehidupannya, Pria yang selalu Baekhyun benci. Tak lupa juga bagaimana ayahnya yang selalu memaksanya untuk menjadi boneka. Baekhyun tidak suka peraturan, Baekhyun tidak suka diatur, Baekhyun tidak suka dipaksa. Mengingat dia tidak akan mudah bisa keluar dari kukungan ayahnya bagaimana dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu pun masih banyak yang belum ia ketahui, si mungil mendengus saat mobil yang ia tumpangi sudah meninggalkan area sekolahnya.

Tak lama kemudian mobil silver berhenti didepan pintu masuk sekolah, lelaki pucat itu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang ia cari. Tapi yang Sehun temui hanya kekasihnya yang sedang bersama temannya, dia tersenyum saat Luhan menatapnya dengan delikan sebal.

Kedua lelaki itu mendekati Sehun, "kau melupakannya lagi?!" hardik Luhan yang sudah cemberut didepan Sehun. Dan lelaki disebelahnya, Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat adegan drama.

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Kau tau aku tidak bisa bebas seperti manusia biasanya. Aku bekerja dengan Chanyeol 24 jam, hanya kata maaf yang bisa aku katakan saat ini."

"Kalau begitu jangan buat janji seperti itu!"

Kyungsoo merasa asing jika dia berada ditengah-tengah sepasang kekasih sedang beradu argumen, ia pun menghela nafas lalu melirik Luhan yang tengah memalingkan wajahnya dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dada. "Lalu sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun yang sedang melihat kearah gerbang sekolah.

"Aku sedang menunggu Baekhyun apa dia sudah keluar?"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan saling pandang lalu mengerutkan dahinya, Luhan yang tidak terima kekasihnya menyebutkan nama lelaki lain didepannya dan Sehun tidak sedang menunggu dirinya membuat ia naik pintam. "SIAPA ITU BAEKHYUN?! KAU SELINGKUH DENGAN PRIA LAIN? YAK OH SEHUN KAU MEMANG PRIA BRENG—" Sehun membungkam bibir Luhab dengan bibirnya, ada lumatan kecil disana bergabung dengan rasa rindu mereka bahkan mereka melupakan satu sosok lain disebelahnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Oh guys! _Come on._ Tidak bisakah kalian melakukan hal itu nanti? Dan tentang Baekhyun, dia sudah pulang."

Mereka pun melepaskan ciuman dengan nafas yang tesengal, Luhan tersenyum miring lalu menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. "Ayolah kau pasti iri." ejek Luhan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan Kyungsoo hanya memutarkan bola matanya. "Kau antarkan aku pulang, aku akan menendang bokongmu nanti." Luhan dan Kyungsoo berjalan kearah mobil Sehun.

Lelaki itu hanya menggeleng kecil lalu mengikuti dua lelaki, "kau berhutang penjelasan tentang Baekhyun itu." ucap Luhan sebelum memasuki mobilnya.

...

"APA?!"

Kyungsoo dan Sehun meringis mendengar pekikan dari Luhan.

"Jadi lelaki yang bernama Baekhyun ituitu kekasih Chanyeol?" tanyanya lagi, bahkan itu sudah yang ketiga kali. Sehun mengangguk, sedangkan Luhan menutup mulutnya yang sudah terbuka lebar, sambil memegangi dahinya. Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa anak baru disekolahnya sudah menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol pria yang dijauhi para murid. Walaupun Luhan belum melihat bagaimana sosok Baekhyun itu tapi tetap saja dia terkejut, baru kali ini ada seorang lelaki yang sudah jadi milik Chanyeol masih tetap bernafas.

Selanjutnya hanya keheningan didalam mobil, Sehun mengantarkan dua lelaki itu sebelum Luhan turun mereka sempat berciuman sekilas. Luhan benar-benar ingin kekasihnya itu berada dirumahnya seperti biasa tapi dengan keadaan seperti ini ia harus menahan rasa rindunya.

"Aku akan menemuimu nanti." Itu kata terakhir Sehun sebelum melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan dirinya yang sedang menatap lesu.

...

Sehun berlari tergesa-gesa dan membuka kasar pintu ruangan Chanyeol, lelaki itu terengah-engah sambil mengangkat tangannya ke udara, kedua lelaki itu melirik Sehun dengan tatapan aneh. "BAEKHYUN HILANG?!"

Reaksi Jongin dan Chanyeol biasa saja tak ada reaksi terkejut seperti yang Sehun pikirkan. "Aku tahu dan kita sedang memikirkan rencanannya." Ucap Jongin ringan.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak bilang padaku lebih dahulu? Tau tadi aku tidak usah berlari kesini."

Jongin terkekeh, "karena kau akan berlamaan dengan kekasihmu."

Sehun mendegus sebal mendengarkan jawaban Jongin. "Dan darimana kalian tau kalau Baekhyun hilang?"

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali Oh Sehun? Jangan lupakan siapa Chanyeol, dia memiliki banyak koneksi."

Sehun mengangguk. "Jadi apa yang kau rencanakan, bos?"

Chanyeol tersenyum angkuh, yang melihat pasti merasakan aura jahat bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang tampan membuat para wanita akan mengigit kuku. "Kita akan pergi ke acara itu."

...

Baekhyun ditarik paksa oleh dua pria itu kedalam rumahnya. Dia sedikit berontak saat mereka akan memasuki rumahnya, andai saja kakinya sedang tidak patah ia pasti bisa memukul dua pria ini sedikit karena sudah berani menyentuhnya. Baekhyun sedikit meringis ketika kakinya terbentur pintu.

Saat pertama kali Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah itu, ayahnya sudah menunggu dengan tatapan datar. Mata pria itu menelusuri dirinya dari atas sampai bawah, Baekhyun menunggu rasa reaksi ayahnya saat melihat kakinya yang diperban. Namun harapan tetaplah harapanharapan. Yang ia dapatkan hanya senyum remeh dan berkata pada pelayan, "Siapkan dia." Lalu pergi begitu saja dengan kedua _bodyguard_ nya. Meninggalkan si mungil dengan rasa sesak didadanya.

Bagaimana bisa seorang ayah melihat anaknya yang tengah terluka dan tidak ada reaksi perihatin sama sekali?

Tanpa seizin Baekhyun, air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Dia mengusap kasar lalu menatap tajam kearah pelayan. "Siapkan air." Dan melesat pergi ke kamarnya.

Pakaian formal menutupi tubuh mungilnya dengan rambut yang sudah tertata rapih. Rasanya ingin sekali hidup dengan kenormalan yang ada, mempunyai keluarga yang sederhana tidak ada tatapan yang selalu membuatnya takut. Baekhyun melihat dirinya dicermin kamar, lagi dia tersenyum miris. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, masih adakah yang akan menolongnya. Sebelum ia menyesali keputusan.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. "Tuan Muda, mobil anda sudah siap."

Hujan membasahi kota Seoul, baru kali ini ada yang menggantikan tangisan malamnya. Entah ia harus senang atau marah. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama dia sudah sampai tujuannya, sebuah gedung besar dengan acara pertemuan antara pembisnis. Dalam satu menit pasti dia sudah merasakan bosan.

Pembicaraan orang tua memang membosankan, maka dari itu Baekhyun hanya memakan hidangan yang ada sampai ia melirik kearah ayahnya yang sedang tertawa palsu. Baekhyun berdecak, _semua orang yang datang hanya menggunakan topeng palsu, betapa menggelikannya mereka._

"Wow, Baekhyun kau datang?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara itu, ia mendelik tajam. "Choi Siwon eh?"

"Jangan melihat tunanganmu seperti itu."

Baekhyun menatap tajam lalu melangkah lebih dekat kearah lelaki yang didepannya. "Aku bukan tunanganmu, berhenti membuat kesepakatan dengan ayahku tanpa sepengetahuanku."

Siwor terkekeh, "bisnis adalah bisnis, Baekhyun. Kau akan jadi milikku." Siwon mengelus pipi si mungil yang langsung dia tepis. Sialnya, Tuan Byun berjalan kearah sini.

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, Choi Siwon." Sapa Tuan Byun.

"Ya, sudah lama tidak berjumpa, Tuan Byun." Mereka pun berjabat tangan dan Baekhyun hanya bisa bungkam ketika ayahnya berada didekatnya.

"Bagaimana jika pernikahan kau dengan anakku dipercepat?"

Baekhyun membelak matanya tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ayahnya katakan. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, dan Siwon hanya tersenyum kemenangan. "Akan aku pikirkan itu."

"Tes...tess..oke, _welcome to this festive event_ _ladies and gentleman._ Mari kita mulai acara ini..." Baekhyun menulikan telinganya, satu lengan besar berada dipinggangnya dan itu milik Choi Siwon. Dia hanya bisa pasrah, ingat ayahnya masih disampingnya yang tengah melihat seorang mc sambil meminum _sampanye._

Siwon pamit untuk memberi sapa pada para tamu lain dan itu membuat Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega. Baru saja ingin pergi, ayahnya sudah mengeluarkan suara. "Mau kemana kau?"

"Kamar mandi," jawabnya malas lalu meninggalkan ruangan yang membosankan itu, dia hanya ingin menghirup udara segar. Didalam sana sangat menyesakkan dadanya.

Tuan Byun mengisyaratkan pada _bodyguard_ nya untuk mengawasi Baekhyun agar lelaki itu tidak kabur.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan kekuasaan ayahnya, yang seenaknya mengatur hidupnya. Untungnya kamar mandi ini tidak ada orang jadi ia hisa nangis sepuasnya. Baekhyun pun mengunci pintu kamar mandi dari dalam agar tidak ada orang yang masuk.

Lelaki mungil itu menatap cermin, penampilannya kacau. Bahkan ia tidak bisa mengelak dari pembicaraan tentang pernikahannya.

Satu pintu bilik kamar mandi dibelakangnya terbuka, sosok lelaki yang ia rindukan. Matanya memanas melihat lelaki itu dengan pakaian formal dan _hair_ _up_ , malam ini Chanyeol benar-benar tampan. Bohong jika Baekhyun mengatakan dia tidak menginginkan lelaki itu.

" _Miss me, baby?"_ Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya dan dengan senyuman yang ia sukai.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan menghamburkan pelukan, si mungil menjinjit lalu mulai mencium bibir tebal Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa. Rindu sekali, dia rindu sosok lelaki ini didalam dekapannya.

Chanyeol menerima ciuman dari kekasihnya dan menuntun tidak tergesa-gesa seperti yang pertama. Dia menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun layaknya koala, kaki mungil itu melingkar dipinggang Chanyeol.

Yang lebih tinggi sesekali meremas bokong Baekhyun membuat lengkuhan keluar dari bibir tipis. Itu membuat keduannya semakin bergairah, nafsu yang tertahan sejak tadi sudah tersampaikan. Jari Baekhyun tidak diam saja, ia mengelus rahang Chanyeol lalu berpindah meremas rambut kecil yang ada dibelakang.

Kedua saliva mereka menyatuh sampai mengalir kedagu Baekhyun. Merasakan hawa panas dari tubuhnya, ia mulai membuka jas tanpa menghentikan tautan ciuman mereka. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman.

Chanyeol mendudukkan bokongnya ditempat closet, tangannya menyelipkan dibalik baju Baekhyun. Mengelus perlahan punggung mulus itu, membuat dia mengeliat merasakan sensasi nikmat ditambah ciuman sensual mereka.

Baekhyun menelusuri rahang kekasihnya yang sedikit kasar karena adanya rambut halus disana. Lalu dia mulai turun kearah kancing kemeja Chanyeol yang sedikit ketat karena postur tubuh pria itu, melepaskan benda bulat itu dan mulai jari lentiknya menari-nari didada bidangnya.

Chanyeol mengerang ketika tangan Baekhyun dengan jahil mulai meremas miliknya yang sudah minta dilepaskan dari sarangnya. Baekhyun menyeringai mendengarkan erangan Chanyeol disela ciuman mereka, tidak kalah dengan Chanyeol. Ibu jarinya mulai memainkan punting yang sudah menegang, Baekhyun melenguh.

Mereka melepas ciuman, Baekhyun terengah. Chanyeol menyeringai melihat Baekhyun yang kalah menggodainya. Yang lebih tinggi membuka zipper celana si mungil.

Celana hitam itu terlepas, kini hanya menyisakan kemeja putih, dua kancing atas sudah lolos yang memperlihatkan dada polosnya. Dan boxer yang masih menutupi asetnya. Pipinya bersemu merah ketika Chanyeol juga ingin melepaskan celananya. Pikirnya mereka akan melakukan kegiatan _itu_ dibilik kamar mandi. Bagi Baekhyun, inilah yang pertama kali dia melakukan _itu_ saat acara besar berlangsung.

Pri mungil itu melupakan ayahnya yang sedang menunggunya, lagipula Baekhyun lebih menyukai menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol daripda dengan ayahnya yang membosankan.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun lagi, memangku si mungil. Dengan reflek Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher pria itu. Mata mereka bertemu, Baekhyun bisa melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang sudah menggelap, dia mulai menghisap kuat puntingnya yang sudah memerah.

Baekhyun mengerang sambil mencengkram bahunya, dia bisa merasakan area didadanya basah sekaligus nyeri. Chanyeol benar-benar menghisap kuat sesekali mengigit, seperti sedang menyusui anak bayi yang sudah kelaparan.

"Uuhh~"

Bibir tebal itu kembali mencium bibir tipis Baekhyun, dengan lembut dan menuntun. "Dimana dia menyentuhmu?" Suara berat itu membuat Baekhyun mengernyit, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud ucapan Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada yang menyentuhku,"

Chanyeol menaikkan satu ujung bibirnya, Baekhyun berbohong dia tahu itu. Lalu pria tinggi itu langsung memasukkan tangannya kedalam boxer Baekhyun, memegang junior miliknya. Mengocok cepat sampai percum itu keluar dari lubang penisnya.

Nafas Baekhyun memburu sebab perilaku Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba, bahkan dia tidak sempat menghentikannya, "aku tidak mengerti."

"Ingatlah kesalahanmu, baby."

Baekhyun mulai menimang, memorinya berputar mengingat kejadian hari ini. Tidak ada yang menyentuhnya maupun itu ayahnya atau orang lain. Tapi salah satu bodyguard ayahnya sempat menyeretnya apa itu yang dimaksud Chanyeol?

Saat ingin berucap Baekhyun baru mengingat kejadian Siwon yang mengelus pipinya dan—oh tidak!

"Dia mengelus pipiku," Satu kecupan dipipi Baekhyun, pria mungil itu tersenyum lalu memegangi pipinya yang sudah memerah.

"Apa ada lagi?" Baekhyun menggeleng, wajah Chanyeol mulai datar dan dingin. Baekhyun bisa mengetahui itu, dia tau bagaimana sikap Chanyeol akan berubah saat dia membuat kesalahan.

Dengan secepat kilat Chanyeol membalikkan badan Baekhyun yang sudah menungging menghadap closet dan pria tinggi itu menurunkan boxer yang Baekhyun pakai. Menampar dua bongkahan kenyal itu, Baekhyun mengaung. Tangannya menopang tubuh mungil, "Chanyeol—"

PLAK!

Pukulan itu menjalar ketubuh, rasa sakitnya tidak sesakit saat Chanyeol berusaha memasukkan kejantannya kedalam lubangnya yang masih kering tanpa pelumas apapun. Suara raungan itu terdengar keras diruang, hanya ada suara erangan dan kulit yang bergesekan menjadi satu. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Baekhyun, menjilat sisi belakang tengkuknya lalu menghisap meninggalkan jejak merah disana.

"Dia memegang pinggangku, uh—aku akan sampai," aku Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol si pria kejam yang tidak membiarkan si mungil keluar dengan cepat. Chanyeol menutup akses lubang Baekhyun, cairan putih itu tertahan ditempat dua bola yang menggantung.

Tubuh si mungil gemetar, pelepasannya tertahan oleh Chanyeol yang masih menungganginya. Baekhyun menahan tubuh Chanyeol agar menghentikannya, dia sudah tidak tahan dengan segala hukuman yang ia berikan.

Mereka sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu di toilet, Chanyeol yang masih menggerakan pinggulnya sedangkan si pria mungil itu terus melenguh, kakinya sudah lemas, punggungnya sakit karena terus membungkuk. Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan juniornya memberi akses pelesapan. Baekhyun meledak, nafasnya terengah. Tubuh mungil itu jatuh merosot kebawah, begitu juga dengan kejatanan Chanyeol yang lepas dari lubang Baekhyun.

Yang tinggi sedikit menggeram, lalu ia memakai celananya lagi. Merapihkan pakaiannya, Chanyeol juga memasangkan boxer Baekhyun dan memakaikan jas miliknya menutupi tubuh mungil itu hanya sampai sebatas paha. Tangan kokoh itu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya, membawa keluar dari tempat itu yang diikuti Sehun dan Jongin.

Keduannya sedikit membungkuk ketika Chanyeol keluar dari toilet. Para bodyguard milik ayah Baekhyun sudah mereka singkirkan seperti perintah Chanyeol.

...

Chanyeol menaruh tubuh si mungil dnegan lembut di ranjang miliknya, ia memberikan ciuman dibibir tipis itu. Tidak lupa juga dengan kecupan dikeningnya.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Mata sendu itu mengerjab, nuasa diruangan ini berbeda dengan kamarnya. Baekhyun memijat dahinya, ia baru teringat insiden Chanyeol dan dirinya bercinta dibilik toilet. Si mungil menggeleng lemah lalu mencari keberadaan Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi tidak ada disisinya.

Tubuhnya ia keluarkan dari balik selimut, Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak memakai celana hanya boxer dan juga kemeja yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya. Kaki kecil itu melangkah ke ruangan yang pernah ia masuki, itu ruangan kerja Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengintip dari sela pintu yang sedikit terbuka, dia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara serius pada Sehun dan Jongin. Kini Baekhyun bisa mengenali mana pria yang bernama Sehun dan mana pria yang bernama Jongin. Perbedaan dari kulit mereka, itulah yang Baekhyun ketahui saat ini.

Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya kearah pintu agar bisa mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Tapi tiba-tiba, satu kalimat membuat Baekhyun membeku, "Masuk Baekhyun, tidak sopan kau menguping disitu."

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya sambil memainkan ujung bawah kemejanya dan menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah telah hal yang tidak sopan.

"Kau ingin masuk atau kau ingin berdiam diri disitu sampai esok," suara itu begitu dingin dan mengancam. Baekhyun mendongak melihat wajah Chanyeol yang datar, lalu melihat wajah Jongin dna Sehun yang setengah menunduk. Pada akhirnya ia memilih memasuki ruangan yang terasa begitu dingin, Jongin dan Sehun membelak saat melihat kaki jejang Baekhyun yang mulus dan bersih.

Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah dua pria itu yang berani menatap miliknya, "Kemarilah.."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak suka kedua pria itu menatapi milikku." Wajah Baekhyun memanas saat ia melihat kebawah, kakinya yang tidak ditutupi dengan celana membuat kaki mulusnya terpancar begitu saja. Si mungil duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol, belahan pantatnya menyentuh sisi paha Chanyeol. "Lanjutkan.."

Jongin mengangguk, "keluarga Jung sudah menandatangani kerjasama dengan kami. Dan juga dia mengirim undangan perjamuan minum teh."

"Atur saja acara itu, apa ada lagi?"

"Hasil saham Wu meningkat, hanya itu saja."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Wu?" lalu kedua sudut bibirnya itu mengembang.

...

Jongin dan Sehun sudah meninggalkan mansion Chanyeol dua puluh menit yang lalu, tapi sepasang kekasih itu masih setia mendekap diruangan. Chanyeol yang sibuk mengecup bahu Baekhyun sejak tadi saat kemejanya merosot, tanganya memeluk tubuh mungil.

"Chanyeol, apa kau besok tidak sekolah lagi?" tanyanya, ia begitu penasaran.

"Aku tidak bisa, tempatku disini dan lagi orang sepertiku tidak membutuhkannya. Aku sudah diajarkan oleh ayahku bagaimana yang harus aku lakukan di masa depan. Tapi kau beda denganku kau membutuhkannya, manfaatkan itu." Chanyeol kembali mencium bahunya. Baekhyun merasa sedih mendengar kata yang Chanyeol lontarkan. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria harus mengikuti apa yang diajarkan ayahnya tanpa ilmu yang diberikan dari seorang guru. "Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk sekolah, hanya demi dirimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu mengelus surai abu itu. Dia juga merasakan ada yang mengeras sejak tadi, si mungil menjatuhkan tubuhnya. kepalanya mendongak melihat wajah Chanyeol yang datar dan tatapan tajamnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun?"

"Biarkan aku melakukannya, Chanyeol."

"Kau tidak perlu,"

"Tapi aku menginginkannya."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Aku tidak bisa menahannya."

"Kalau begitu jangan ditahan,"

Baekhyun membuka zipper celana yang Chanyeol kenakan, kepala penis itu sudah muncul dari sisi boxernya. Mata sendu itu menatap mata besar Chanyeol, lalu tangannya menyentuh junior Chanyeol. Pria mungil mengeluarkan kejatanan Chanyeol dari boxer dan mulai melakukan yang ia inginkan.

Bisa ia rasakan _benda_ itu sudah membesar ditangannya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Mulut mungil itu siap memasukkan penis besar dan panjang kedalam rongga mulutnya.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan miliknya menyentuh saliva panas didalam mulut Baekhyun. Yang mulai menaik-turunkan temponya, tak hanya itu ia juga memainkan kedua bola yang menggantung. Lidahnya menyapa si kepala penis membuat sang pemiliknya menekan kepala Baekhyun agar memperdalam hisapan.

Dia juga tidak tahu darimana keberanian ingin memberikan oral pada Chanyeol, saat melakukan tidak ada rasa jijik didalam dirinya. Suara kecipak itu terdengar dan erangan dari Chanyeol sampai ke telinga Baekhyun. Dan _itu_ juga semakin membesar didalam mulutnya, Baekhyun tidak bisa memasukan semuanya.

Chanyeol terus menekan kepala Baekhyun untuk memperdalam lumatan, dia tidak melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah memerah. Dadanya memburu, nafasnya tidak senormal sedia kala tadi. Baekhyun memukul paha Chanyeol agar tidak semakin menekan kepalanya, tapi tidak ada respon darinya.

Mulutnya tersumbat milik Chanyeol, tanganya berkali-kali menyadarkan pria yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Merasakan layanan dari sang kekasih.

Baekhyun menangis saat sperma Chanyeol menyembur dengan hebat kedalam mulutnya, si tinggi menatap Baekhyun yang sudah basah dengan air mata. Matanya menggelap, dibutakan oleh gairah dirinya. "Telan itu." Suara serak itu mengejutkan Baekhyun. Suaranya berbeda dari suara Chanyeol yang tadi, wajahnya juga tidak sedamai tadi. Baekhyun menggeleng, ingin mengeluarkan cairan itu tapi tangan Chanyeol mengapit kedua pipinya lalu mendongakan kepalanya, cairan itu tertelan dengan paksa. Baekhyun menangis lagi.

Posisi Baekhyun menungging yang dipapah meja kerja Chanyeol. Pria yang dibelakangnya sudah memasuki miliknya kedalam dirinya, ia melakukannya dengan kasar tidak memperdulikan kalau sudah menyakiti si mungil.

"Chanyeol!"

Teriakan itu tidak didengar bahkan isakan tangisannya tidak berhenti juga. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya seraya mempererat genggaman dimeja, Chanyeol mengubah posisi Baekhyun menghadap dirinya dan meneruskan hentakannya. Pria itu melihat Baekhyun menangis, "ini bukan dirimu, kembalikan Chanyeol." Lirihnya.

"Aku adalah aku. Diamlah, Baek. Kau harus melayaniku, keluarkan saja desahanmu. Sialan."

Baekhyun menangis dalam diam, memejamkan matanya ia tidak berani menatap betapa kacaunya dirinya yang sedang dijamah oleh orang yang sedang kesetanan.

Cairan panas itu masuk kedalam tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah lemas, dirinya tidak bisa lagi bergerak. Kakinya yang masih diperban pun terasa pegal. Lubangnya perih, mungkin itu akan lecet. Mata Baekhyun masih setia tertutup, ia merasakan Chanyeol yang sudah melepas miliknya dari tubuhnya dan terdengar pria itu sedang memakai celananya kembali.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa menahannya. Bersihkan dirimu." Kata itu yang Baekhyun dengar sebagai penutup kegiatanya, tidak ada kata manis. Saat suara pintu tertutup, Baekhyun terisak sambil memungut pakaiannya dilantai.

...

"Aku melakukannya lagi,"

"Chanyeol, tenangkan dirimu. Kau hanya dibutakan oleh kecemburanmu, hilangkan perasaan itu." suara Minseok disebrang sana, seorang dokter pribadinya dan juga hyung baginya. Pria itu selalu membantunya dalam segala hal yang sedang ia alami. Dan ia juga tahu apa yang tengah Chanyeol rasakan tanpa bercerita padanya. "Tarik nafasmu lalu hembuskan perlahan..." ujarnya. Chanyeol mengikuti arahan darinya.

Sekiranya sudah tenang, Chanyeol kembali dengan wajah datar dan berkata, "aku harus pergi." Semua yang mengenal Chanyeol tau tujuan dari kata itu. Mereka sudah mencoba berbagi cara untuk menghentikan pikiran gilanya tapi hasilnya tetap sama.

"Jangan, kau tidak bisa. Kau tak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Apa kau mencoba untuk menghentikanku, Minseok?"

Disebrang sana, ia bisa mendengakan dengusan dari pria itu. "Maafkan aku, tuan Park." Tanpa membalas ucapan Minseok, pria tinggi itu memutuskan secara sepihak. Lalu ia bangkit dari kursi kerjanya. Saat keluar dari ruangan sekilas ia melihat pintu kamarnya, dan mulai melajutkan tujuannya. Yaitu 'bermain' dengan seseorang.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** OKE. WHAT THIS?! IDK. KENAPA JADI GAK JELAS BEGINI WOEEE. OKE MUNGKIN KONFLIKNYA ADA DI CHAP SELAJUTNYA. BAHKAN RASANYA BINGUNG MAU BIKIN ALURNYA SEPERTI APA. MAAF CERITANYA AGAK ANEH UNTUK KALANGAN PENULIS SEPERTI SAYA ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

DAN AKU MAU BILANG ALBUM KELIMA EXO SUDAH KELUAR! TELAT YA? HUHUHU TT TAPI GAES AKU KESEL MASA SM BEGITU BGT SAMA EXO:( BUKTIIN KLO EXOL GAK BAKALAN PINDAH KEMANAPUN DAN TETEP BERSAMA. AYO SALING GENGGAM TANGAN AGAR KITA GAK BERPENCAR! BECAUSE WE ARE ONE!

KARENA KITA ADALAH SATU TIDAK ADA DUANYA ATAU SETERUSNYA. DAN LAGI KENAPA FANSIGN CUMAN 2 KALI? OH MY GOD! SM, ARE YO SERIOUSLY? BUT GAES, GAES WAKE UP! EXO BUTUH KITA! KITA GAK BISA DIEM AJA! BUKTIIN KALO KITA KUAT DENGAN RINTANGAN YANG SM KASIH! KITA GAK AKAN LEMAH. BUKTIIN KALO KITA BISA NGALAHIN SM! AKU GAK KESEL SAMA NYAI KARENA DIA EMNG BUKAN CEO LAGI TAPI AKU GAK NGERTI CARA PIKIRAN SM LOH! MEREKA GAK MIKIR, UDAH DIKASIH HATI MINTA JANTUNG! DAN AKU GAK NYALAHIN ADEK-ADEKNYA EXO. TOLONG AKU JADI EMOSI INI! MAAF CAPSLOCK GAK TAU TOMBOL MATIIN CAPSLOCK YANG MANA.

EXO LEAVE, I'LL LEAVE TOO.

MAAF CURHAT JUGA /PLAK/

TAPI... MOMENT CHANBAEK BANYAK SIH HEHE AKU SENANG~~~~ MAKASIH DADDY YEOL DAN PAPA BAEK SUDAH BISA NEMPEL DIDEPAN PUBLIK UHUK.

DAH SEGINI DULU YA. SEE YOU~

 **Thanks to:**

Light byun (Ya, Chanyeol sudah suka sama Baekhyun sejak... this is a secret),

milkybaek, ByunBaekkiehyun (mereka punya kisah silam mungkin di chap selanjutnya akan dijelaskan, ditunggu ya!), 05.24pm, babu chanbaek, Namsan Tower (Terima kasih sarannya! akan aku pikirkan lagi usulmu! ), mawar biru (karena Jongin lebih setia pada Chanyeol karena dia tau konsekuensinya kalo ngehianatin Chanyeol) alfn39 (kejamnya tidak sama kayak Chanyeol ya wkwk), apanger614.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah review!•ㅅ•

Don't forget to favorite, follow and review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Genre**

Drama, Romance, Mystery

 **Rating**

M

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Warning**

Mpreg, yaoi, BDSM, adult fic, sexual content, mention of rape, gore, lots of alcohol, violence and abuse.

.

.

Seperti biasa Baekhyun tidak menemukan Chanyeol disisinya saat bangun tidur, dan Jongin yang masih bersikap tak acuh padanya. Bahkan sudah berminggu-minggu ia bersama Chanyeol yang masih tidak mendapatkan latar belakang pria itu. Sosok yang kini ia rindukan, kejadian semalam membuatnya terus terngiang di kepala, hanya satu pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya. _Sebenarnya siapa itu Chanyeol?_

Dari namanya begitu familiar tapi entah kenapa rasanya begitu asing. Jika ia bertanya pada sahabatnya, Kyungsoo. Tentu dia akan menjawab; _Chanyeol adalah pria yang cukup terkenal, dia salah satu pewaris xeon Corp. Dan dia adalah kekasih dari Byun Baekhyun._

Sungguh jawaban dari Kyungsoo sangat tidak membantu, harus bertanya pada siapa lagi agar ia mengetahui pria itu?

"Baek... Baekhyun?" Suara Kyungsoo memenuhi pikirannya.

"Uh.. Ada apa, Kyung?"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau tidak mendengarkan bel masuk? Ayo.." Ajak Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, kau bisa pergi duluan. Aku akan ke toilet sebentar," ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa perlu kutemani?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi mendengar Kyungsoo sedikit khawatir padanya, "aku tak apa. Kalau begitu sampai bertemu dikelas." Tanpa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, pria mungil itu sudah lari duluan, omong-omong gips yang ada dikakinya sudah dilepas kemarin. Minseok bilang kakinya sudah sembuh total dari kejadian tragis tersebut.

Tentang Baekhyun ingin ke toilet tidak sepenuhnya bohong, tapi disinilah ia. Di ruangan yang membuatnya nyaman setelah rumah Chanyeol, dimana ada piano besar yang selalu jadi teman ceritanya hanya suara piano yang berbicara. Jari lentik itu menekan _tuts_ dengan lembut seolah akan marah jika kau menekannya terlalu keras, mata sendu itu tertutup perlahan. Hembusan angin masuk dari jendela yang sedikit terbuka berusaha menyingkirkan helaian rambutnya, sinar matahari menyelinap masuk. Irama piano terdengar ke telinga pemainnya lagu _River flows in you,_ Menjadi saksi bisunya saat ini.

Sampai pintu ruangan itu terbuka permainan pianonya ia hentikan dan menoleh ke arah pintu mendapatkan dua pria yang tengah menatapnya, wajah dari salah satu mereka sedikit memerah. Baekhyun bisa mencium bau alkohol dari sini, mungkin mereka sehabis minum alkohol yang membuat wajah pria itu memerah. Tapi darimana mereka mendapatkan minuman itu yang saat ini sedang berada disekolah?

Bukan itu yang harus Baekhyun pikirkan, tapi bagaimana cara ia keluar dari sana?

Pria bername tag Jung Daehyun itu menyeringai, "apa ini.. Seorang pria cantik sedang memainkan piano?"

Baekhyun pun hanya tersenyum tipis lalu memberi hormat pada _Sunbae_ -nya, itu terlihat dari pakaian mereka yang berbeda. "Maaf aku harus ke kelas sekarang." ucapnya sopan.

Kaki pendek itu melangkah hati-hati dan langsung di hadangan oleh Daehyun, pria itu menyeringai saat menatap Baekhyun setiap inci dari atas kepala sampai kaki. Satu tangannya terangkat ke udara memberi tanda pada temannya untuk keluar dari ruangan, dan yang tersisa hanya mereka berdua.

"Apa begini caramu menyapa seniormu, hm?" Baekhyun pun mendadak gugup dan melangkah mundur agar tetap jaga jarak dengan Daehyun yang semakin mendekatinya.

"A-aku..."

"Ssstt... Hanya ada kita disini manis, jangan takut." Daehyun pun mengangkat dagu Baekhyun guna untuk menatapnya, "apa perlu kuberi hukuman," bisiknya.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang saat nafas hangat itu menerpa lehernya yang sensitif, "uhhh.." tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman. "H-hentikan!"

Daehyun terus mengecup leher Baekhyun yang membuat aroma manis menguar dari tubuhnya dan itu membuat gairahnya terpancing. Kini tidak hanya kecupan, tetapi sebuah hisapan yang membuat kulit putih itu sedikit ada tanda berwarna merah jika saja Baekhyun tidak mendorongnya dan berlari begitu saja dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya jika Daehyun tidak salah liat. Ia pun menyeringai, "kekasihmu sangat manis, Park."

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari ada sepasang mata melihat kejadian itu dengan sebuah senyuman liciknya.

...

Air mata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya membuat pengelihatan menjadi buram, ia pun menabrak seorang wanita yang sedang membawa setumpuk kertas dan membuat kertas itu berhamburan karenanya.

"Oh, maafkan aku.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," sesal Baekhyun sambil mengusap air matanya dan berusaha membantu wanita itu merapihkan tumpukan kertas.

"Tidak apa baekhyun." ucap Krystal lembut, "oh, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku tak apa, maaf aku harus pergi."

"Tunggu," cegah Krystal saat kertas terakhir yang ia ambil dari lantai. "Mau minum teh di ruanganku?" tawarnya sedikit ingin tau apa yang membuatnya menangis.

Krystal menaruh secangkir teh hangat di depan meja Baekhyun yang langsung diresapinya perlahan karena ia membutuhkan air untuk menenangkat dirinya. Tatapannya kosong masih mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya sedikit terbawa suasana, air asin itu kembali menumpuk di pelupuk mata dengan cepat ia usap. Krystal yang melihat itu berpindah tempat duduk disebelah Baekhyun sambil mengelus punggungnya yang bergetar. Mata wanita itu bergulir kearah leher Baekhyun yang memperlihatkan ada sebuah _hickey_ disana, dan jika diingat-ingat Chanyeol sebagai kekasih Baekhyun tidak masuk hari ini. Lalu siapa yang membuat _itu_?

"Kau tau banyak siswa yang datang padaku hanya untuk menceritakan masalah mereka, aku bisa menyimpan sebuah rahasia."

"Kumohon jangan beritahu Chanyeol,"

"Tidak akan, percaya padaku."

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskan perlahan, "aku...takut."

"Apa yang kau takutkan, Baek."

"Dia... Jung Daehyun, ini menjijikan." lirih Baekhyun sambil mengusap lehernya dengan kasar mencoba menghapus bekas pelecehan tadi.

"Jung Daehyun.." gumam Krystal sambil memikirkan apa yang sedang pria itu rencanakan. "Baek, jangan sakiti dirimu!" cegah Krystal saat Baekhyun masih mengusap daerah lehernya sampai merah. "Ini minumlah.." Krystal memberi teh yang tadi Baekhyun minum sambil mengelus punggung pria mungil itu tetapi, pikirannya melayang pada seorang yang bernama Jung Daehyun.

...

Suara ketukan sepatu _heels_ menggema di lorong kantor, pakaian minim dan ketat itu sangat pas di tubuh langsingnya yang menggoda para pria disana. Wanita itu berhenti di meja resepsionis lalu membuka kacamata hitamnya bibir berpoles lipstik merah itu menyungging sebuah senyuman. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan bosmu,"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol,"

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji, Nona?"

"Hanya beritahu dia bahwa Jung Jessica ingin bertemu dengannya." ketus Jessica dan juga mengedipkan matanya saat para pria menatapnya. "Apa yang kau tunggu lagi?"

Pegawai wanita itu nampak ragu tetapi ia tetap menelfon yang langsung nyambung pada Chanyeol.

"Maaf Tuan, Nona Jessica ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Baiklah," pegawai itu menutup telfonnya. "mari ikuti saya, Nona."

Jessica tersenyum kemenangan lalu mengikuti pegawai tersebut ke ruangan Chanyeol, tanpa basa-basi lagi ia langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya dahulu. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap tajam kearah Jessica dan kedua sahabat Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin menatap bingung kearah Jessica.

"Hai Chanyeol, lama tidak bertemu." ucapnya yang langsung menduduki tubuhnya didepan Chanyeol.

"Berhenti membuang waktuku, katakan."

"Dingin dan ketus," cibirnya lalu mengambil sesuatu yang ada didalam tas. "Ah, kau tau kenapa aku datang kesini?" Jessica ingin membuat tarik ulur agar apa yang ia inginkan tercapai.

Chanyeol menggeram. "Apa maumu?"

"Kau selalu tepat, aku semakin menyukaimu." ucap Jessica sambil menjilat bibirnya. Sehun dan Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan Jessica tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol yang menatap dingin dan datar. "Aku ingin saham terbesarmu."

"Apa yang aku dapatkan?"

"Sebuah kejutan yang tidak akan mengecewakanmu ini hal yang sebanding dengan harga nilai."

"Baiklah," Chanyeol menyetujuinya membuat kedua sahabatnya terkejut dengan kesepatan itu. "Dan kejutan apa yang kau maksud?"

Jessica kembali merongoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan map kecil yang langsung ia lempar ke meja. Chanyeol melirik Jessica yang menyeringai, "bukalah." ia juga menunggu reaksi yang akan Chanyeol tunjukkan.

Chanyeol membuka map tersebut dan melihat beberapa foto yang sangat jelas nampak wajah seseorang yang ia kenal. Rahang pria itu mengeras dan Jessica yang melihat itu tersenyum kemenangan. "Keluar." Satu kata yang Chanyeol keluarkan dari bibir tebalnya siapapun yang mendengarkan akan merinding ada sirat kemarahan.

Jessica berdiri lalu membungkuk, "jangan lupakan janjimu, tampan." Lalu ia pun meninggalkan tiga pria dengan suasana yang mencengkram itu.

Sehun dan Jongin yang daritadi hanya memperhatikan kini mulai mendekati meja Chanyeol. Tangan besar milik Chanyeol menggenggam kuat foto itu menjadi gumpalan kertas yang teremas di dalam dekapan tangan penuh dengan kekesalan.

"Cari tau siapa pria itu dan bawa padaku dengan keadaan hidup." Ucap Chanyeol dan beranjak dari sana meninggalkan dua sahabatnya yang masih kebingungan.

Jongin mengambil salah satu foto yang tidak rusak akibat remasan Chanyeol. Ia terkejut melihat hasil jepretan foto tersebut yang menampilkan dua orang tengah bercumbu, tidak tapi salah satu pria itu sedang melecehkan Baekhyun yang notaben-nya adalah kekasih Chanyeol.

Didalam hati Sehun dan Jongin hanya merapalkan doa pada Tuhan agar Baekhyun masih selamat dari amarah Chanyeol.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** _Is anyone still waiting for this?_

Ini update pada awal bulan di tahun yang baru. _I know it's late but Happy New Year._ Kalian mau tau aku kemana aja? Aku mengalami Writer's block:( semua yang udah aku rancang ilang semuanya di otak ku. Aku kecewa sih sama diriku sendiri dan aku coba untuk perlahan-lahan buat cerita ini sampe tamat, dan ya disinilah aku. Maaf banget kalau ceritanya makin kesini makin gak nyambung, dan kalian pasti udah denger berita tentang itu 'kan? Gak usah aku sebutin kalian pasti tau kok, _please_ jangan pernah kecewa sama pilihan exo. Tetap berada disini, sebagai Exols yang udah dewasa, tetap percaya pada hal yang kalian percaya, buat Kaisoo shipper yang masih berada di kapal itu kalian luar biasa.

Dan juga jangan berlarut pada kesedihan terus-terusan, ayo bangkit dan tersenyum.

 _"No matter how difficult something is, I will always be positive and **smile** like an idiot. In order to achieve what you desire, you have to constantly be pursuing and striving towards them, at the same time keeping yourself in good shape. I'd like to make everything that I do enjoyable for everyone."_ **-Park Chanyeol.**

Baeksmile,

Minggu, 6 Januari 2019.


	7. Chapter 7

**Genre**

Drama, Romance, Mystery

 **Rating**

M

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Warning**

Mpreg, yaoi, BDSM, adult fic, sexual content, mention of rape, gore, lots of alcohol, violence and abuse.

.

.

 ***Chapter ini mungkin lebih banyak ke Flashback. Perhatikan tanggal Flashbacknya.**

Sebelas.

Sudah ke sebelas kali Baekhyun meledakkan semen _nya_ dan sudah ribuan kali Chanyeol mengumpat dengan geraman di saat yang sama.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun terlalu sensitive saat tangan kasar itu menyentuh kulitnya, bahkan bibirnya sudah tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata untuk menghentikan lelaki tinggi yang terus menumbuk titik manisnya, desahan yang keluar tetapi tidak bersuara itu hanya semakin membuat Chanyeol marah.

"Keluarkan suaramu, Baek." Suara berat Chanyeol menyapa telinganya yang sedikit terdengar tegas dan erotis. Si mungil hanya menggeleng tanda bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan suara. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah merespon apa yang tengah Chanyeol lakukan.

Bahkan kejantanannya sudah banyak mengeluarkan cairan putih. Chanyeol yang mendapatkan penolakan dari Baekhyun, menatap tajam kearah si mungil. "Dimana dia menyentuhmu? Katakan!" Chanyeol sudah mengetahui perihal Daehyun yang menyentuhnya dari sebuah foto, Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol melemparkan foto tersebut didepan wajahnya setelah itu hal ini terjadi padanya. Hukuman.

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menangis tanpa suara.

"Disini?" tanyanya sambil mengelus leher yang sudah banyak _kissmark._ "Bajingan." desis Chanyeol.

"B-berhenti aku tidak kuat lagi."

"Berhenti? Kau memintaku berhenti? _Oh, sayang._ Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau orgasme yang ke duapuluh. Hitungan ke berapa ini?"

 **PLAK!**

Wajah Baekhyun sedikit menoleh saat mendapatkan tamparan keras, panas menjalar ke pipinya. Baekhyun tidak merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya, tapi hatinya sakit saat Chanyeol mengumpat selagi lelaki itu melecehkan tubuhnya. Itu sangat menyakitkan batinnya.

"S-sebelas."

Chanyeol menyeringai, "lihat aku saat berbicara sayang."

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol, ia bisa melihat kedalam iris mata itu. Marah, sedih, gairah, kegelisahan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol semakin memperdalam kejantanannya kedalam lubang Baekhyun yang sudah terpenuhi sperma milik Chanyeol.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Berhenti! Akh!" Baekhyun menggeleng kuat saat ia akan meledak lagi, kedua tangannya terikat di atas kepala yang membuatnya tak bisa mendorong lelaki itu. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari dia menahan nafas sampai Chanyeol menemui pelepasannya. Saat itulah Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri.

...

Minseok menggantikan baju Baekhyun dan juga membasuh tubuhnya dengan kain basah. Ia menatap prihatin kearah wajah pucat Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu hampir saja tidak terselamat jika ia tidak cepat datang atau kalau saja Chanyeol tidak memanggilnya.

Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, Minseok tahu segalanya. Bahkan saat ia datang sungguh mengejutkan baginya melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang mengenaskan, lelaki mungil itu telanjang dengan cairan putih di seluruh tubuhnya. Ini bukan hal pertama kali yang ia lihat tetapi tetap saja Chanyeol terlalu kejam melakukan hal yang tidak pantas kepada lelaki di depannya.

Minseok menunduk sambil menggengam tangan Baekhyun. "Kau tahu, baek." Minseok menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sudah memulai membaik, "kau sangat berharga bagi, Chanyeol." Ia tertawa miris. Saat ini pun ia masih memperdulikan Chanyeol yang sudah melakukan hal sekeji ini, anggap Minseok egois ia tidak bisa melupakan kebaikan lelaki tinggi itu. Minseok berhutang budi padanya. Chanyeol memang kejam tapi dia hanyalah lelaki yang kehilangan arah. "Aku tahu ini sangat egois, tapi Baekhyun percayalah dia hanya salah melampiaskan kasih sayang ke orang lain, tolong, bimbing dia."

"Richard..."

...

"Panggil Kris Wu kesini," Jongin mengganguk kala ia mendengar perintah dari Chanyeol.

Tak lama kemudian Kris dan Suho masuk, "jadi ada hal apa yang mengharuskan aku kesini?" Kris menatap satu persatu yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Mereka semua bungkam, sampai pintu ruangan terbuka. Chanyeol yang pertama kali mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata yang kosong.

Minseok menghela nafas kasar, lelaki itu berjalan kedepan meja Chanyeol. "Kumohon berhenti melukainya."

"Siapa? Apa dia melukai Jihye?" Tanya Kris sambil mendekati dua orang yang saling menatap. Sungguh dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. "Bisakah kalian memberi tahu padaku apa yang tengah terjadi?" Tidak ada yang membuka suara atau menjawab pertanyaan Kris. " _Goddamnit_! Katakan."

"Baekhyun..." Minseok bersuara sambil menunduk, "Dia hamil."

Semua orang yang berada di ruang terkejut mendengar kabar dari mulut Minseok, Chanyeol bergegas berdiri dan mulai berjalan keluar ruangan tapi saat suara Minseok menggema. Kaki panjang itu berhenti tepat didepan pintu. "Ingatannya kembali."

"Bos, Daehyun sudah tertangkap." Chanyeol menoleh kearah Sehun lalu menyeringai. "Jaga Baekhyun, jangan sampai dia meninggalkan kamarku." Lalu lelaki tinggi itu pergi bersama Kris, Jongin dan Sehun yang menemaninya.

Minseok menghela nafas, tubuhnya ia lemparkan pada sofa sambil memijat pelipisnya. Jongdae memberi segelas air putih, " _thanks, dear._ "

"Siapa itu Baekhyun? Namanya terlalu asing bagiku." Suho mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Minseok.

Minseok tersenyum lembut, "seseorang dari masa lalu Richard Park."

...

 **06 Juni, 2003.**

 _Lelaki manis bersurai coklat itu sedang berjongkok di sebuah taman, hanya dirinya yang sedang asik membuat lubang ditanah. Anak-anak lainnya bermain bersama orang tuanya. Baekhyun tidak iri kepada anak lainnya bahkan ia lebih senang bermain sendiri sambil menunggu ibunya menjemput._

 _Baekhyun menggali tanah lagi, "dimana cacing-cacing itu." Dia bergumam, matanya menelisik lubang yang ia buat. "Itu dia!" Baekhyun menarik cacing itu dan memasukkan kedalam botol lalu ia tersenyum senang._

 _Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, lelaki mungil itu berjalan ke arah danau. "Aku akan menangkap ikan-ikan itu." Dia terkekeh pada dirinya sendiri. Cacing yang ia tangkap tadi dia kaitkan pada pengait pancingan dan mulai memancing. "satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, aku menangkap ikan~" Ia bergumam menyanyikan lagu dan kaki-kaki kecilnya ia goyangkan mengikuti irama. Tak menunggu lama pancingan itu bergerak dan Baekhyun berusaha menariknya. Mungkin ikannya terlalu besar jadi kekuatan yang ia miliki tidak sebanding, pemuda manis itu masih berusaha menarik sampai ia tidak menyadari ada batu didepannya. Tubuhnya kecil itu oleng dan ia memejamkan matanya._

 _Tapi mengapa dia tidak merasa ada air yang menyambutnya. Mata sendu itu terbuka dan tubuhnya terasa ada yang memegangi, dia melihat seorang lelaki sedikit bertubuh tinggi menolongnya. "Apa kau bodoh?!"_

 _Baekhyun menjauhkan diri dari orang itu lalu menunduk merasa bersalah, "uuh.. maafkan aku."_

 _Lelaki itu mendengus dan Baekhyun tersenyum senang, mulai mendekati lelaki tinggi. "Siapa namamu? Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan tapi lelaki itu hanya menatap wajahnya. Baekhyun merona saat lelaki itu terus memandanginya, "Ah! Aku punya permen untukmu. Sebagai tanda terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku, ini, ambilah."_

 _Lelaki itu menatap permen yang diberikan Baekhyun lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Jangan sungkan, aku masih punya banyak. Ini buatmu!" Baekhyun menggambil tangan lelaki itu dan menaruh permennya di telapak tangan. Lelaki tinggi itu terkejut saat bersentuhan dengan Baekhyun, ia merasakan ada getaran yang menyenangkan._

 _"Ini akan membuatku sakit gigi."_

 _Baekhyun terkekeh lalu tersenyum manis. "Itu tidak akan membuatmu ompong."_

 _"Baekkie!" Baekhyun menoleh pada seseorang wanita yang memanggilnya lalu wajahnya berubah berbinar._

 _"Mama!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya. "Aku harus pergi sampai jumpa lagi!" Pemuda manis itu berlari menuju wanita yang disebutnya 'Mama'. Lelaki tinggi itu menatap punggung Baekhyun yang melompat memeluk sang ibu, begitu bahagia. Sampai suara lelaki lain membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya._

 _"Tuan Muda, aku menemukan target selanjutnya." Sehun memberitahu dan Jongin menatap permen yang ada di tangan lelaki tinggi itu._

 _"Apa itu?" Tanya Jongin dan Sehun melirik kearah yang sama._

 _Richard memasukkan permen pemberian itu kedalam kantong celana, wajahnya berubah dingin dan tegas. "Bukan apa-apa, ayo kembali."_

 _Entah ini sengaja atau tidak, mereka dipertemukan kembali. Saat keesokan harinya Baekhyun memanggil lelaki tinggi yang sedang bersiap menaiki mobil._

 _"Oh Kau!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria. Sedangkan Richard hanya menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun, yang lelaki mungil itu tidak peka terhadap tatapan yang diberikannya._

 _"Siapa anak itu?" Suara itu mengalihkan atensi Richard dan menatap dingin ke arah Ayahnya._

 _"Bukan siapa-siapa." Richard pun memasuki mobilnya tanpa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang mulai sedih. Saat yang bersamaan sang Ayah Richard menatap seorang wanita yang mendekati anak mungilnya, seringai itu datang._

 _Menarik._

 _Mobil itu pun meninggalkan lingkungan rumahnya, Baekhyun mendesah lesu. Lalu ibunya datang melihat wajah anaknya muram._

 _"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, sayang?"_

 _"Oh Mama, Tidak ada apa-apa."_

 _"Apa anak Mama mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu?"_

 _Baekhyun terkekeh, "tidak. Hanya seorang lelaki yang tidak aku ketahui namanya."_

 _"Seorang anak laki?" Ibunya menggoda, Baekhyun memerah dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Ceritakan tentangnya."_

 **11 Juni, 2003.**

 _"Byun Yoona? Byun Baekhyun?" Seunghyun menyeringai, menatap berkas di mejanya dengan menaruh dagu di tangan. Tak lama pintu terbuka sosok lelaki tinggi dengan tatapan dingin yang selalu ia perlihatkan padanya._

 _"Kang Songhwa, died." Richard bersuara tanpa meluluhkan tatapan- tatapan kebencian._

 _"Kerja bagus, nak. Aku punya sasaran baru dan aku ingin kau menyelesaikan dalam satu bulan." Seunghyun melempar berkas itu ke lantai. Kertas berisi foto seorang wanita cantik-yang pernah ia lihat saat beberapa hari lalu ditaman. Richard terkejut tetapi reaksinya tidak ia tunjukan didepan siapapun, Seunghyun tersenyum saat melihat reaksi anaknya hanya diam menatap lembaran itu._

 _"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"_

 _"Bocah itu akan mati." Rahang Richard mengeras dan tangannya terkepal disisi tubuh. "Kau hanya harus memilih."_

 _"One month, she will die." Richard pun keluar dari ruangan dengan amarah yang masih ada._

 _Jongin dan Sehun hanya mengikuti Richard kemana pun lelaki itu pergi._ _Satu-satunya tujuan yang ada dipikiran Richard. Taman._

 _Richard memejamkan matanya, menenangkan pikirannya dan tak disangka wajah Baekhyun masuk kedalam pikirannya. Richard tersenyum mengingat wajah lelaki itu disaat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Di tempat yang sama saat ini, dipinggir danau. Dia tidak peduli jika bajunya kotor karena ia terlentang di rerumputan._

 _"Kau datang!" Suara lembut itu menyapa telinganya, dia membuka matanya dan mata mereka bertemu. "Hai." Senyuman itu, yang membuat Richard tersenyum juga. Tak lama senyumannya luntur, apa dia baru saja tersenyum karena laki-laki ini?_

 _Baekhyun pindah ke sebelah lelaki tinggi dengan satu sandwich di tangannya, dia mengigit lalu menoleh ke arah Richard. "Kau mau?"_

 _Richard menggeleng._

 _"Hei, aku belum tahu namamu, jadi siapa namamu?"_

 _"Richard, Park Richard." Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menggigit sandwichnya lagi._

 _"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Rich." Richard tertawa dan Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Apa ada yang lucu diwajahnya, Baekhyun pun meraba wajahnya dan tak ada apapun disana._

 _"Apa yang lucu?"_

 _"Kau."_

 _"Aku?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri._

 _"Kau, orang pertama yang memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Rich'"_

 _"Lalu, mereka akan memanggilmu apa?"_

 _Diam. Apa yang mereka panggil? Tak ada yang memanggil namanya. Semua orang hanya memanggilnya Park. Ia benci marganya._

 _"Apa kau punya nama Korea?"_

 _Richard menggeleng._

 _"Baiklah! Aku akan memberi nama untukmu. Sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Chanyeol."_

 **23 Juni, 2003.**

 _Hari-hari terlewat dengan kedekatan mereka, dan Chanyeol tidak melupakan misi yang harus ia selesaikan. Semakin hari semakin ia pikirkan dan itu membuatnya tersiksa, perasaan ini dia tidak pernah mengalaminya. Kebingungan, kegelisahan, ketakutan. Richard menatap telapak tangannya, sudah banyak pembunuhan yang ia lakukan dengan tangan kotor ini. Dia hanya ingin berhenti, dia tidak menyukainya, dia benci melakukannya._

 _"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" Hanya suara itu yang bisa menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Dia menemukannya, kehangatan saat tangan kecil itu menyentuh pipinya. "Chanyeol..." Ya, sebut namaku. Aku menyukainnya saat kau memanggil namaku. Sebut namaku, kau menyembuhkanku dari rasa sakit. Sebut namaku, dan aku akan menemukan kehangatan yang kau berikan. "Chanyeol..." Lelaki tinggi itu sadar dan dia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang panik dan khawatir, lelaki mungil itu menangis. Dan Chanyeol tak menyukainnya._

 _"Hei, kau menangis." Chanyeol mengusap airmata yang turun ke pipi._

 _"Bodoh! Kau juga menangis." Chanyeol meraba pipinya dan benar ia menangis, lalu tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Apa kau mimpi buruk?"_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng._

 _"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"_

 _Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. Ibu jarinya masih mengelus pipi Baekhyun. "Dan kenapa kau juga ikut menangis?"_

 _"Uh? Aku memanggilmu dan kau tidak bangun. Aku mengira kau sudah mati!"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum lemah sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut. "Apa kepalamu sakit?"_

 _"Sedikit, karena seseorang yang sangat cerewet mencoba membangun-"_

 _Chanyeol terkejut saat Baekhyun mencium bibirnya secara tiba-tiba dan si mungil hanya merona malu dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. "Untuk apa itu?"_

 _"Uhm, Mama selalu melakukan hal itu padaku jika aku sedang sakit dan itu menyembuhkanku." Ucapnya sambil menenangkan jantungnya yang menggila._

 _"Tapi yang sakit kepalaku bukan bibirku." Ucap Chanyeol menggoda dan Baekhyun semakin merona, matanya menghindari tatapan Chanyeol._

 _"Ayo kita pulang ini sudah sore." Baekhyun berdiri lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah sampai ke telinga._

 _Chanyeol menghela nafas berat waktunya seminggu lagi. Dan saat itu, kehangatan yang baru saja ia rasakan akan hilang._

 **29 Juni, 2003.**

 **PLAK!**

 _"KAU JALANG TIDAK TAHU DIRI!" Donghae melayangkan tangan ke udara, pria itu menahan untuk tidak menampar istrinya lagi. Yoona menangis sambil memegang pipinya. Mereka tidak tahu jika seorang anak kecil menyaksikan adegan kekerasan sang Ayah kepada Ibunya, Baekhyun bergetar hebat dan menangis saat melihat Ibunya tidak berdaya. "Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

 _Baru saja ingin melayangkan tampar suara Baekhyun menghentikan Donghae. "MAMA!"_

 _"Baekhyun?" Yoona berdiri dan menghapus airmatanya lalu berlari ke arah anak tersayangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau harus tidur, sayang."_

 _"Apa ini sakit?" Baekhyun mengelus pipi Ibunya, pertanyaan itu sangat lugu. Yoona menahan tangisannya dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban pada anaknya. "Kenapa Ayah memukul Mama?"_

 _"Tidak, sayang. Ayah tidak memukul Mama."_

 _Baekhyun menghiraukan ucapan Ibunya, dia tahu Ibunya berbohong dan itu membuat Baekhyun marah. Ibunya tidak boleh menyimpan rahasia. "Ayah tidak boleh menyakiti Mama lagi!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil menatap tajam ke arah pria itu._

 _Donghae berbalik menatap anaknya, lalu tersenyum remeh. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Baekhyun. Kau masih anak kecil, sekarang pergi kekamar."_

 _"Aku benci Ayah." Lirihnya._

 _"Kau anak tidak berguna!"_

 _"HENTIKAN!" Yoona menatap Donghae tajam lalu berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang gemetar karena teriakannya. Ia pun menyamakan tingginya lalu mencium Baekhyun dengan kasih sayang. "Maafkan Mama..." Ia memeluk anaknya sambil mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Pelayan Lee," Pelayan itu datang lalu menunduk sopan. "Bawa Baekhyun kekamarnya, jangan biarkan dia keluar." Pelayan itu mengambil Baekhyun yang mengamuk dan terus meneriaki kata 'Mama'._

 _Di hari yang sama._

 _Chanyeol menemui Ayahnya di ruangan, lelaki tinggi itu sudah membuat keputusan._

 _"Aku tidak akan membunuhnya."_

 _Seunghyun tertawa lalu menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol. "Biar aku tebak, kau mencintai bocah itu."_ _Chanyeol diam dan menatap Ayahnya yang mengambil cambuk dimeja. "Buka bajumu."_

 _"Apa dengan itu kau akan membebaskan mereka? Jika iya, kau bisa memukulku ratusan kali."_

 _"Buka bajumu."_

 _Chanyeol menodongkan sebuah pistol di depan Ayahnya. "Kau manusia tanpa hati."_

 _Seunghyun tertawa. "Kau tidak akan menembak-ku, kau tidak punya nyali untuk itu." Senghyun bisa melihat tangan anaknya yang gemetar memegang sebuah pistol. "Richard, kau sudah jatuh cinta, itu akan membuatmu sakit. Hidup tak akan ada yang namanya rasa bahagia. Selamanya akan merasakan kesakitan, aku menolongmu untuk tidak merasakan itu semua. Cinta membuat rasa sakit yang tak akan bisa kau sembuhkan."_

 _"Kau gila."_

 _"Rich-"_

 **Dor!**

 _Timah panas itu melubangi dada Seunghyun, darah mengalir keluar. Chanyeol menatap saat nafas Ayahnya yang tersenggal, dia menatap dengan kekosongan tanpa belas kasih, tanpa penyesalan, tanpa kesedihan. Semuanya datar._

 _"Membusuklah di neraka. Tembuslah dosamu," Chanyeol menatap sang Ayah yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. "Dan satu lagi namaku bukan Park Richard. Namaku Park Chanyeol."_

 _Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan, dia melempar pistol ke arah Jongin yang langsung sigap di tangkapnya. "Bersihkan."_

 **30 Juni, 2003.**

 _"Sayang, ayo bangun."_

 _"Mama?" Baekhyun mengucek matanya dan melihat Ibunya yang sibuk memasuki pakaiannya kedalam tas besar. "Apa yang Mama lakukan?"_

 _"Kita akan berlibur, sayang."_

 _"Berlibur? Apa Ayah ikut?" Yoona terdiam lalu menoleh dan tersenyum._

 _"Tidak, hanya kita berdua. Bukankah kau ingin ke Korea?"_

 _"Kita akan ke Korea?" Yoona mengangguk lalu mendekati Baekhyun yang masih setengah sadar._

 _"Ya kita akan ke Korea, ayo." Baekhyun pun menggenggam tangan sang Ibu yang menuntunya keluar dan tangan satunya menenteng tas._

 _Mungkin hanya firasatnya, bahwa Ibunya berjalan seperti tidak ingin membuat suara. Dan tak ada yang bangun saat pagi buta ini. Baekhyun mengabaikan pikirannya saat melihat sebuah taksi yang sudah ada di depan rumahnya. Pertanyaan itu datang dalam pikirannya. Mengapa Ibunya tidak memakai supir seperti biasa?_

 _Jadi Baekhyun menyimpulkan ini hanya mimpi._

 _Dan ia kembali tidur dipelukan Ibunya._

 _"Baekhyun..."_

 _Mama?_

 _Kenapa matanya berat sekali? Mengapa kepalanya sangat sakit? Mengapa dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara? Mengapa dia mendengar seseorang berteriak?_

 _"Baekhyun..."_

 _Mama, aku takut._

 _Baekhyun mencoba membuka mata, pengelihatannya buram. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, dan saat itu dia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Taksi yang mereka tumpangi terbalik, Ibunya menatap dirinya dengan darah yang mengucur ke wajah. Baekhyun takut, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak._

 _"Baekhyun... bertahanlah..."_

 _Tidak ini mimpi._

 _Ya, ini hanya mimpi._

 _Hanya mimpi._

 _"Ada seorang anak di dalam! Tolong mereka!"_

 _...Mimpi_

 _Lalu pengelihatannya menggelap._

 **8 April,** **2004.**

 _Satu tahun Chanyeol mencari Baekhyun, dia seperti tertelan bumi. Seluruh dunia sudah ia cari tapi tidak pernah ditemukan._

 _Pertanyaan yang terus-menerus menghantui, dimana Baekhyun? Kenapa rumahnya kosong? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apakah dia masih hidup?_

 _Chanyeol frustasi, emosinya tidak terkendali. Perlahan seperti kehancuran yang datang padanya. Rasa sakitnya kembali, kehangatan yang ia miliki hilang._

 _Cinta membuat rasa sakit yang tak akan bisa kau sembuhkan.'_

 _Chanyeol tertawa sinis. Ayahnya benar, cinta hanya membuatnya sakit sampai ke tulang._

 _Pintu terbuka, Jongin dan Sehun masuk._

 _"Kejadian satu tahun lalu, sebuah taksi tergelincir menimbulkan dua korban meninggal dan satu korban cidera parah. Dan semua informasi yang aku dapatkan dua korban itu keluarga dari Byun." Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tajam. "Mereka mencoba pergi ke Korea Selatan, paspor dan kartu perpindahan penduduk, ini yang aku temukan. Saat ini saham perusahaan Byun sedang meningkat disana dan juga berita yang tiba-tiba keluarga Byun meninggalkan Moscow. Kemungkinan dia ada disana, aku tahu kita sudah mencarinya dimana saja tapi keluarga Byun sangat pandai menutupi kasus kejadian tahun lalu."_

 _Chanyeol diam sambil menatap foto Baekhyun dimeja. Foto lelaki manis tengah tersenyum bahagia. Kehangatan itu kembali._

 _"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_

 _"Menemukannya."_

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** _Someone is still waiting for this?_

Heyo! im backkkkkkk.

Maaf seribu maaf, aku kehilangan memori cerita ini. Mau gak mau aku harus mikir ulang jadi kalo misalnya ada yang aneh, yaaaaaa maklumin aja. Kalo aku unpub, aku merasa gak bertanggung jawab jadi aku lanjutin dengan sebisa otakku saja. Semoga aku bisa menyelesaikan ini tanpa halangan. Mungkin beberapa Chapter lagi tamat, karena aku orang yang gak mau banyak-banyak Chapter takut bosen hehe. Kalo ini udah tamat, aku udah ada beberapa bahan ide buat bikin cerita baru. _So, just keep waiting._

Aku juga publish cerita ini di wattpad **yeolandbaek6104**. Tapi tetep paling utama up bakal di FFN.

 _Love,_

 _B._


	8. Chapter 8

**Genre**

Drama, Romance, Mystery

 **Rating**

M

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Warning**

Mpreg, yaoi, BDSM, adult fic, sexual content, mention of rape, gore, lots of alcohol, violence and abuse.

.

.

Baekhyun ingat semuanya dan dia dengar semuanya apa yang Minseok katakan. Hatinya sakit saat mendengar Chanyeol ingin membunuh Ibunya. Dengan tangan gemetar ia membuka kenop pintu ruangan, disana mereka meihat betapa kacaunya Baekhyun saat ini.

"B-Baekhyun," Minseok mendekati Baekhyun perlahan. "Kau-"

"Apa itu benar?" potong Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau katakan itu benar, Hyung?"

Minseok memeluk Baekhyun sambil mengelus puncak rambutnya. "Sstt, tenanglah."

"Tenang?" Baekhyun sedikit mendorong Minseok lalu terkekeh sinis. "Saat mengetahui orang yang kau cintai dulu mempunyai rencana membunuh keluargamu? Chanyeol membunuh Mamaku."

"Chanyeol tidak membunuh Yoona,"

"Lalu apa menurutmu kecelakaan 10 tahun yang lalu adalah kecelakaan yang biasa? Taksi itu disabotase!"

"Apa kau membenci Chanyeol?"

 _Apa dia membenci lelaki itu?_ Mendengar namanya saja membuat emosinya meluap. Rasa dendam yang terpendam kini dia rasakan, "Ya, aku membencinya sampai ke tulang." Ucap Baekhyun dengan gertakan tertahan, wajahnya memerah— _marah._

"Apa kau juga akan membenci anak Chanyeol yang kau kandung itu?"

Baekhyun membeku, wajahnya mulai pucat pasi. Tangan mungil itu meraba perutnya. Baekhyun menatap Minseok dengan ketidakpercayaan dan lelaki yang lebih tua mengangguk lembut. "Aku hamil." Gumamnya dan airmata kebahagiannya menetes. "Aku.." lututnya lemas sebelum dia jatuh Minseok sudah menangkapnya dengan wajah panik.

"Baekhyun! Kau tak apa?"

Baekhyun memegang tangan Minseok yang berada di bahunya, dia masih menangis. Semuanya tidak pernah ia rencanakan, bayi tak berdosa yang berada didalam perutnya akan selalu ia sayangi. Janinnya tidak bersalah atas semua kejadian ini.

"Aku tidak membenci darah dagingku sendiri," Baekhyun menatap Minseok dengan berlinang air mata. "Tapi aku akan tetap membenci ayah dari anakku." ucapnya tegas dari sorot matanya dia bersungguh-sungguh bahkan suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar.

Yang lebih tua menghela nafas, "aku tahu." Setidaknya Baekhyun masih mempunyai akal sehat, dia tidak mencoba membunuh diri atau hal yang tak bisa ia bayangkan. Satu tangannya mengelus punggung Baekhyun yang masih terisak. "Mau mendengar ceritaku?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Minseok lalu mengangguk. Dia membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan membawanya ke sofa, Jongdae memberikan minuman teh jahe pada Baekhyun dan ucapan 'terima kasih' dengan tulus.

Minseok menunggu Baekhyun tenang, ia memperhatikan lelaki mungil itu perlahan meminum teh jahe, sesudah sedikit rileks dengan minuman itu. Dia mulai dengan percakapan ringan. "Apa ada yang sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Minseok menggengam sebelah tangan Baekhyun. Ibu jarinya mengelus punggung tangannya. "Dulu.. aku seorang siswa yang gendut dan memakai kacamata kemanapun, semua orang mulai meledekiku. Tak jarang mereka melakukan hal _bullying_. Dua tahun aku bertahan dengan keadaan seperti itu, semua tubuhku mati rasa, dan semua harapan yang kumiliki hilang begitu saja. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, _'kenapa harus aku yang merasakan ini?' 'kenapa mereka menghina fisikku?' 'kenapa mereka begitu kejam padaku?'_ Saat itu aku putus asa, dimana aku berada di _rooftop_ gendung sekolah. Aku mencoba bunuh diri, tapi seorang lelaki tinggi berkata _padaku 'apa dengan cara bunuh diri menyelesaikan semua masalahmu?_ lalu aku menjawab dengan ketus _, 'bukan urusanmu, kau salah satu dari mereka. Kau memuakkan.'_ Tapi lelaki itu tak kunjung menyerah dia terus mengatakan hal yang membuatku sadar. _'Aku tidak melakukan hal pengecut yang menjatuhkan orang lemah.'_ Saat dia ingin meninggalkan aku dia berkata lagi, _'mungkin kau bisa mencoba menjadi orang yang berguna bagi orang yang membutuhkan. Bunuh diri tidak akan membuatmu menjadi orang terhormat, dan juga kau lemah hanya di kekuasaan tapi kau hebat dalam prestasi.'_ Chanyeol mengatakan itu padaku. Dua hari setelah itu aku pulang ke China dan aku melakukan studiku, mengambil bidang kedokteran hanya karena perkataan Chanyeol. Itu membuatku merasa lebih berani untuk melangkah, lalu aku kembali ke korea dan bertemu Jongdae, dia salah satu pasienku. Selama bertahun-tahun aku baru mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol pemilik rumah sakit yang aku tempati." Minseok terkekeh mengingat masa lalunya.

"Aku berterima kasih padanya, aku sangat berhutang budi padanya. Maaf Baekhyun apa aku lakukan padamu jika aku terlalu egois. Aku.. hanya.. aku.."

Baekhyun mengenggam erat tangan Minseok sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Tak apa, ini bukan salahmu. Aku mengerti." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu tidak sengaja menangkap mata Suho yang sedang menatapnya. "Siapa dia?" bisiknya.

Minseok mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun, "Oh, astaga aku lupa memperkenalkannya. Dia Suho Wu, suami Kris Wu."

"Wu? Aku seperti pernah mendengarnya."

"Ya, Chanyeol pasti pernah membicarakannya." Suho yang menjawab atas kebingungan Baekhyun, dengan ramah dia mengulurkan tangan. Mereka bersalaman. "Suho Wu,"

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Senang berkenalan dengan calon suami Park Chanyeol." Suho melepaskan tangannya sambil tersenyum penuh arti, ia duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

Si mungil mendengus kasar mendengar kata 'calon suami' ia belum memaafkan Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Memang dia sudah mendengar kebaikan Chanyeol dari cerita masa lalu Minseok tapi itu tidak membuatnya memaafkan Chanyeol. Dia ingin lelaki tinggi itu mengatakannya sendiri bahwa ia menyesal sudah melakukan hal buruk padanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan _nya._ " Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, kata—nya di tunjukan untuk Chanyeol. Suho hampir tertawa tapi ia menahannya.

Perlahan senyumannya luntur, masa lalunya bukanlah hal yang baik. "Aku.." dia memulai, "aku seorang jalang club malam." Ia melirik Baekhyun dengan wajah serius, Baekhyun pendengar yang baik. "Suatu malam Kris datang dia salah satu pengusaha besar, manager-ku tahu jika Kris menyukaiku dia sangat licik menyuruhku merayu Kris. Lelaki itu terpesona padaku, ia membeli dengan harga tinggi hanya untuk satu malam. Lalu ia semakin terobsesi denganku, sampai dia..."

"Jangan lanjutkan jika kau tidak ingin, tak apa."

Suho menggeleng dan menciba tersenyum, "dia bangkrut dan aku jatuh cinta padanya. Itu rumit, aku tidak bisa keluar dari dunia malam tapi atas kebangkrutan Kris adalah salahku."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, itu hanya kebetulan." Minseok menyakinkan, Suho selalu menyalahkan diri. Kejadian itu memang hanya kebetulan Suho tidak bersalah atas itu semua.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun begitu penasaran.

"Kris datang menemui Chanyeol, dia memohon untuk perusahannya yang hampir bangkrut dan memohon mengeluarkanku dari sana. Dan akhirnya kita berhutang budi padanya."

"Chanyeol melakukan itu?"

Suho mengangguk, "iya dia melakukan itu sampai dia menemukan Jihye."

"Suho!" Minseok memperingati. Baekhyun menoleh lalu mengerutkan keningnya, nama itu tidak pernah dia dengar dari mulut siapa pun. Kenapa dia merasa semua orang berusaha menyembunyikan dari sesuatu.

"Siapa itu Jihye?" tanya Baekhyun pada Minseok, wajah lelaki itu tegang. "Hyung." tekan Baekhyun saat lelaki itu masih saja tak mau berbicara. "Siapa Jihye?" dia bertanya pada Suho yang hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya, mungkin merasa bersalah karena telah mengatakan nama wanita itu di depannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, melirik keduanya yang masih sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri. Dia mengusap wajah lelahnya, dan mendengus. "Bisakah kalian berhenti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Minseok mengangkat tubuhnya dari sofa dan berjalan kearah meja kerja Chanyeol. Dia mengambil barang dari laci meja itu, Baekhyun terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Minseok sampai ia duduk disebelahnya lagi. "Aku akan memberi tahumu, tapi jangan memotong saat aku berbicara."

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan memperbaiki duduknya menghadap Minseok.

Lelaki yang lebih tua memberi sebuah foto kusam. Seorang wanita cantik, muda dan—memakai seragam sekolahnya. Otaknya mulai bertanya-tanya, siapa wanita itu? Kenapa foto ini ada di laci Chanyeol? Apa ini adiknya? Atau ini kekasihnya? Baekhyun berharap opsi terakhir bukanlah yang tepat.

"Dia Jihye," Minseok memulai. "Istri Chanyeol." Baekhyun terkejut dengan perkataan Minseok seperti ada ribuan tombak menghunus jantungnya, tangannya langsung mengelus perut rata. Sekarang dia merasa mual, bibirnya terbuka ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi ia urung. Tidak mau menyela Minseok sesuai permintaan pertamanya.

"Kejadian ini terjadi 3 tahun lalu, Jihye anak yang baik dan sopan. Salah satu teman Jihye mengadakan pesta dirumahnya. Chanyeol tentu di undang mereka satu kelas, yang membuatku bingung mereka tidak saling kenal. Dan malam itu Chanyeol tidak bisa mengendalikan alkohol di tubuhnya, hal itu terjadi. Mereka sama-sama bernafsu, tidak ada ikatan saling cinta. Hanya nafsu." Minseok melihat Baekhyun raut wajahnya tak terbaca.

"Dan Chanyeol menyadari wanita itu kekasih Jung Daehyun. Lelaki itu marah besar, mengatakan serapahnya didepan Chanyeol. Tapi wanita itu hanya menangis dan membela Chanyeol. Dia juga mengatakan semuanya hanya kecelakaan, Daehyun percaya pada kekasihnya. Satu minggu kemudian, Jihye dinyatakan hamil. Dia tidak pernah melakukan halhal itu pada siapapun dan itu terbukti bahwa yang dikandungnya anak Chanyeol."

"Daehyun meninggalkan Jihye, Chanyeol menawarkan wanita itu bahwa dia akan bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya. Mereka menikah tepat satu bulan berlalu. Hari berganti hari, Chanyeol mulai menjauhkan diri. Itu membuat Jihye penasaran dengan sikap Chanyeol yang cepat berubah. Dia merencanakan untuk mengikuti Chanyeol saat malam hari, wanita itu tidak tahu apa pekerjaan Chanyeol." Minseok menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, dia menyesal tidak menghentikan Chanyeol atau Jihye.

"Jihye melihat Chanyeol sedang melakukan pembunuhan. Oh yatuhan, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Jihye depresi, dia bunuh diri bersama bayinya." Minseok menggeleng lemah, dia merasa semuanya salah. Mereka seharusnya tidak dipertemukan, Jihye hanya wanita lugu berbanding balik dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu bahkan tidak kenal ampun. "Maafkan aku harus menceritakan semua ini padamu, kau sangat kuat saat mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol memiliki _skizofrenia_ _paranoid_. Tolong jangan mengulangi kesalahan sama."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "apa Chanyeol bisa sembuh?"

"Memang tidak ada obatnya, tapi aku percaya Chanyeol bisa sembuh. Aku sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi dokternya. Baekhyun, teruslah bersamanya." Minseok menggenggam tangan Baekhyun sedikit meremas, memberi kekuatan pada si mungil. Mereka berpelukan, menyalurkan kehangatan satu sama lain.

"Aku akan selalu bersamanya, lagipula dia ayah dari anakku." Baekhyun mengelus perutnya sambil tersenyum dan menyelipkan kata sayang pada janinnya. Dia menarik tubuhnya, "dimana Chanyeol?"

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** [no edit]

Kok jadi sinetron ya? wkwk. Jihye itu ooc ya. Nah udah terungkap masa lalunya Jihye deh. Sedikit masa lalu yang lain gimana mereka bisa berada di kandang Chanyeol.

Bisa kalian simpulin sendiri kan? Kenapa Daehyun pengen banget ngancurin Chanyeol. Memang dunia ini kejam.

Yang nunggu-nunggu Daehyun gimana nasibnya liat chapter selanjutnya ya~ tungguin chap nya ya sayang.

Aku ada fanficmau aku trans-in, kalian mau gak rate M kok en si nya beuhhhhh. Seger banget, kalo pada mau aku terjemahin kalo gak ya aku keep aja dulu hehe. Tenang aku udah dapet izinya dari penulis aslinya. Ditunggu jawabanya sayang.

Yang gak tau _skizofrenia_ itu penyakit terganggunya keseimbangan pada emosi dan pikiran. _Skizofrenia_ ada 5 tipe (cari di google) dan aku ngambil _skizofrenia paranoid_ yang selalu berhalusinasi dan suka denger suara-suara pada telinganya tapi masih bisa di sembuhin. Kalo kalian bingung kenapa gak aku keluarin _skizofrenia_ di chap sebelumnya karena emang aku mau bahasnya di akhir aja. Jadi Chanyeol itu gak sepenuhnya psikopat ya. Psikopat itu gangguan jiwa juga kan/? Pokoknya aku jelasin di chap selanjutnya kenapa Chanyeol bisa dapet penyakit ini. (maaf kalo pembahasan tentang _skizofrenia_ salah dan tolong benarkan aku jika ada yang salah, info nya juga dapet dari g00gle)

Maaf ff nya makin drama aja.

 _Love,_

 _B_


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Kalau kalian lupa cerita ini, aku saranin untuk baca ulang chapter sebelumnya.**

* * *

 **Genre**

Drama, Romance, Mystery

 **Rating**

M

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Warning**

Mpreg, yaoi, BDSM, adult fic, sexual content, mention of rape, gore, lots of alcohol, violence and abuse.

.

.

Jemari lentik itu memilin bawah bajunya, bibir bawahnya terus Baekhyun gigiti. Rasa cemas membuat tubuhnya berkeringat walaupun di dalam mobil lumayan sejuk.

Tangan Baekhyun berpindah ke perut yang masih datar. "Hyung, bisa jelaskan tentang Chanyeol."

Minseok menolehkan kepala melihat betapa cemasnya lelaki hamil itu, sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui, Baekhyunie."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol dan Ayahnya?"

Minseok mendesah pelan, "Chanyeol menyayangi Ibunya, meski wanita itu sangat jahat pada Chanyeol. Ayahnya mengancam Chanyeol jika dia tidak menuruti semua perintahnya maka Ibunya yang akan terkena imbas." Yang lebih tua melirik Baekhyun, masih tidak ada komentar yang keluar. Minseok melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ayahnya memang gila, suatu hari Chanyeol tidak mematuhi perintah. Esoknya, tubuh Ibu Chanyeol penuh lebam. Aku tidak menyangka begitu kejamnya Park Seunghyun sampai melakukan tindakan kekerasan pada istrinya sendiri." Sebelah tangan Minseok mengenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Lelaki mungil itu semakin mengigiti bibir bawahnya, mungkin akan berdarah jika ia terlalu keras mengigit.

 _Sekeras itukah kehidupan Chanyeol dulu,_ batinya.

"Pada saat itu Chanyeol marah ketika mendapati Ibunya terluka karena dirinya, Chanyeol selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dan saat itulah kepribadian Chanyeol berubah. Chanyeol yang dulu selalu tersenyum kehidupannya seperti manusia yang layak, sekarang ia sudah menjadi mesin pembunuh tanpa Tuan. Baekhyun, jika kau bertanya-tanya mengapa Chanyeol tidak mengikuti perintah Ayahnya saat menyuruh membunuh Ibumu dan dirimu, karena kau sudah mengubah dirinya."

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, "kenapa bisa aku?" bisiknya.

"Dia jatuh cinta padamu."

Mendengar kata itu, dia tertegun lalu menoleh. Melihat tatapan serius dari Minseok membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Lalu kenapa Chanyeol berubah kembali?"

Senyum Minseok luntur, ia menghela nafas lelah. Tatapannya fokus menyetir. "Dia mengira kau pergi karena mengetahui rencananya pembunuhan keluargamu. Chanyeol hancur ketika dia tidak menemuimu dimana pun, kembali menjadi monster obsesi padamu. Aku tau itu sangat gila. Tapi, saat tau bahwa Byun Donghae dibalik dalang ini, yang menyembunyikan dirimu selama ini. Dia marah, dan mulai merencanakan hal yang mengerikan. Tapi rencana itu gagal saat Chanyeol tau bahwa kau lupa ingatan karena insiden kecelakaan itu. Dan disitulah awalnya pertemuan kalian kembali."

Minseok mencengkram stir mobilnya, rasa bersalah menggrogoti dirinya. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menahan Chanyeol." Isakan keluar dari bibir Minseok.

"Hyung.." kepala Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu."

Suara isakan mulai mereda, Baekhyun masih dengan pikirannya sambil menatap keluar jendela. Kini mereka berada jauh dari kota, banyak pepohonan yang sudah mereka lalui. Baekhyun penasaran kemana tujuannya saat ini tapi dia tidak bertanya sampai Minseok memberitahunya.

"Ini rumah kedua Chanyeol, dia selalu datang kesini untuk melepaskan amarahnya dengan cara mabuk atau.. melukai orang lain." Suara Minseok mengecil kala kata _'melukai'_. Baekhyun tahu dibalik kata itu, didikan Ayahnya turun ke Chanyeol.

Lelaki tinggi itu saat muda pasti sangat menyiksa dirinya, Chanyeol seharusnya mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya bukan hal yang membuat lelaki tinggi itu mengenal betapa kejamnya dunia saat usianya masih muda.

Tangan Baekhyun masih mengelus perut datarnya, ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri. Anaknya tidak akan menjadi dirinya atau Chanyeol, anak mereka akan mendapatkan kasih sayang dari keduanya.

"Kita sampai,"

Mata Baekhyun melihat sekeliling, rumah minimalis yang cukup nyaman. Rasa takut mengambil ahli tubuhnya. "Bagaimana jika Chanyeol marah padaku?"

Minseok menggeleng keras, mata tegasnya mengartikan tidak setuju dengan pemikiran Baekhyun. "Tidak, Baekhyun. Hanya kau yang bisa menyembuhkan Chanyeol. Percayalah.." sekali lagi lelaki yang lebih tua itu menggengam tangan Baekhyun, dan akhirnya mereka turun dari mobil.

Semua sudah disini, Suho dan Jongdae juga mengikutinya dengan mobil lain. "Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi didalam, tapi dengarkan aku." Suho mengangkat bicara. "Mereka mendapatkan Daehyun dan Jessica. Kita harus menghentikan ini sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu, "apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Bicaralah pada Chanyeol, hanya kau yang bisa menjinakkan lelaki itu."

...

Ruang bawah tanah terasa lembab, dan juga penerangan cahaya yang agak redup membuat lorong terlihat menyeramkan.

Mata sayu Baekhyun melihat sekeliling, sampai sekarang tidak ada suara selain langkah kaki mereka.

Kini minseok berhenti didepan ruang nomer 61, Baekhyun mengernyit, bingung. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Minseok yang wajahnya kelihatan ragu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun, semuanya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Bahkan tidak ada yang bergerak membukakan pintu. Baekhyun memutar badannya kebelakang, wajah yang lain sama seperti raut Minseok. Ragu dan cemas. "Apa yang kita tunggu lagi? Chanyeol–"

"Arrrghh!"

Mata Baekhyun membelak ketika mendengar suara teriakkan wanita, "buka pintu ini." suaranya tegas dan memerintah.

Minseok menghela nafas, lalu tangannya bergerak memasukkan kode.

Pintu terbuka, sekali lagi Baekhyun melirik Minseok sebelum masuk ke ruangan itu.

Awalnya gelap tapi setelah matanya melihat ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Hanya satu lampu yang menerangi ruangan itu, tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan. Lelaki yang sedang duduk, tubuh dan kakinya terikat. Wajah lelaki itu tidak kelihatan sebab ia menundukkan kepala.

Namun saat lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya, Baekhyun terkejut. Lelaki itu persis seperti beberapa hari lalu yang melecehkan dirinya di sekolah.

"Daehyun?" bisiknya.

Semua mata yang disana menatapnya, terutama Chanyeol. Rahangnya mengeras ketika melihat lelaki mungil itu berada disana, Chanyeol menatap Minseok dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucapan Chanyeol yang dingin dan menusuk, membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Kini ia menatap Chanyeol.

"Hentikan,"

"Hentikan?"

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya tajam. "Ya, hentikan semuanya, Yeol."

"Eh?" Daehyun terkekeh pelan melihat dua lelaki yang sedang beragumen, lelaki yang diikat itupun tidak takut dengan aura membunuh Chanyeol. "Lihat, bahkan pacarmu membelaku."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, tatapan membunuh menusuk tepat dimata Daehyun. Seakan tatapan itu bisa melubangi kepala lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak membelamu." desis Baekhyun, lalu menatap seorang wanita yang sedang ditahan oleh Jongin dan Sehun. "Siapa dia?"

"Keluar."

"Tidak,"

"Baekhyun."

Lelaki mungil itu mendesah pelan, "kumohon, hentikan semuanya. Demi aku, tidak. Demi kami." Baekhyun mengelus perutnya.

"Apa kau selalu memperkosa seseorang sampai hamil, Park?" rahang Daehyun mengeras, "apa kau tidak cukup menyadari dosamu yang telah membunuh Jihye dan anaknya?"

Chanyeol diam.

Kediaman lelaki tinggi itu membuat Daehyun muak.

"Kau tau, Park. Aku sudah mencicipi tubuh kekasihmu itu. Dia sangat manis." Daehyun sengaja membuat Chanyeol marah, dia ingin lelaki itu merasakan apa yang ia rasakan dulu. Bagaimana kematian Jihye di depan matanya, bahkan Chanyeol tidak menangis saat wanita itu mati yang sedang mengandung anaknya. Chanyeol adalah iblis. Dan itu membangkitkan balas dendamnya untuk membunuh Chanyeol.

Semua awalan kebenciannya dari sana. Andai Chanyeol tidak memperkosa Jihye, andai Daehyun bisa mencegah kejadian itu, andai Chanyeol dan Jihye tidak bertemu dipesta itu. Tapi, waktu tidak bisa kembali. Daehyun menyesal membiarkan Jihye menanggung dosa dunia.

Perkataaan Daehyun membangunkan amarah iblisnya, "kau bajingan! Aku akan membunuhmu!" Chanyeol menodongkan pistol, semua orang tercekat melihat Chanyeol yang dibutakan amarah dan Daehyun menyeringai, rencana membangkitkan amarah Chanyeol berhasil.

"Kau akan membunuhku didepan Baekhyun? Kita lihat apa yang akan dia lakukan saat kau mencoba melakukan pembunuhan. Mungkin akan berakhir seperti Jihye?"

Chanyeol menggeram kesal, melihat seringai Daehyun membuat rasa ingin membunuhnya sampai ketulang. Ia mendesah kasar, lalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang terkejut dan berkeringat.

"Baekhyun."

Lelaki mungil itu cepat menoleh, Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun perlahan, dan ia juga memundurkan langkahnya. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun ketakutan melihat dirinya, ia merasa seakan tidak diinginkan.

"Dia bahkan takut padamu,"

"Diam."

Baekhyun menarik nafas, "aku tidak takut, jangan dengarkan dia, Chanyeol." Baekhyun kembali mendekati Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu masih memegang pistol di tangannya. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu melakukan hal ini lagi. Kau bukan ayahmu, kau adalah kau, Chanyeol. Kau bebas sekarang." Tangan mungil itu menyentuh tangan Chanyeol, menatapnya dengan kasih sayang.

Daehyun tertawa keras. "Tidak Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah mesin pembunuh ayahnya! Dia tidak akan pernah merasa bahagia ataupun sedih! Dia adalah robot yang di ciptakan ayahnya."

"Hentikan!" Baekhyun teriak, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan khawatir. "Jangan dengarkan dia, kau bukan pembunuh!"

Tatapan Chanyeol kosong, suara teriakan Baekhyun mulai tidak terdengar. Pikirannya kalut ketika suara bisikan aneh memenuhi kepalanya sampai berdenyut sakit.

 _"Bunuh dia, Chanyeol. Maka Ibumu akan aman. Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Kau adalah robot pembunuh yang aku ciptakan. Lakukan perintahku, karena tidak ada orang yang bisa memberi kasih sayang yang seperti aku lakukan, anakku."_

"Dia benar, aku adalah robot pembunuh." Chanyeol menyeringai, matanya menggelap. Baekhyun terkejut ketika Chanyeol memeluknya erat sehingga matanya tertutup didalam dekapan dada lelaki tinggi itu.

"Salam untuk Ayahku di neraka."

 **Dor!**

"ARGHHHHHHH!" Suara teriakan wanita melengking, semuanya begitu cepat. Sampai yang lainnya tidak bisa menghentikan pembunuhan itu.

Daehyun tewas, tertembak tepat di kepalanya. Wanita itu, Jessica. Sudah menangis kencang, wajahnya memerah karena amarah. Entah tenaga apa yang dimiliki Jessica sampai ia bisa lolos dari pegangan Jongin dan Sehun, kedua lelaki itu jatuh ke lantai. Jessica dengan cepat mengambil pisau di meja dan berlari menuju Baekhyun. Rencana membalas dendam untuk kesekiannya gagal, bukan Baekhyun yang tertusuk tapi Chanyeol. Dan satu tembakan menggema di ruangan.

 **Dor!**

Jessica memegangi dadanya yang berdarah, lalu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Chanyeol!"

Tubuh Baekhyun gemetar melihat darah yang terus mengucur di punggung lelaki itu, "panggilkan ambulan! Cepat!" Jongin dengan cepat menghubungi ambulan. "Tidak, tidak, Chanyeol." Lelaki tinggi itu masih bersedekap dipelukan Baekhyun. Minseok mengecek tusukan yang menancap di punggung Chanyeol.

"Aku butuh ambulan!" Minseok mencoba menenangi Baekhyun, dan untungnya ia membawa peralatan medis. "Jongin!"

"Ambulan akan segera datang!" Jongin dan Sehun membantu Minseok memasangkan infus dan memberi cairan untuk mereda sakit dari tusukan itu.

"Baekhyun.." suara lemah Chanyeol sedikit mengilangkan paniknya. "Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Bagaimana bisa kau baik-baik saja! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar Baekhyun yang mengkhawatirkannya, "kau sangat seksi saat sedang marah."

"Berhenti membuat lelucon saat seperti ini."

"Apa bayi kita baik?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, membawa tangan Chanyeol ke arah perut datarnya. " _Baby,_ merindukan Daddynya."

"Baekhyun, aku sangat mencintaimu kau tau itu kan?" Chanyeol meringis, rasa sakit di punggungnya mulai terasa. "Tapi–" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada kata 'tapi' Chanyeol, kau akan selamat. Jangan katakan apapun, kau bajingan brengsek. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkanku."

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah, "jangan mengumpat, _baby_ akan mendengar ucapan Papanya." Nafas Chanyeol tersegal, matanya hampir menutup.

"Chanyeol kehilangan banyak darah! Dimana ambulan sialan itu!" Minseok masih mencegah pendarahan, Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol hampir menyerah, rasa paniknya kembali.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Jangan tutup matamu, tetap bersamaku, Chanyeol."

"Ambulan disini!" dari arah pintu Suho dan petugas berlari mendekati Chanyeol dengan membawa ranjang dan Jongin dan Sehun membantu petugas itu mengangkat Chanyeol dengan hati-hati. Mereka pergi keluar dengan tergesa-gesa, Baekhyun berdiri sempoyongan, kakinya ingin melangkah mengikuti yang lain. Tubuhnya jatuh dan kegelapan mulai meguasahi dirinya.

"Baekhyun!" terakhir kali ia lihat sebelum semuanya menggelap. Hanya suara teriakan Minseok dan langkah tergesa-gesa mendekati tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** Haiiiiiiiiii, ada yang kangen sama cerita ini? :")

 _Finally,_ aku bisa update lagi setelah sekian lama. _I'm really sorry_. Maaf untuk keterlambatan update, _real life_ ku bener-bener harus ku utamain. Apalagi saat menghadapi ujian dan praktek, haduh.

Mungkin banyak yang udah lupa sama cerita ini karena tidak update dan sudah berdebu kembali, _it's oke._ Dan cerita ini makin gaje yatuhan :( pasti chapter ini ngebosenin ya?

Aku mau nanya apa dari setiap chapter masih ada yang kalian bingung? Tanyakan saja, nanti aku jawab di chap selanjutnya. Karena mungkin 2-3 chapter end? Atau bisa aja 1 chapter lagi end. Aku takut ada yang kalian tidak mengerti dari seluruh cerita ini, jadi mari buat sesi tanya jawab biar rasa penasaran kalian terobati.

[Sesi pertanyaan dimulai]

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, _guys!_

 _Love,_

 _B_


	10. Chapter 10

**Genre**

Drama, Romance, Mystery

 **Rating**

M

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Warning**

Mpreg, yaoi, BDSM, adult fic, sexual content, mention of rape, gore, lots of alcohol, violence and abuse.

.

.

Perlahan kelopak mata sayu itu terbuka, masih menyesuaikan dengan cahaya ruangan. Baekhyun melihat ke penjuru ruangan.

Ini bukan atap rumah Chanyeol yang biasa ia tempati apalagi rumah Ayahnya. Cat ruangan ini di dominasi berwarna putih.

Ketika tangannya terangkat menyentuh dahinya ia baru sadar punggung tangannya tertusuk jarum infus. Sakit dikepalanya masih berdenyut.

Kepala Baekhyun menoleh saat pintu ruangan terbuka, yang Baekhyun kenal adalah temannya, Kyungsoo. Dan lelaki asing bermata rusa.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Baek."

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit saat ia mencoba bangun dari tidurnya. "Dimana aku?"

"Kau berada dirumah sakit. Apa kau mau aku memanggilkan Dokter?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, "apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Kyungsoo melirik Luhan untuk meminta bantuan. "Kau tidak ingat?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi, matanya menatap Luhan aneh.

Yang ditatap merasa tahu apa yang di pikirkan lelaki cantik ia mulai memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Luhan, kekasih Oh Sehun." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut balik Baekhyun.

"Apa bayimu baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo, sebenernya ia cukup terkejut ketika mendengar temannya mengundurkan diri dari sekolah secara tiba-tiba, dan mulai bertanya pada Jongin apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Karena Jongin salah satu sumber informasi untuk mengetahui kabar Baekhyun. Yang dijawab bahwa lelaki mungil itu hamil karena Chanyeol yang menghamilinya.

Dengan perut yang akan membesar dan siswa-siswi akan mencurigai Baekhyun maka Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melanjutkan _study_ Baekhyun dengan _homeschoolling_. Tentu yang dikatakan Jongin membuatnya begitu terkejut dan semakin terkejut ketika yang dikatakan Jongin memang benar, ketika ia mendengar Dokter menjelaskan keadaan bayi dalam perut Baekhyun.

Lelaki Byun itu seketika memegang perutnya, lalu pikirannya terahli pada hal lain. "Chanyeol?!"

...

"Tenang, oke?"

"Tenang? Apa kau gila?! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol, jangan halangi aku!" Kyungsoo juga tidak ingin melarang Baekhyun untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol tapi Jongin memberitahunya untuk mencegah Baekhyun kalau lelaki itu teringat akan kejadian kemarin.

"Baekhyun, kau masih lemah dan seperti yang kita bilang Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Kau bisa menjenguknya besok dan sekarang istirahatlah." Luhan ikut membantu Kyungsoo menenangkan Baekhyun yang keras kepala.

"Apa kalian tega menjauhkan bayiku dari Daddynya?" Kedua lelaki itu mengerang ketika melihat mata sayu Baekhyun yang memohon, apalagi ia memakai alasan bayinya.

"Maaf, bukannya ingin menjauhkan kalian tapi kau masih butuh istirahat. Aku janji besok kita akan menjenguk Chanyeol." Lelaki bermata _doe_ itu mencoba negoisasi sekali lagi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk. "Aku tahu kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu." Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin membantah ucapan Baekhyun, lelaki itu lebih dulu memotong. "Jadi, ceritakan keadaan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya." Baekhyun menekan kata akhir, membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

...

Seperti yang dijanjikan Kyungsoo, lelaki itu membawa tubuh Baekhyun dengan kursi roda ke kamar rawat Chanyeol. Disana, diluar ruangan yang lainnya menunduk sedih ketika melihat kedatangan Baekhyun.

Bisa dikatakan raut wajah mereka sama seperti dengan Baekhyun. Sedih serta muram. "Ayo, Kyungsoo." ucap Baekhyun lemah, ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya.

Kyungsoo mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Baekhyun ke dalam kamar rawat Chanyeol. Hal pertama kali yang ia lihat begitu menyesakkan dadanya, Chanyeol yang berbaring di ranjang dengan ditemani alat _elektrokardiogram_ , selang yang menghubungkan dengan paru-parunya, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dimana Chanyeol akan sadar. Yang artinya lelaki tinggi itu dinyatakan koma untuk waktu yang tidak diketahui.

Baekhyun mengenggam sebelah tangan Chanyeol, membawa ke pipinya. Merasakan hangatnya tangan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak akan menangis, karena kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, aku juga tidak akan memarahimu maka dari itu bukalah matamu, hm?"

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya suara pendekteksi jantung yang terus bersuara menandakan bahwa Chanyeol masih hidup, hanya saja Chanyeol terlalu betah menutup mata.

"Aku ingin kau yang menamai bayi ini, jadi cepatlah bangun. Jangan terlalu lama tertidur, kau tau aku dan _baby_ merindukanmu."

Baekhyun terus menceritakan tentang masalah kecil, dimulai dari ia cemburu dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang selalu bermesraan didepan dirinya, atau ketika Kyungsoo memarahinya yang persis seperti seorang Ibu. Hal-hal itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum hanya saat berada disisi Chanyeol.

Dan ketika Baekhyun menyendiri lelaki itu akan menangis sepanjang hari sampai ia tertidur karena kelelahan menangis. Yang lainnya menatap prihatin pada Baekhyun, mereka juga meminta maaf karena lalai menjaga Chanyeol, dan betapa baiknya Baekhyun hanya mengatakan "itu bukan salah kalian, terima kasih sudah menjaga Chanyeol selama ini", mereka tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak mau membagi kesedihannya.

...

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Ya,"

Baekhyun turun dari mobil, sebelum melangkah ia menarik nafas terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Baekhyun, "ayo."

Mereka berjalan ketempat makam, seorang pria tua membacakan doa-doa untuk menghapus dosanya saat masih hidup. Ketika upacara itu sudah selesai, beberapa orang meninggalkan bunga diatas gundukan tanah.

Baekhyun menatap sedih kearah makam, sebuah genggaman erat dari Kyungsoo sebagai tanda menguatkan dirinya. Baekhyun tersenyum, ia merasa bersyukur mempunyai teman seperti Kyungsoo.

"Hai, Baekhyun." Seorang wanita menyapa dirinya, Baekhyun ingat wanita di depannya. Yang dulu pernah membantunya saat ia masih bersekolah.

"Hai, Krystal." sapanya dengan senyuman, matanya kini mulai melirik seorang wanita yang berada di kursi roda. Ia juga ingat wanita itu tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa Krystal mempunyai hubungan dengan Jessica.

Krystal mengikuti arah mata Baekhyun, ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan lelaki itu. "Dia saudara kembarku, kita tidak identik. Jika itu yang kau pikirkan." Baekhyun menunduk malu karena Krystal mengetahu isi pikirannya. "Bisa kita berbicara sebentar?" tambahnya.

Lelaki mungil itu mengangkat kembali kepalanya, lalu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, memberi isyarat untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, mengambil ahli Jessica yang wajahnya tidak pernah berubah pasca terbangun dari komanya, masih dengan wajahnya yang dingin dan tatapan kosong. Seperti jiwanya yang hilang ke alam lain tapi tubuhnya masih berada didunia.

Kini Baekhyun dan Krystal yang tersisa, Krystal menyarankan untuk duduk di bangku yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kawasan Kyungsoo.

"Aku.." Krystal memulai dan mencoba menatap Baekhyun dengan perasaan bersalah. "Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu yang tidak pernah kau ketahui."

...

Saat itu, jauh sebelum Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Akar dari masalah semuanya terjadi, dimana sesuatu yang jahat disebut dengan kebencian tumbuh menjadi sosok yang menakutkan.

Sebuah keluarga yang dipenuhi kebahagian merayakan pesta pengangkatan penerus perusahan keluarga Jung. Tuan Jung mengumumkan bahwa putri mereka yang bernama Jung Krystal, akan diwariskan sebagai penerus perusahaan itu. Semua orang bersorak bahagia tapi tidak untuk dua wanita itu.

Jessica marah pada Ayahnya yang seharusnya ialah penerusnya karena Jessica yang lebih tua daripada Krystal. Dan Jessica mulai membenci saudara kembar tidak identiknya, satu hal yang tidak diketahui bahwa Krystal tidak ingin kekuasaan itu. Tapi Jessica buta akan kebenciannya sendiri, perlahan ia mulai menjauh dari Krystal. Ia cemburu ketika orang tuanya membanggakan Krystal seakan-akan ia tidak pernah ada.

Krystal sedih ketika tahu bahwa kakaknya mulai menjauhi hanya karena Ayahnya memilih ia sebagai penerus perusahaan. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu jika Krystal harus membuang mimpinya sebagai seorang Dokter dan alih-alih menjadi CEO dimasa depan, tidak ada yang pernah tahu bahwa ia harus menelan kepahitan hidupnya ketika melihat kakaknya tidak pernah lagi tersenyum bahagia maupun bertukar sapa padanya. Pernah sekali ia membicarakan pada Ayahnya tentang ahli waris untuk diberikan pada Jessica dan reaksi Tuan Jung marah besar karena Krystal hanya membuang-buang kepintarannya untuk menjadi seorang Dokter, pada akhirnya ia tidak akan pernah bisa membantah ucapan sang Ayah.

Sampai pada dimana hari orang tuanya mengangkat seorang lelaki yatim piatu yang bernama Daehyun. Disitulah Krystal melihat kehidupan seorang Jessica hidup kembali. Ia tahu bahwa kakaknya menyukai saudara tiri mereka, maka ia bersumpah pada dirinya akan terus membuat Jessica selalu tersenyum.

Tapi lagi-lagi ia harus menelan kepahitan hidupnya, saat itu Jessica kembali menjadi sosok yang dingin ketika mendengar bahwa Daehyun mempunyai seorang kekasih. Dan Krystal telah bersumpah pada dirinya untuk selalu membuat kakaknya kembali tersenyum.

Pada saat itu ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Ayahnya dengan Daehyun, memberitahu bahwa orang tua lelaki itu dibunuh oleh keluarga bermarga Park. Krystal tidak mengerti mengapa Ayahnya menghasut lelaki itu untuk menghancurkan keluarga Park, tanpa diketahui ucapan Tuan Jung menyisahkan balas dendam itu pada diri Daehyun.

Dan secara diam-diam, Krystal melamar menjadi guru disekolah yang sama dengan Daehyun dan pria bermarga Park itu.

Ia mencoba mencari latar belakang Park Chanyeol yang sering di ucapkan Ayahnya. Semua kriminal Chanyeol terkuak yang terjadi dimasa kecil lelaki itu. Chanyeol seorang pembunuh berantai atau biasa disebut robot pembunuh, tapi semua kejahatan lelaki itu dihapus dengan mudah karena Ayah Chanyeol yang menutupinya.

Berita pengumuman pertunangan antara Daehyun dan Jihye terdengar sampai ke telinga Jessica. Wanita itu hancur dan melampiaskan dengan mabuk-mabukkan. Krystal tidak tahan melihat kakaknya yang terus-terusan hancur, ia memulai merencanakan rencana untuk menjadikan Daehyun hanya untuk Jessica, kakaknya.

Saat itulah Krystal mendatangi kediaman Park, meminta bantuan. Krystal melihat lelaki itu sebagai sosok yang menyeramkan, ia tahu bahwa ini akan menukar nyawanya dengan seorang iblis. Krystal meminta Chanyeol untuk menjauhkan Daehyun dari Jihye tanpa membunuh wanita itu dan sebagai gantinya sebagian saham perusahan Jung akan diberikan. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mau saham keluarganya, lelaki itu menginginkan pengabdian. Maka dengan lantang Krystal menyetujui bahwa ia akan mengabdi pada keluarga Park.

Kesepakatan tetap kesepakatan.

Tak lama kemudian, kabar Jihye hamil anak Park Chanyeol terdengar sampai ke telinga Daehyun. Lelaki itu marah dan menambah kebencian terhadap Chanyeol yang telah merenggut kedua orang tuanya dan kekasihnya. Balas dendam yang berdarah daging itu menyatu bercampur aduk dan menjadi sosok yang menyeramkan.

Krystal kira dengan memisahkan Daehyun dan Jihye akan mudah untuk mendekatkan Daehyun pada kakaknya tapi tidak, ketika Jessica melihat seorang yang ia cintai mulai jatuh dalam kesedihan membuat hatinya sakit seperti apa yang lelaki itu rasakan. Sakit dan tidak bisa diobati.

Jessica bangkit dan membantu balas dendam Daehyun.

Siapa yang tahu bahwa balas dendam itu adalah akar dari semua ini? Masalah yang sulit untuk di tangani. Bermula dari kesalahpahaman Jessica, lalu menjadi kisah percintaan antara _Br_ _other Complex,_ dan pada akhirnya hanya dendam dimasa lalu yang tak pernah akan ada habisnya.

"Baekhyun kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo menatap khawatir, Baekhyun terus menatap kosong sejak kembalinya dari pertemuan dengan Krystal. Lelaki mungil itu bahkan terlihat pucat, Kyungsoo meruntuki Krystal yang telah membuat Baekhyun seperti ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah, "aku baik." Kepalanya kembali melihat ke luar jendela. Menatapi orang-orang dipinggir jalan.

...

 **5 bulan kemudian.**

"Baekhyun jangan berlari-lari, ingat perutmu sudah membesar!" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar omelan Kyungsoo. Tangannya membawa belanjaan yang berisi pakaian bayinya dan juga ingin memberi kejutan pada seseorang tentang jenis kelamin bayinya.

Ketika sudah sampai di ruangan itu, Baekhyun membuka pintu dengan pelan. Kepalanya ia tolehkan kedalam, "apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

Kris, Jongin dan Sehun menggeleng serempak. Mereka berjalan ke depan pintu tempat Baekhyun berdiri. "Masuklah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua." ucap Kris sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut yang diikuti Jongin dan Sehun.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah ranjang, posisi Chanyeol masih sama terbaring di atas ranjang dengan ditemani alat _elektrokardiogram,_ bedanya hanya tidak ada lagi selang yang menyumpat dimulut Chanyeol. Semakin hari kesehatan Chanyeol telah memulih tapi lelaki itu masih betah tertidur sampai sekarang.

"Lihat!" Baekhyun dengan wajah berbinar menunjukan foto USG janinnya. "Dia sangat tampan, aku cemburu bayi kita sepertinya akan mirip padamu." Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya. "Dan kau tau saat Dokter memberitahu bahwa bayi kita adalah _baby blue_ aku langsung menarik Kyungsoo untuk menemaniku membeli pakaian anak kita." Baekhyun terkekeh, "wajah Kyungsoo sangat lucu saat dia marah."

Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan belajannya dari pakaian bayinya sampai mainan. "Chanyeol cepatlah bangun, kalau tidak _black card_ mu akan aku habisi." Baekhyun mengelus wajah Chanyeol, "aku sudah mempunyai sebuah nama untuk bayi kita nanti." Lelaki mungil itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Chanyeol. "Kau ingin tau?" tanyanya. Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya tapi dia merindukan suara lelaki tinggi itu. "Aku akan memberitahumu, nama jagoan kita..." bisiknya, airmata ikut turun ketika ia memejamkan matanya.

"...dia Park Richard."

Baekhyun merasa pipinya basah, saat menjauhkan wajahnya. Baekhyun sempat mengira jika airmatanya jatuh ke pipi Chanyeol tapi saat tetesan airmata lain jatuh berasal dari ekor mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa bahwa lelaki tinggi itu mendengar ucapannya.

Namun saat Baekhyun ingin memberitahu yang lain bahwa Chanyeol mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan. Pergerakan Baekhyun berubah kaku ketika melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang mulai kejang-kejang. Baekhyun berubah panik dan terus berteriak memanggil Dokter sampai Kris datang melihat apa yang terjadi lalu dengan cepat memanggil Dokter.

Baekhyun melihat monitor ICU itu yang memperlihatkan detak jantung Chanyeol yang mulai melemah. Airmatanya tidak bisa ia tahan, Kris datang bersamaan dengan Dokter dan suster. Dan mengambil ahli tubuh Baekhyun yang mulai menggila, membawanya keluar ruangan.

"Baekhyun tenanglah, Dokter sudah menanganinya." bisik Kris sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar dan menangis.

"Kris.. Chanyeol..dia mendengar ceritaku. Aku melihatnya dia menangis ketika aku memberitahu nama anaknya." ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata karena tangisannya yang semakin kencang. Kris hanya bisa membisikkan kata 'Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja' dan 'dia akan bangun'.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Dokter yang berada di ruangan Chanyeol belum juga keluar. Itu membuat Baekhyun resah, Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun dan menenangkan lelaki itu.

Dan saat pintu terbuka, Dokter keluar dengan wajah yang tersirat penyesalan. "Tuan Park sempat dalam masa kritis dan untunglah kita tepat waktu." Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, menunggu kelanjutan dokter itu. "Tuan Park, masih dalam masa koma. Maaf saya tidak bisa memberitahu sampai kapan Tuan Park akan bangun dari koma." Dokter itu membungkuk sopan, "saya permisi."

Setelah Dokter itu melenggang pergi, Baekhyun memasuki ruangan yang dingin. Lelaki mungil itu mendekati ranjang Chanyeol, mengambil tangannya dan menciumi punggung tangan Chanyeol.

Perlahan yang lainnya meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan keduanya. Baekhyun terus menangis disebelah Chanyeol sambil menggengam tangan lelaki tinggi itu. Sampai rasa kantuknya menyerang.

"Richard..." gumam Baekhyun sebelum alam sadar mengambil ahli tubuhnya.

...

 _"Richard..."_

 _Mata anak kecil itu menatap tubuh seorang wanita yang akan kehilangan nyawanya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika melihat darah bercucuran disekitar kepala wanita itu, kini matanya berahli pada tangannya yang sedang memegang sebuah pistol._

 _"Tembak wanita itu."_

 _Richard kecil menggeleng lemah, dia tidak mau menjadi seorang pembunuh._

 _"Kau menentang perintah Ayahmu ini, Richard?"_

 _Kepala Richard kecil menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sosok Ayahnya sedang duduk dengan tenang di dalam kegelapan._

 _"A-Ayah," lihirnya._

 _"Jangan panggil aku Ayah jika kau tidak mau mengikuti perintahku!"_

 _Richard kembali menatap sosok wanita yang sekarat._

 _"Benar, habisi nyawa wanita itu. Maka rasa sakitnya yang dia tanggung tidak akan terasa lagi."_

 _Seakan tubuhnya tersihir, pistol itu mengarah ke arah wanita itu dengan tangan gemetar Richard kecil menarik pelatuknya._

 **Dor** **!**

 _Tubuh wanita itu kini sudah tak bernyawa lagi, suara tawa keras Ayahnya membuat tubuh Richard kecil mengigil ketakutan. Pistol yang ada di tangannya ia lempar entah kemana. Tubuhnya merosot kebawah sambil menutup kedua telinganya, suara tawa Ayahnya masih menggema di ruangan. Sebuah tangan mengkaburkan pengelihatannya. Sampai bisikan merdu itu menenangkan hatinya._

 _"Jangan menangis Richardku sayang.."_

 _Richard kecil menengok kebelakang, sosok wanita yang paling ia cintai sepanjang hidupnya. Wanita yang ia anggap sebagai malaikatnya._

 _"Ibu.." tangisan Richard pecah ketika melihat Ibunya tersenyum padanya. Senyuman itu sudah lama ia tidak melihatnya, wajah Ibunya bersinar cantik. Bahkan jika ini hanya mimpi ia tidak akan pernah mau terbangun dari mimpi ini sampai kapanpun. Dia tidak mau kehilangan Ibunya._

 _"Kau sangat tampan, anakku."_

 _Richard kecil memeluk Ibunya begitu erat sampai wanita itu terkekeh geli melihat kemanjaan putranya._

 _"Kau tumbuh dengan baik." Ibunya menghapus airmata dipipinya, Richard kecil baru menyadari suara Ayahnya telah hilang dan ia tidak lagi berada ditempat yang sebelumnya. Kini ia seperti berada di surga. Semuanya putih._

 _"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." cicit Ruchard kecil, masih memeluk Ibunya._

 _"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana sayang, aku akan selalu berada dihatimu."_

 _"Chan. Yeol. Park. Chanyeol!" suara teriakkan tidak asing menyadarkan keduanya._

 _Richard kecil melepaskan pelukannya dan menengok kebelakang. Sosok lelaki kecil sedang melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah antusias, senyuman lelaki itu tidak pernah luntur._

 _"Siapa lelaki itu? Sepertinya dia menyukaimu." goda Ibunya membuat Richard kecil kembali menoleh kearah Ibunya._

 _"Aku ingin disini bersama Ibu." Richard kembali memeluk Ibunya dengan erat, mengindahkan panggilan yang tidak asing dari lelaki mungil itu._

 _"Kau tidak seharusnya berada disini, lelaki itu menunggumu."_

 _Richard menggeleng lemah, hatinya sudah memilih untuk tidak meninggalkan Ibunya lagi._

 _"Richard," panggil Ibunya dengan tegas. "Tidak ada yang melukaimu lagi, pulanglah. Belum waktunya kau disini, hidupmu masih panjang anakku." Tangan Ibunya terangkat, mengelus surai hitam Richard kecil. "Apa kau memaafkan Ibumu ini?"_

 _Richard kecil mengangguk sambil memeluk Ibunya, "aku memaafkanmu, Bu." Setetes airmata jatuh di pipi wanita itu dan membalas pelukan anaknya untuk terakhir kalinya._

 _"Terima kasih," Ibunya mencium dahi anaknya. Mata Richard kecil terpejam, menikmati hangatnya ciuman Ibunya. Tanpa sadar sosok Ibunya telah menghilang._

 _Sampai sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. "Chanyeol, ayo kita bermain."_

 _Richard kecil menoleh pada sosok lelaki berparas cantik, ketika Baekhyun kecil itu tersenyum dan matanya akan berbentuk bulan sabit. Satu tangan Baekhyun kecil mengenggam boneka kelinci._

 _"Ada apa Chanyeol? Aku terus memanggilmu tapi kau menghiraukan aku dan Mr. Bunny." Baekhyun kecil memajukkan bibirnya, ia merasa gemas dengan lelaki didepannya ini._

 _Tidak menunggu Richard kecil membuka suara lelaki mungil itu sudah menarik tangannya dan berlari ke arah cahaya yang bersinar._

 _..._

Baekhyun merasa ada sebuah tangan yang mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Ketika kesadarannya sudah mengambil ahli, kepalanya terangkat, dan matanya membelak terkejut melihat Chanyeol sudah membuka mata.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun buru-buru pergi keluar memanggil Dokter.

"Terima kasih sudah bangun." Lelaki mungil itu menghapus airmata kebahagiannya. Dari arah pintu, Dokter dan yang lainnya memasuki ruangan.

Seorang yang memakmemakai jas putih mulai memeriksa kondisi Chanyeol. "Tidak ada kecacatan, Tuan Park sudah sembuh total. Saya akan menjadwalkan terapi untuk syarafnya, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Baekhyun mendekati ranjang disebelah Chanyeol, dia ingin memeluk lelaki tinggi itu tapi rasa keinginannya ia tahan. Sebagai gantinya Baekhyun mengenggam kembali tangan Chanyeol dan membawa ke pipinya. "Aku merindukanmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah, "aku.. juga.. merindukanmu." suara Chanyeol terdengar serak, dan rasa rindunya terbalas.

Baekhyun kembali menangis, ia merasakan janinya menendang perutnya. Mungkin bayinya juga merasakan bahwa Daddynya sudah kembali. Yang tadinya tangan Chanyeol berada di pipi Baekhyun kini ia membawanya ke perut yang sudah membuncit.

Mata Chanyeol melihat perut Baekhyun yang sudah membesar, ia merasa bersalah tidak berada disisi Baekhyun saat pertumbuhan bayinya. "Dia _baby blue_ , seorang jagoan tampan sepertimu."

"Maafkan..aku,"

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak setuju, "Tidak apa, aku senang kau sudah membuka matamu. Jangan seperti ini lagi."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "kemarilah." Baekhyun langsung berhambur ke pelukan Chanyeol.

"Ayo, kita keluar dari rumah sakit sialan ini." Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, lalu mencium bibir lelaki mungil itu. Rasanya manis dan rindu ketika bibir mereka menyatu.

Semua orang yang tadinya melihat adegan mengharukan ini mulai memutar bola matanya melihat adegan ciuman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kukira Bos kita sudah kembali seperti biasa,"

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jongin dan tawa dari lainnya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** He-yo!

 _*elektrokardiogram : alat untuk mendekteksi jantung pasien._

Yang nanya Baekhyun ke makam siapa, itu makam Daehyun. Dan kenapa Jessica masih hidup? Ingin aja hehe~

Untuk **baekh910 :** Umur Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama 18 tahun. Balik ke chapter 7 disitu flashback aku sertai tahun **2003**. Chanbaek saat itu berumur 11 tahun. Mereka tetep pada tahun kelahirannya **1992**. Dan dimasa sekarang aku pakai tahun **2010.** Apa pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab? Kalau masih bingung bisa tanya lagi. Terima kasih~

Untuk **selepy** : Ini panjang kok, 3k words hehe, semoga gak ngebosenin ya.

1 chapter lagi end, yey.

Tangan gatel mau bikin ff baru, huft. Tapi aku tahan biar ff lama gak pending mulu.

Terima kasih untuk semangatnya, semua!

I Love U.

xoxo,

bub.


	11. Chapter 11

**Genre**

Drama, Romance, Mystery

 **Rating**

M

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Warning**

Mpreg, yaoi, BDSM, adult fic, sexual content, mention of rape, gore, lots of alcohol, violence and abuse.

.

.

Sebuah lengan besar melingkari perut besarnya, sebuah kecupan sana-sini menjelajahi tubuhnya. Lelaki mungil itu terkekeh geli ketika Chanyeol menggigit kecil cuping telinganya yang sensitive.

"Hentikan, kau harus banyak istirahat." ucap Baekhyun hampir berbisik.

Bagaimana pun pasangan yang penuh cinta dan kerinduan ini masih tidak bisa lepas dari kebahagian yang menghampiri mereka, Chanyeol yang kembali dari komanya dan Baekhyun terus bersyukur bahwa suami tercintanya kembali untuk dirinya. Sudah hampir berjam-jam mereka saling berpelukan, berbicara dengan janin Baekhyun dan tidak lupa juga mencuri kecupan di bibir tipis lelaki mungil itu.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan kehangatan dari Chanyeol ketika dia mencoba berkomunikasi dengan bayi mereka, mata yang memancarkan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hei, kau menangis lagi." Chanyeol segera menghapus airmatanya, "apa orang hamil selalu cengeng seperti ini."

Ia tersenyum sambil memukul bahu Chanyeol, "ini airmata kebahagian, bodoh."

"Hmm, sejak kapan suamiku menjadi seberani ini,"

Pipi bulat itu memerah ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya _suami_. Mereka memang belum ditahap mengucapkan janji suci dan itu tidak menghalangi mereka untuk terikat. Sebuah benang merah di jari kelingking sudah memutuskan mempertemukan takdir masa lalu mereka di masa depan.

Masa lalu yang kelam akan diubah menjadi masa depan yang indah. Itu sudah ada didepan mata mereka.

Pasangan itu terus memeluk berbagi kehangatan sampai sebuah dehaman cukup keras merasakan ada kehadiran seseorang.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu ketika menemukan Sehun yang melipat tangan di dadanya, sedangkan Chanyeol membuat wajah datar dan tatapan tidak suka karena waktunya diganggu.

"Jika kalian bertanya, ya aku sudah disini selama 15 menit melihat pasangan berbagi kehangatan."

Chanyeol mendengus.

Sehun mulai melangkah masuk, dia merapihkan bajunya dan wajahnya berubah datar. "Ada yang ingin aku katakan..." pria berkulit pucat itu menatap Chanyeol mencoba berbicara lewat matanya, yang hanya dijawab anggukan dari Chanyeol. "Ini tentang ayahmu, Byun."

Senyuman itu turun dan tubuhnya berubah tegang. Dia berharap apa yang dikatakan Sehun tidaklah benar atau hanya ilusi. Tapi setelah mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa itu benar, malam itu Baekhyun menangis dipelukan prianya. Mengucapkan ribuan kata menyesal sampai lelaki itu tidak bisa mengeluarkan tangisannya lagi dan jatuh tidur.

...

Sudah dari seminggu sejak kabar berita ayahnya tertangkap dan membuat pria tua itu mejadi gila. Tatapan kosong itu membuat Chanyeol merasakan sakit melihat Baekhyun seperti mayat hidup, kantung mata yang menghitam dan melupakan kehamilannya.

"Sayang, kau harus makan."

Baekhyun tidak merespon siapapun yang berbicara padanya. Dia hanya terus menatap keluar jendela dan ketika lelah dia akan pergi tidur, terus menerus terjadi sampai Baekhyun dilarikan ke rumah sakit akibat kondisi yang tidak baik.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, dulu, dia bukan pria yang cukup bersabar. Tapi setelah dia menemukan malaikat hidupnya, semua itu berubah. Hari-hari kelabunya berubah menjadi penuh warna. Hanya seorang yang membuat merasa begitu hidup.

Hanya Byun Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu waktu sehari lagi, kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang Ibu, kau memiliki aku dan bayi yang ada diperutmu." Chanyeol mengelus pipi tirus itu. "Kau harus mencoba merelakan apa yang terjadi, kau harus mencoba bangkit dari semua kesakitanmu. Aku disini jika kau membutuhkanku, kau bisa datang padaku, Baek. Kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu lebih dari seluruh dunia ini. Aku merindukan cahaya hidupmu dimatamu. Tolong jangan sakiti dirimu seperti ini, sayang."

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun, ia juga mencium bibir tipis itu, manis dan masih membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat, hanya yang satu yang berubah bibir tipis itu dingin. Chanyeol tidak menemukan kehangatan didalamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

...

Setelah pintu itu tertutup, airmata yang tidak bisa ia tahan jatuh kepipinya. Baekhyun mendengarkan setiap ucapan Chanyeol. Dia merasa jahat dan egois, ia merasa menjadi orang yang buruk sedunia.

Ia hanya tidak bisa melupakan hal yang terjadi pada ayahnya. Dia membencinya tapi didalam lubuknya dia menyayangi pria yang sudah membesarkannya.

"Maaf Chanyeol..maafkan aku," isaknya. "Maafkan aku..."

Matanya terpejam, melunturkan airmatanya. "Maafkan aku _baby_.." Baekhyun mengelus perutnya.

"Maafkan aku Ayah."

...

Chanyeol panik ketika tidak menemukan Baekhyun disisi ranjang. Jantungnya berdetak gila seperti sedang lari marathon tapi saat mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur, pria itu cepat-cepat memakai bajunya dan melihat apa yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Saat melihat lelaki mungil itu menyiapkan sarapan dan merasakan kehadirannya. Baekhyun tersenyum tulus dengan wajah berseri. Membuat Chanyeol membalas senyuman dengan kelegaan yang menghampiri.

"Selamat pagi, Chan."

Selamat pagi, sayang." Chanyeol mencuri kecupan di bibir tipisnya.

Baekhyun menyuruhnya menunggu di meja makan dan dia menyiapkan sarapan dengan perut yang sedikit membesar. Chanyeol pernah membicarakan tentang memperkerjakan pembantu tapi lelaki mungil itu menolak, ia berkata bahwa ia masih menanggupi pekerjaan rumah karena itu adalah tugasnya. Pada saat itu hati Chanyeol menghangat dan kehidupan baru itu dimulai.

Sarapan mereka diawali dengan obrolan ringan, Chanyeol mencoba tidak masuk ke topik yang sensitive.

Sampai saat saraoan mereka sudah habis Baekhyun memainkan jari lentiknya. "A-aku minta maaf karena sudah menjadi egois. Aku tidak memikirkan yang lain. Aku menjadi ornag yang buruk. Maafkan aku.." bibir itu bergetar ketika mencoba mengangkat suara.

Chanyeol yang tadinya berada di sebrang, mulai duduk di samping Baekhyun. Menggenggam tangannya dan membawa ke bibirnya mencium buku-buku jari Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku mengertimu. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seprti kemarin, kau boleh datang padaku, kau boleh menangis dipelukanku tapi jangan kau lupakan dirimu yang juga butuh perhatian. Kau membuatku takut."

Baekhyun masuk kepelukan hangat itu, tangisannya pecah. Aroma wewangi dari tubuh Chanyeol menenangkan pikirannya, ia merindukan kehangatan ini. "Maafkan aku.." Chanyeol mencium dahi Baekhyun.

Setelah berbagi kehangatan itu, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukkannya. Meraih rahang Chanyeol sambik menatapnya dalam. "Chanyeol.."

"Hmm."

"Maukah kau menemaniku bertemu dengan ayahku."

"Tentu, sayang."

...

Jari-jari mereka saling terikat, yang lebih tinggi mencoba menenangkan dari kuatnya genggaman.

"Ayo,"

Mereka memasuki rumah sakit, dimana ayahnya berada.

Seorang pria sipir membungku menyapa kehadiran mereka. Pasangan itu duduk dibangku berhadapan dengan kaca bening yang menghububgkan ruangan lain.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang menatapnya kasih sayang. Jari-jari yang terjalin tidak pernah lepas dari genggaman keduanya, ia bisa merasakan ketakutan dari Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana jika ayah tidak mengingatku? Bagaimana jika ayah tidak menyukaiku? Bagaima—" ucapannya terpotong oleh kecupan dari Chanyeol.

Pipinya memerah kala pria itu dengan tidak tahu malu menciumnya didepan umum. "Berhenti berpikir seperti itu."

Mulutnya terbuka ingin membantah ucapan Chanyeol tapi teralihkan oleh pintu yang terbuka di ruangan lain, sosok pria yang dipanggil seorang ayah baginya masuk dengan pandangan kosong sama seperti kemarin ketika ia mendengar berita menyakitkan itu.

Sipir itu membawa ketempat duduk dihadapannya yang hanya dibatasi kaca.

Dengan tangan gemetar Baekhyun menyentuh kaca seolah-olah ia menyentuh wajah ayahnya. Airmatanya seketika jatuh, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan didepan ayahnya.

"Ayah.."

Satu panggilan lembut membuat mata pria itu gelagapan seolah mencari suara itu. Dan ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun yang mirip dengan seseorang yang ia sayangi.

"Anakku, Byunie kecilku."

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, merindukan panggilan itu ketika ia masih kecil. "Ya, ini aku. Byunie kecilmu."

Ayahnya menyentuh kaca sama dimana telapak tangan Baekhyun berada, "kau sudah besar, nak."

"Aku merindukan ayah."

"Ooh jangan menangis Byunie kecilku."

Chanyeol melihat bagaimana interaksi kedua orang itu, Baekhyun dengan tatapan riangnya seperti anak kecil.

Ia menoleh pada Chanyeol yang masih memperhatikan mereka, Baekhyun hampir melupakan pria itu.

"Ayah," panggilnya.

"Ya, anakku?"

"Aku dan Chanyeol akan menikah minggu depan."

Ayahnya melihat kearah Chanyeol yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun, pria itu tersenyum kebapakan. Dan dibalas dengan senyum tulus.

"Anakku memang sudah besar, apakah Ibumu sudah tahu tentang ini?"

Seketika jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak, senyuman perlahan luntur. _Apa yang ayah maksudkan?_

Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum tapu itu terlihat sepertu palsu. "A-Apa maksud ayah?"

Ayahnya mengerutkan dahinya, menatap bingung. "Ibumu harus tahu bahwa anaknya akan sudah dewasa. Jadi, dimana Ibumu, aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya seperti ditabrak truk dengan keras, betapa sakitnya ia mendengar ayahnya tidak bisa melupakan Ibunya. Tangannya bekeringat dingin, Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

"I-Ibu sudah tidak ada, ayah." Tangisannya pecah ketika ingatan masa lalu. "Dia meninggal karena kecelakan."

Wajah ayahnya berubah kosong, lalu airmata itu turun untuk pertama kalinya ketika kematian istrinya. Dia mengingat semuanya seperti ingatan yang terus menghantuinya. Rasa bersalah dalam dirinya terus menerus menyalahkan semua itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun... Maafkan aku Yoona.. Maaf.." ayahnya terus meracau, kedua tangannya menarik rambutnyarambutnya sendiri sampai beberapa helai tercabut. Sipir yang menjaga memanggil petugas untuk menenangkan ayahnya yang terus berontak.

Baekhyun tidak melihat kejadian dimana seorang suster menyuntikan obat penenang. Chanyeol mencoba membenamkan wajahnya di dada pria itu dan membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan.

"Aku disini, jangan menangis cintaku."

...

 **5 Tahun Kemudian**

Mereka duduk ditaman belakang rumah, dengan angin yang sejuk dan beberapa suara teriakan anak kecil.

Baekhyun menutup matanya ketika suaminya, Chanyeol. Mencoba terus mencium lehernya, pria itu akan memberikan kecupan sampai hisapan yang membuat tanda di sekitar lehernya.

"Hentikan, Park. Aku tidak mau anak-anakku melihat mesummu."

Pria tinggi itu terkekeh di lehernya, membuat sedikit tergelitik karena nafas hangat menerpa titik sensitivenya. "Mereka sedang bermain, aku ingin waktu berduaanku tidak terganggu. Kau sudah menghabiskan waktu pada sikembar."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, Chanyeol dengan seluruh kecemburannya yang tak masuk akal. Terkadang dia berpikir bagaimana bisa pria ini menjadi suaminya. "Hah, ingat umurmu, Park. Sebentar lagi kau akan mempunyai anak empat. Yang benar saja kau masih cemburuan dan katakan padaku siapa yang terus memaksaku untuk melayanimu setiap malam. Aku kan sudah bilang untuk tidak mengeluarkannya didalam."

Chanyeol membungkamkan bibirnya dengan ciuman panas, dan ia mengutuk pria tinggi itu karena sudah membangkitkan hormon kehamilannya. "Maaf aku tidak tahan, dan aku tidak rela membuang anak-anakku."

Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa pria itu berbicara seperti seorang idiot. Dan juga, kenapa dia tidak memakai kondom saja.

Oh Baekhyun melupakan alasan pria itu yang tidak mau memakai benda karet itu, alasan bodoh. Hanya karena benda karet itu sedikit mengganggu ketika menyentuh _sweetspot._

Lagipula Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah saja.

"Berhenti menciumku!" Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari jangkauan Chanyeol. "Kau membuatku terangsang," desisnya.

Pria tinggi itu hanya terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memelas. "Yeol, ini salahmu, aku jadi _ingin._ "

"Biar aku tahu apa ini keinginanmu atau bayi kita?"

"T-Tentu saja ini keinginan bayi kita." ucapnya gelagapan dan rona merahnya menyebar dipipi lelaki mungil itu. "Tapi sepertinya dia ingin sedikit kasar."

Rahang Chanyeol hampir jatuh sampai lantai, dengan cepat ia mengubah dengan seringai. "Sial, aku ingin memakanmu sekarang juga."

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin mencium bibir suaminya, sampai ia terganggu suara gedebuk.

 _BRUKK!_

"Jiwonie!" Baekhyun berteriak panik ketika melihat salah satu anak kembarnya jatuh karena tidak bisa mengimbangi jalan. Baekhyun ingin segera bergegas cepat kalau saja ia tidak sedang hamil dan teriakan dari anak tertua mereka mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa Pa! Aku bisa menanganinya."

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Richard, anak tertua mereka menggendong Jiwon dan menggenggam Jesper di tangan yang lain.

Mereka hidup bahagai, anaknya yang terus akan mendapatkan kasih sayang dan suaminya yang tulus mencintai. Baekhyun bahagia bahwa dialah bagian dari keluarga kecil ini. Dia sudah mencoba berdamai dengan masa lalu, dari hatinya yang terluka mulai terobati seiring waktu.

 **END**

 **A/N :** Halo!

Maaf keterlambatannya waktuku bener-bener padat karena aku sudah kelas akhir dan lagi aku akan pkl bulan depan. Maka dari itu aku mencoba menyelesaikan ff ini, maaf kalo kesannya ini cepet banget buat selesai. Karena ada beberapa alasan aku buat mempercepatnya. Jujur, akhir-akhir ini menulis buat aku sedikit stress karena aku mau ini selesai. Aku juga udah mikir jauh sebelum buat ff ini mungkin bakal jadi lama karena aku gak terbiasa buat cerita, karena dasarnya aku lebih suka menjadi pembaca.

Apalagi karena aku udah kelas akhir waktunya juga udah harus menata masa depanku. Aku mau rest dari penulis dulu dan gak tahu kapan akan membuat cerita baru. Tenang aku gak keluar dari dunia per-kpopan apalagi keluar dari cbhs. Hell, aku belum bisa ㅠㅠ

Mungkin aku akan terlihat menjadi lembaca di berbagai ff orang lain, aku juga harus mengumpulkan semangat buat menulis.

Karena aku juga suka berkeliaran di tw*tter. apalagi aku lagi suka baca sns au. kok jadi promosi wkwk.

Aku sedikit gak yakin sama semua ceritaku karena aku merasa gak suka sama tulisanku. Jadi ada beberapa ff yang aku hapus, ini udah aku pikir dari jauh-jauh hari kok, mulai sekarang aku akan coba tingkatin penulisanku.

Untuk para pembacaku tersayang,

Terima kasih sudah membaca semua ceritaku, menunggu ceritaku, review, fav, follow ceritaku. Aku terharu pada kalian yang selalu menemangati kerja kerasku. Mungkin aku belum bisa nunjukin kalian cerita yang seperti author lainnya. Tapi aku tetep terima kasih pada kalian semua, aku cinta kalian.

muah. muah. muah.

#chanbaekforever

 _Love,_

 **Bub.**


End file.
